A night to remember ex 'sans titre pour l'instant'
by Calamithy
Summary: [UA, Fic finie épilogue posté] Epilogue Chap VI : t'es un loser de la vie ? on s'en fout!Et non pas de résumé sauf que ça part en partie d'une histoire vraie ! Maintenant la fic a un nom et vous saurez le pourquoi du titre en lisant :p
1. T'as un avis ? On s'en fout !

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, en deux ou trois parties maxi.**

**Rating : T **

**Couple : pas encore**

**Résumé : non !**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! Parce qu'une partie de cette histoire est vraie, même si « romancée » et je dis bien « romancée » XDDDDDDD**

**Petit clin d'œil : à Brisbynette, ça te fera penser à une de nos conversations xdddd**

**Merci reviews à : Kaoru, shiny, kikunosuke, Flo shadow spirit, ma lunanamoi, Anaxarète, Naia, Olivs, Sekiei (je dis mici lool) et Lilith (j'ai dit mici Xd)!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre I : tu as un avis ? On s'en fout !**

**¤**

**Appartement de Quatre Winner, Paris 15ème, Octobre 2005**

¤

- Oui Iria… oui ! Oui je viendrais, je t'ai déjà dit que je viendrais, hein ? ça fait trois fois que tu me fais confirmer rien qu'aujourd'hui… ça fait six mois qu'on s'est pas vus ? Déjà ?

¤

Duo, allongé sur un canapé beige et noir qui fait futon à l'heure du dodo, tend une toute petite oreille, en tournant les pages de son « informatique et principaux logiciels pour les nuls de chez nuls de chez très nuls, cas désespérés only ».

La jaquette l'avait attiré et il avait feuilleté le livre, compris deux-trois trucs à l'arrache, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Le bouquin était marrant et pas cher et il était désespéré… alors il l'avait acheté.

Après tout il devait apprendre à se servir de son ordinateur, chez lui, ou dans le magasin de pièces détachées dans lequel il travaillait.

A cas désespéré, mesures désespérées.

¤

- Non Iria je ne vais pas te faire une crampe…. Je veux dire, je ne vais pas te faire faux-bond. Oui je t'assure. Oui, oui…

¤

Duo écoute distraitement son ami en train de pactiser avec une diablesse aussi blonde que lui, tout en tournant les pages de son livre.

Il en a assez d'être sur le ventre, alors il s'allonge sur le côté, sa longue natte châtaine glissant sur son épaule, dans le mouvement.

Il remue un peu les orteils du pied droit pendant sa lecture. Le gros pouce désespérait d'entrer dans le tout petit trou formé par des lavages trop fréquents et une qualité médiocre. Une chaussette grise devenue non identifiable mais propre.

Chaussettes préférées.

¤

- Iria… pourquoi tu me crois pas ? Je vais venir, tiens, pour te voir et rien que pour te prouver que je viendrais !

¤

Une oreille qui continue d'écouter, une tête qui se secoue et une page tournée de plus.

Il avait un peu mieux à faire que d'épier, même distraitement, les conversations de son pote… mais à côté de ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… instinct de survie ?

Il gratte par-dessus le t-shirt blanc à col v, dégage un fil pendant de son jean et continue sa lecture.

Le système de commandes de la boîte pour laquelle il travaillait était devenu informatisé – et oui ! Même au vingt et unième siècle tout n'était pas sur ordinateur – et s'il ne voulait pas perdre son job, il devait s'adapter.

Il avait échappé à l'informatique les 22 premières années de sa vie – en mécanique à l'époque, ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son cursus… et puis il avait commencé jeune -

Ne comprenant pratiquement rien à la formation que sa boîte finançait – adaptée à quelqu'un qui avait des bases et non Duo ne faisait pas semblant de ne rien comprendre -, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains avec ce bouquin, tout seul comme un grand.

¤

- Iria la dernière fois j'avais mon partiel d'éco, je t'assure... L'avant-dernière fois aussi ? Et l'avant-avant ? Comment ça c'était le même ? Tu dois confondre, oui…

¤

_C'est cela oui…_

¤

- Nan, nan, je mens pas ! Mais non je t'évite pas ! Mais oui je t'aime… et y aura qui au fait ?

¤

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il appliquait la méthode de ce livre et ma foi il commençait à se débrouiller même s'il était loin d'être pro.

Au moins, il avait pu comprendre à peu près le logiciel de gestion de commande.

C'était pas encore ça mais bon, là il avait les basiques et pouvait lancer ses « requêtes » sans se tromper.

Il savait enfin ce que c'était une « requête ».

Et comme il pouvait apprendre en s'amusant, c'était vraiment tranquille.

Il aimait bien l'informatique vue par Heero Yuy.

¤

- Duo ? Oui Duo va bien t'inquiètes ! Nan je l'ai pas qu'eu au téléphone, il est là, il est arrivé tout à l'heure.

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil, s'arrête de lire momentanément, cherche à nouer un contact visuel avec le traître qui l'avait embarqué dans sa galère.

N'ayant sous les yeux que des pieds nus tachant d'eau la moquette, un dos recouvert d'un peignoir blanc et un crâne enturbanné d'une serviette, il reprend sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

C'était pas parce qu'il était là…

¤

- Non, non il n'est pas trop fatigué, ça ira. Oui, oui, Duo viendra. Ça lui fera plaisir.

¤

Duo comprend pourquoi il était urgent d'un seul coup, qu'il arrive directement en sortant du travail « donc avant huit heures et pas après ». C'était pas pour qu'il « lui fasse faire et corrige des exercices vite fait pour qu'après ils fassent un marathon Lost »

On lui aurait menti.

…

Duo renoue le contact visuel avec les épaules cette fois.

Regardant tellement fort que le traître et faux frère sente la brûlure.

Le faux frère ne se tourne pas mais ses épaules s'affaissent.

Duo reprend sa lecture.

¤

- Bon, faut que je me prépare là, je sors de la douche. ¤ atcha ! ¤ pardon Iria. Non Iria, je vais m'enrhumer que si je reste au tel… Non on sera là pour 21h comme prévu… Non c'est bon je prends la G smart. Je te laisse Iria et je te dis à tout à l'heure ? A tout'.

¤

Quatre, ami d'enfance ayant signé son arrêt de mort raccroche le téléphone sur son combiné.

Prend une minute pour regarder ses murs lavables beiges, ses lithos offertes par la famille et…

la photo encadrée d'un certain Duo avec les cheveux un tout petit peu trop longs et de lui à la coupe « Sid Sawyer » - raie au milieu, à l'âge de cinq ans, souriant de toutes leurs dents manquantes. Ils étaient les premiers de la course en sac en tandem, organisée pendant la kermesse de leur maternelle. Après ils n'avaient pas du tout fréquenté les mêmes écoles – Quatre entrant dans une école privée relativement barbante -, mais étaient resté toujours en contact, allant souvent l'un chez l'autre.

Non Quatre ne prendrait pas Duo par les sentiments.

Quatre se retourne brusquement, lançant un regard de cocker affamé par ses maîtres et condamné à dormir dehors en plein orage.

Duo hausse un sourcil et continue à tourner ses pages sans trop les voir cette fois.

¤

- Duo, copain de moi viens, y'aura à manger !

- Tu l'as rêvée…

- Steuplé…

- Rien du tout.

- …

- L'est trop bien mon livre. Le livre d'exos que je devais faire avec toi espèce de traître.

- Duo…

¤

Les pages tournent.

La voix est calme…

¤

- Quatre, chouchou ça va pas être possible.

¤

Le regard du traître se fait accusateur.

Accusateur et mignon.

Pervers.

¤

- Pourquoi ? T'es de la famille. Iria et les autres ne comprendraient pas que tu ne viennes pas alors que t'es à la maison !

¤

Duo est impassible.

¤

- Si tu leur avais pas dit que j'étais là elle risquait pas d'être déçu. Tu diras que j'étais pas bien.

- …

- Quatre mon pote… pour moi aussi t'es de la famille, tu sais…

- …

- mais t'esquives presque toujours quand je veux t'emmener aux soirées de mon frangin, je vois pas pourquoi là je me taperais les tiennes.

- T'as esquivé aussi !

- Et ?

¤

Quatre croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

Avec le turban et les bras croisés, on dirait un maharadja.

Mais c'est pas le bon pays. Y avait pas de maharadja en Turquie.

Ou ptet des exilés.

¤

- Duo, sans déconner, elles sont rasoir les soirées de Solo : pas de bon son, pas d'alcool, que des hétéros qui se maquent entre eux… donc pas de matos… même pas un, quoi si c'est pas malheureux…

¤

Regard empli de compassion de Duo.

Puis retour à la lecture.

¤

- Ouais je sais, je sais…

¤

Quatre continue.

¤

- et moi voir des héts se galocher sur du Hélène Ségara, nan c'est bon, sans façons, j'ai qu'à mâter mes sœurs et leur Jules aux réunions familiales.

- Ouais j'avoue, c'est bien naze les plans frangin. Mais bon la Hélène, c'est du support à emballer.

- Mais quand t'as personne à emballer je vois pas l'intérêt.

- Vrai. Tout comme je vois pas l'utilité de me taper une réunion familiale où Hélène Ségara sera en fond sonore.

¤

Quatre se rapproche de Duo pour s'asseoir à la tête du canapé, près de la tête de Duo.

¤

- Duo…

- Tu veux que je vienne pour qu'on soit deux gays à ta fête.

¤

Quatre lui ébouriffe la frange.

¤

- Allons Duo, je veux _aussi_ que tu viennes parce que t'es mon meilleur ami.

- ¤ grand sourire ¤ Et…

- et je veux pas être seul dans leur tentative de me décérébrer. Tu sais très bien que ma famille applique les mêmes méthodes que Solo pour que je retrouve la lumière :

¤

Duo corne la page qu'il lit puis referme le livre.

¤

- Ouais je sais : elle te surexpose à des hétéros en chaleur en pensant que tu vireras de bord. Je l'ai dit à Solo, je peux rien lui cacher. Mais c'est pas comme si t'avais tout dit à tes parent.

- C'est pas comme si je le cachais non plus !

- En tous cas ils s'en doutent très fort.

- C'est clair ! J'ai la chance d'être un homme sinon ils auraient cherché à me marier. Avec eux j'ai trop l'impression d'être l'incroyable Hulk qu'on voudrait guérir de ses rayons gamma. Mais Banner il guérit jamais ! L'est plus beau en vert d'abord

¤

Duo a un sourire en coin.

¤

- N'empêche buddy, ça me dit pas pourquoi je devrais subir la soirée fanfreluches alors que tu m'as laissé tout seul affronter la dernière de Solo.

¤

Regard interrogatif de Quatre.

¤

- Parce que t'as besoin de moi pour les nouveaux exos et qu'on les fera pendant le week plutôt que ce soir ?

¤

Duo sort son portable.

¤

- Je peux toujours demander à Hilde. Faudra juste qu'elle comprenne que lui demander un service c'est pas vouloir sortir avec elle.

¤

Quatre pique le portable et lance son regard de Bambi chassé par les chasseurs.

¤

-.Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ? Mon frère de frère ?

¤

Duo baille.

¤

- Essaie encore.

- Parce que si on est à deux on aura deux fois plus d'excuse pour partir plus vite ?

¤

Duo a peur du « partir plus vite ».

Il préfère encore savoir qu'ils sont tous les deux chez Iria que

tout seul

avec Quatre.

A « partir plus vite »

Les soirées avec Quatre SEUL peuvent se révéler…

INTENSES.

Trop

Intense.

Chez Iria il n'y avait pas d'alcool.

Juste du narguilé…

Aie, aie, aie, faudrait qu'il fasse les poches de Quatre…

Mieux valait rester avec le livre et laisser Quatre revenir.

¤

- Moi j'ai un bon livre et je préfère le terminer… débrouille-toi…

- Parce que le cuistot a prévu un bon couscous et que mon frigo est aussi vide que le tien et que t'habites à 30 bornes et que t'es venu en bus ? Parce que j'ai tous les épisodes de Lost et pas toi ?

¤

L'estomac de Duo se met à grogner comme de concert.

La faim pouvait justifier les moyens.

Il ferait attention, hein ?

Duo soupire et pose son livre sur la petite table du salon.

¤

- C'est bien parce que je t'aime, buddy, c'est bien parce que je t'aime.

- Mais oui, je n'en doute pas.

- Et parce que j'ai mon virement demain espèce de salaud. T'achèterais du Hélène Ségara pour ton anniversaire.

- ¤ sourire ¤ Oui je sais, je sais. Mais ban, à deux, c'est mieux. Et si tu m'achètes l'album, je te prends du Lara Fabian.

- Vais me doucher, faut pas faire attendre ta sœur, hein ?

¤

Le blond a la décence de ne pas répondre mais la légère inspiration prise est forcément, pour celui qui l'écoute, un synonyme de victoire.

Lorsque Duo disparaît de sa vue, Quatre s'autorise un sourire soulagé.

Puis…

Pervers,

Calculateur,

Sourire qui signifie :

On

Ne

Restera

Pas

Trois

Heures

Chez

Iria…

¤

**¤**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Vala 1ère partie up !

J'espère que ça vous aura… intrigué xd

N'a pluche',

Mithy ¤ fic réalité xdddd ¤


	2. Tu veux pas y aller ? On s'en fout !

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, en deux ou trois parties maxi.**

**Rating : T, chansons d'Hélène Ségara bashing (pour les besoins de la fic XD) personnages que j'aime bien dans GW taquineries.**

**Couple : pas encore**

**Résumé : non !**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! Parce qu'une partie de cette histoire est vraie, même si « romancée » et je dis bien « romancée » XDDDDDDD**

**Merci reviews à : Caramelon, Brisbynette, Moonfree, Obscura, Tulag, Hades Hiei, Yohina, Yuliel, Tipounette ! Kikoo toi , Kaoru, shiny, kikunosuke, Mon petit poulpe, ma lunanamoi.**

* * *

**Chapitre II : tu veux pas y aller ? On s'en FOUT !**

¤

**Saint-Germain-en-Laye, 21h00, aux portes de la résidence Winner-Peacecraft**

¤

La porte s'ouvre…

¤

_La nuit est si belle  
Et je suis si seule  
Je n'ai pas envie de mourir  
Je veux encore chanter  
Danser et rire_

_¤_

Deux hommes en mocassins noir et en pantalon à pinces de la même couleur, en polos à beige ou bleu et, pour la « minet touch » finale, un petit pull imité tricoté par mémé noué autour des épaules.

Cadeaux de la riche et adorable maîtresse de maison.

Pathétiques.

Enorme soupir.

¤

La touche de folie du châtain est son piercing sur la langue et son signe tribal qui part de sa fesse gauche pour mourir le long de ses cuisses.

La touche de folie du blond est sa scarification – qui passe pour une simple cicatrice pour les incultes - sur le sourcil gauche – il avait juste ôté son piercing devant la porte en espérant que le trou ne se reboucherait pas trop vite – et la longue panthère noire tatouée au creux de ses reins, à droite. Personne ne pouvait la voir sous ces vêtements-là.

Il l'avait faîte faire pour ses 18 ans et était parti il y a quelques semaines le faire repigmenter.

¤

Deux hommes le front haut, la peau blanche ou doucement hâlée, les cheveux implacablement plaqués en arrière. Les longs cheveux de Duo étaient noués en catogan au creux de sa nuque. Il pouvait faire penser à Adrian Paul, l'inoubliable Duncan Mac Leod, en plus séduisant même s'il affirmerait le contraire.

Quatre pouvait faire penser à Leonardo Di Caprio dans Titanic quand il vient accueillir Rose au pied des escaliers. En plus beau et en Homo (micro)

Dans tous les sens du terme ils allaient couler, mais tenter de rester digne.

Pas (encore) de fuite)

_¤_

_Je ne veux pas mourir  
Mourir  
Avant d'avoir aimé_

¤

La porte s'ouvre en grand.

Des paroles connues par cœur, récitées plus que chantées, comme un seul homme, comme une seule femme…

Un sourire derrière la porte, celui d'une jeune femme qui chante elle aussi.

Faux.

Cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, de jolies mèches blondies caressant des joues rondes.

Léger châle de voile par-dessus des épaules crémeuses.

Longue robe cocktail bleu à bretelles épousant doucement des formes arrondies,

petites babouches élégantes…

Un ange oui…

(Le cauchemar commence…)

¤

- _Vivre pour celui qu'on aime,_ _aimer mieux_ que oh ! _…. iyi aksamlar _Duo, Tarkan, je n'y croyais plus ! C'que vous êtes beaux, surtout toi, Duo : on dirait…

¤

Duncan Mac Leod du clan Mac Leod ?

¤

- Francis Lalanne sans moustaches ni barbe !

- …

- ¤ Quatre tient à sa vie, il rit à l'intérieur ¤

- Entrez, entrez on n'attendait plus que vous !

¤

Iria s'efface pour les laisser entrer… et personne ne bouge.

Duo est défait – et il a des raisons - mais il garde le sourire.

Il a pas tellement envie d'entrer dans le temple.

De l'entrée il peut entendre le dvd de « Notre Dame de Paris »

La chance a voulu qu'ils arrivent bien après « le temps des cathédrales »…

Mais ils seraient capables de remettre le dvd au début…

Il ferme les yeux très, très fort.

Il y a du couscous à dîner après tout. Et il y Iria aussi. Et la famille. Mais d'abord le couscous.

¤

- 'soir Iria

¤

Quatre tente de rester en vie, il doit être brave pour passer au plan B.

Il vit les mêmes tourments intérieurs que Duo.

Sauf qu'il a une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Et…

S'il s'avait directement ce qu'il attendait, il savait que Duo ne serait jamais venu…

Il pousse Duo aux épaules – il sursaute de désespoir - et entrent ensemble.

Iria le prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, puis elle fait de même avec son petit frère.

¤

- _Iyi__ aksamlar _grande sœur, j'aurais dû parier, j'me serais fait des sous.

¤

La porte se referme derrière eux.

Pris au piège ils sont.

Un ton faussement sévère.

¤

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur, en famille on ne parle pas argent, voyons.

- C'est parce que tu m'en dois que tu dis ça.

¤

Ton faussement indigné.

Duo avait l'habitude, les conversations étaient sensiblement les mêmes.

Pendant cinq minutes bénies il faisait de la figuration jusqu'à ce qu'on se rappelle de lui.

Malheureusement.

¤

- Quand je décrottais tes fesses et te mouchais le nez je ne demandais pas d'argent aux parents.

¤

Sourire en coin.

On se demandait où Quatre l'avait pris.

Ils traversent un couloir tout bleu pour aller à la salle à manger.

¤

- C'est parce que c'est la nounou qui le faisait. Toi tu me torturais à la place. Et tu me piquais mon argent de poche parce que tu dépensais le tien.

¤

1 point partout.

Balle au centre ?

¤

- Frère indigne, c'était pas moi. Juste la petite souris qui te prenais quelques sous parce que tu n'étais pas toujours sage. Je n'étais que son humble servante.

- Iria… à dix-sept ans la petite souris elle passe plus.

- Ah ça comptait pas les dents de sagesse que je t'ai arrachées en étant tout juste assistante ?

- J'ai souffert…

- Arrête un peu, tu vas faire peur à Duo, tu m'as dit que tu viendrais bientôt. Bientôt c'est avant l'année prochaine, Duo ? Tu me fais confiance, hein ?

¤

Duo au centre.

Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées…

¤

_Aimer comme la nuit aime le jour…._

_¤_

Et Hélène chantait toujours…

Est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ?

¤

- Ben tu l'as traumatisé quand même il peut avoir peur… tout petit tu le prenais pour une fille et tu voulais jouer à la poupée avec lui.

¤

Regard de cocker.

¤

- Ben c'était gentil tout plein…

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Euh Cat, tu veux dire quand elle voulait jouer à la poupée tout court. J'étais Barbie Duo et Solo avait un mal de chien à ôter tous les nœuds de ma mini touffe quand je rentrais à la maison ? Je viendrais _un jour_, Iria, promis ¤ éventuellement ¤.

¤

Regard sadique.

¤

- Je te le _garantis_, Duo, quand tu ressembleras à Coco Lapin version Pâques, tu viendras ventre à terre…. mais bon, je ne vais pas te forcer.

¤

Gloups de Duo.

Pour les dents ou parce qu'ils ont aux portes de la salle à manger et Hélène et ses copains sont à leur paroxysme ?

Ah peut-être les deux… Quatre n'en mène pas large non plus…

¤

Iria sourit de toutes ses dents impeccablement et suspicieusement blanches tout d'un coup.

¤

- Tu sais, ça fait moins mal de prévenir que d'avoir à guérir. Juste comme ça…

¤

- Dotty, le dvd est bloqué !

¤

Glory, glory alléluia…

¤

- C'est pas grave on a qu'à mettre le live…

- Bonne idée, Hil', on expliquera à Iria pourquoi on a changé...

¤

Alléluia dans le vent.

Quatre pâlit même s'il sait.

Il a l'habitude, mais le frisson est toujours là au début.

Il a entendu « Dotty »

Dorothy Catalonia est là. Il y avait « la Casta ». Elle était « la Cata ».

Dorothy « fan de Hélène Ségara, n°3 de la secte Iriasoliste – fondée par Iria et Solo - spécialiste du brainwashing Hétéro tu seras» Catalonia.

Dorothy « Nos familles trouveraient merveilleux que les deux enfants uniques – seule fille, seul garçon – de deux meilleurs amis forment un joli petit couple. En plus on a tous les deux le même âge, on est tous les deux blonds et on a tous les deux des yeux bleus, c'est un signe » Catalonia.

¤

Quand il avait demandé à Iria qui venait, elle avait pour la première fois été vague. « Juste la famille et quelques amis ! Puisque Duo vient je vais inviter Hilde, ça lui fera plaisir » elle disait.

Hmph. Elle avait sûrement voulu mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'il vienne.

Et il n'avait, en bon traître, strictement rien dit à Duo pour qu'il vienne.

¤

Iria avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle depuis le temps.

Elle le tannait depuis ses cinq ans. Elle en avait dix elle-même et tentait à l'époque d'échapper aux « il est mignon comme tout le fils Peacecraft, vous iriez bien ensemble » de leur père et de leur belle-mère.

C'était connu, on s'occupait – ou on créait – des problèmes aux autres pour ne pas penser aux siens. Et on n'était pas forcément solidaires quand on connaissait des problèmes similaires.

¤

Iria et le beau Milliardo – non mais quel corps, quel cul, quelle chance. Un cerveau ? Oui mais on s'en fout et pourquoi il est pas gay – Peacecraft avaient fini par tomber amoureux alors que c'était loin d'être gagnés.

C'était pas qu'ils se détestaient, non, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Des années plus tard ils étaient amoureux, mariés et heureux et Iria attendait leur premier enfant.

Un magnifique conte de fées…

Mais Quatre en avait rien à battre.

Il se battait depuis trop longtemps.

¤

Il avait soufflé un rougissant « non merci » à la proposition pour la première fois à douze ans, puis un sincère « non elle n'est pas mon genre » à quinze, pour finir sur un très enlevé « non, c'est pas parce que je suis le seul mec de la famille que je dois me la taper, elle a pas ce qu'il faut, lâchez-moi » à vingt… pourtant sa soeur insistait encore.

¤

Faut dire qu'elle avait aussi tenté de lui présenter à beaucoup d'autres filles, puisque Dorothy n'avait « pas ce qu'il fallait » et elles avaient toutes fini par abandonner.

Dorothy était toujours là telle Lassie, chien fidèle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la n°3 de la secte. Il lui fallait la résistance d'un clebs sur un bout de jambe. A ce stade le clebs était mutant.

Il ne cachait pas son homosexualité même s'il n'en faisait pas état. Et même si, il ne voyait surtout pas pourquoi ce serait cela et non un « non » qui la ferait arrêter de le saouler. Cette raison-là il n'en voulait pas.

¤

Il avait déjà dragué des hétéros, plusieurs fois, même. Certains avaient succombé, d'autres lui avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés. Il avait poussé le jeu un petit peu pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen, puis voyant que non, il était parti voir ailleurs. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés. Pas parce qu'ils étaient hétéros, c'était pas forcément écrit sur leur visage.

Il avait respecté leur volonté avant de respecter leurs préférences sexuelles. Et il en sera de même pour sa famille, son « non » ne doit pas être remis en question.

¤

Même si la Cata avait été un homme il n'en n'aurait pas voulu. Trop flippante.

Il se fout royalement d'être incorrect en pensée, il pense ce qu'il veut. Le tout est de ne pas le dire.

Mais il avait toujours été franc sur ses sentiments avec Dorothy… et voir quelqu'un, même quelqu'un de bien ne pas lâcher vos baskets ben… ça prend le chou, quoi.

¤

Un soupir. Qu'ils étaient bornés dans sa famille !

Il fera ce qu'il faudra.

Faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il sourit, prenant bien garde à ce que Duo ne le voit pas, ah tiens, il lui lance un regard meurtrier.

Il prend l'air consterné de circonstances même si son meilleur ami ne s'y tromperait jamais.

Hilde était la touche qui obligerait Duo à décamper aussi vite que la politesse le lui permettrait.

Le petit coup de pression qui changeait tout.

¤

Alléluia dans le vent.

Duo pâlit.

Il a entendu « Hil »

Il a reconnu la voix de « Hil »

Hilde Schbeiker était là. Elle était jamais là d'habitude, c'était quoi ce délire ? Quoique… la Cata était là et elles étaient très amies… et Iria… et Solo…

Hilde « je t'aime depuis que t'as réparé la voiture de mes parents que j'avais pas le droit d'emprunter toute seule à 16 ans » Schbeiker.

Hilde « tu m'as déjà dit que toi et moi on était amis et je te réponds oui oui avec des yeux qui font des cœurs, comme Dotty pour « Tarkan» » Schbeiker.

Hilde « pourquoi t'es timide avec moi Duo, on se connaît depuis le temps » Schbeiker.

Hilde « je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une petite copine, tu ne traînes qu'avec des potes, si c'est pas un signe que tu te réserves pour moi même Solo le dit » Schbeiker.

Hilde « j'éclate ma voiture et tous les mois je passe te voir chez toi pour que tu la répares alors que t'es pas garagiste même si tu pourrais l'être » Schbeiker.

Schbeiker et la Cata

'tain les deux en même temps…

et la Hélène en fond sonore…

Au secours….

¤

Duo serre les dents très fort et s'aperçoit que euh, ça fait mal. Et du coup repense à Iria qui pendant une bonne minute avait été dans le vent.

Hélène Ségara colle aux dents et peut faire serrer les dents… mais la douleur a une source enracinée dans sa mâchoire.

Et il ne serait pas sage de laisser la sagesse s'exprimer.

Duo soupire. Dévisage Quatre, lui promettant silencieusement de lui faire payer.

Quatre a la décence ou l'audace de la jouer innocent.

Après tout il avait demandé « qui il y avait ».

¤

- T'as un trou le week-end prochain ?

¤

Sourire victorieux de la dame Winner Peacecraft.

Pendant une minute, elle avait pensé que les jeunes hommes s'étaient simplement imprégner par l'ambiance romantique créée par la lumière tamisée d'un lustre et les petites bougies rouges disposées çà et là dans la salle à manger, les odeurs de cuisine orientale et la musique très romantique, donnant envie d'enlacer son partenaire…

Ou alors Tarkan et Duo écoutaient simplement les voix de leurs amours cachées. Elle l'espérait très fort. Et puis dans la salle, il y avait un petit karaoké, alors peut-être que leurs cœurs s'ouvriraient en musique…

Ils étaient aux portes de la salle à manger, bientôt ils entreraient. Mangeraient. Puis se dirigeraient sur la piste de danse.

Elle répond, les yeux un peu rêveurs :

¤

- Je t'avais bloqué un rendez-vous au cas où pour 16 heures, ça te va ?

- Vous êtes pas frères et sœurs pour rien vous deux.

¤

Sourire doux.

Regard pervers.

¤

- Crois-le ou non, Tarkan est pire que moi. Il m'a même dit de préparer un couscous, ton plat préféré, alors que j'avais prévu quelque chose de plus traditionnel.

¤

Regard meurtrier de Duo envers le « traître »

Regard tout doux de Quatre envers son « copain de lui »

¤

- Ouais je me disais aussi, c'est pas très turc le couscous.

¤

Regard courroucé.

¤

- Merci ça t'écorcherait, Duo ? Si j'ai envie de te voir, faut en plus que je te prépare ton repas préféré ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Je vois Solo plus souvent que toi alors qu'il habite plus loin !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies vu Solo… ce faux frère.

¤

_Elle… tu l'aimes_

_Si fort… si fort…_

_Au point, je saAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS que tu serais perdu sans elle_

¤

- Oh, j'aimerais tellement que « Elle » ce soit moi… qu'il pense ça de moi….

- Mais Hilde, il pense ça de toi ! Avec toutes les réparations qu'il te fait tous les mois, tu les arrondies bien ses fins de mois, justement.

- Il me fait payer moins cher, Dorothy…

- Mais il te fait payer quand même ! Et certaines pièces coûtent cher !

- Il dit… il dit que ma voiture est belle… et que je devrais en prendre soin… pourquoi il ne me le dit pas à moi ?

- Hilde… c'est un garçon tu sais et les garçons, c'est un peu long à la détente… regarde Tarkan et moi…

- Parce qu'il y a un Tarkan et toi ?

- Ben non, justement… mais c'est parce qu'il est long à la détente !

- T'as raison, Dotty !

¤

Duo regarde le chemin parcouru et calcule la vitesse à laquelle il pourrait retraverser le couloir pour rentrer par whatever the fuck les moyens chez lui. Fuck Quatre, il se démerde.

Fuck Quatre pense que la souffrance vaudra son pesant de cacahuètes.

Il fallait juste qu'il puisse le dire juste assez fort pour que la veine qui menaçait de sortir de sa tempe droite puisse s'en convaincre.

¤

- Oui, ô grande sœur, ça se ressent dans… vos goûts musicaux ?

- Ce faux frère comme tu le disais tout à l'heure dans ta pseudo barbe, _Duo_, m'a dit de ne pas oublier d'inviter Hilde, rien que pour te faire plaisir. Et toi, Tarkan qui rigole bêtement, tu devrais avoir honte aussi.

¤

Deux regards tous penauds.

Iria a la main sur le ventre, le menton relevé, le regard froid.

¤

- Et votre futur neveu alors, vous ne voulez pas le voir ? Et la famille ? Vous ne nous aimez plus, c'est ça ?

- L'est pas encore là, Iria. Là je vois un mini airbarg.

¤

Petit coup de pied dans le ventre.

Une grimace.

Une claque derrière la tête de la part de Iria.

Duo tire la langue.

Quatre ne rit pas, seul sa paupière tressaute frénétiquement.

¤

- Duo ! Il t'entend espèce d'ingrat ! Et toi, là arrête de rire aussi !

¤

Un bisou des deux sur chaque joue, comme un seul homme.

¤

- Merci, Iria. Pardon petite terreur.

- Oui, tonton Quatre est vilain avec toi parce qu'il t'envie d'être à l'abri de ce monde de fous. ¤ plus bas ¤ T'es courageux tu sais ? Comment tu fais pour supporter cette guimauve ? Ah oui je sais, t'as pas de dents. ¤

¤

Iria sourit, sadique.

¤

- Le truc de la femme enceinte et hyper émotive ça marche toujours.

- Iria, c'est toi que j'entends ? Duo et Tarkan sont arrivés ?

¤

Grimace de Quatre.

Interceptée par Duo.

¤

- Oui, Mill' on peut passer à table ! Rachid vous pouvez apporter les entrées. Et vous avez eu raison les filles, le live « assure » comme vous dîtes !

¤

Iria pénètre la salle à manger tous sourires.

Les deux autres restent un tout petit peu en retrait.

Duo regarde « Quatre », moqueur.

¤

- J'en viens à oublier ton vrai prénom à force de le déformer, tu sais.

¤

Quatre, bras croisés.

¤

- Ouais, continue à oublier steup.

- Parce que Quatre c'est top ?

- Nan mais au moins c'est un souvenir mignon. Du temps où tu ne savais compter que jusqu'à Quatre.

¤

Duo lève les yeux au ciel.

¤

- Ça va j'avais trois ans….

- Du temps où tu inversais les syllabes. « Tarnak ». « Trakan ». « Kratan », ce qu'il fallait pas entendre…

- Quatre… Cat…

- Cat c'est moi, oui. Peau de velours, griffes acérées. Le chat qui retombe toujours dans ses chaussures italiennes. Le chat libre. Le chat-moi. J'aime ce petit nom. Mes amants aussi.

- J'aurais dû t'appeler Krater quand t'as fait de l'acné.

- C'était pas de l'acné, c'était une allergie.

- Si tu le dis, Krater. 'reusement que t'as viré le spot que t'avais sur le front tout à l'heure.

- Le roller stick, y a que ça de vrai. Même si j'ai plus de cratère, je préfère toujours ça à Tarkan.

¤

Gros yeux.

¤

- Sérieux je comprends pas.

- C'est pas comme si je te l'avais jamais dit. Ça fait moins pitié que de se faire comparer au chanteur.

¤

Gros haussement de sourcil de Duo.

¤

- Justement. Tu l'as vu Tarkan ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Si j'étais comparé à lui, je l'ouvrirais pas !

¤

Sourire sensuel d'un châtain.

Sourire coquin d'un blond.

¤

- Etre comparé à lui je m'en bats sévèrement l'oeil, me le taper ce serait franchement plus constructif.

- True, true…

- Tarkan est pile poil mon genre : très brun voir châtain selon la teinture, aux yeux bleus. Des muscles aussi. Un corps mama mia. Une belle voix, un sens du… rythme…

- Moi je suis plutôt branché châtain aux yeux verts mais c'est clair que Tarkan, je dirais jamais non ! Pas mon genre mais clairement canon. Miam.

¤

Main de Duo sur l'épaule de Quatre.

Air consterné de circonstance.

¤

- J'aurais bien tenté avec toi, buddy, pour un mec plus proche de mon style… mais t'as que les yeux. Bleu-vert.

- Et moi je me serais bien tapé un quatre heures avec toi, ami de moi, mais t'as que les cheveux…

¤

Ils pouffent comme des gosses.

¤

- Avec un teinture tu… Roh fais pas cette tête là, Tarkan c'est un joli prénom.

- C'est pas comme si tu le savais pas, _eşek_ : chaque fois que je donne mon prénom, à une nana ou à un mec bien naze, il va automatiquement me sortir : « Ah ouais ? Tarkan comme… Tarkan ». Ils seraient pas nazes je m'en taperais mais quand ils sont nazes et que t'entends ça à répétition ça plombe.

¤

Eclat de rire de Duo

¤

- T'as qu'à pas donner ton prénom à des gens nazes.

- …

- Attends, moi on me sort « Duo comme la pub du shampoing ? « Duo, deux en un, des cheveux éclatant de beauté ». Le pire c'est que si Solo l'avait pas ouverte j'en aurais pas été là. C'était sa pub préférée petit, 'paraît qu'il aimait bien la chanson du spot. « Maman, j'ai dit à tous mes copains que mon petit frère allait s'appeler Duo alors il faut l'appeler Duo ». Et elle l'a fait la crevarde.

- J'aurais préféré m'appeler Duo comme une pub de shampoing dont peu de personnes se rappelle…

¤

Duo lève les yeux au plafond.

¤

- Tais-toi, tu sais pas ce que c'est. J'aurais tout donné pour m'appeler Donovan, un prénom qui clash sans faire shampoing ou lessive.

¤

Ignore totalement Duo.

¤

- Plutôt que de voir des gens moches qui, pour m'impressionner, vont se secouer comme une bouteille d'Orangina dans une pseudo danse orientale et me chanter faux en plus « cimarik » ? Tout en m'envoyant des bisous ? Tu sais que la Cata m'a traumatisé à vie en me faisant le coup ?

- Euh la Cata n'est pas moche non plus, hormis ses sourcils de vampire. Elle est miss Paris 2004 quand même.

- Tu comprends pourquoi Miss Paris n'est jamais Miss France ? Moi pour miss Paris 2004 j'aurais voté pour le présentateur et toi aussi... attends tu oublies qu'elle est de l'empire du côté obscur ou quoi ? Comme Hilde !

- Parlons-en de Hilde, tu savais qu'elle serait là, tu m'as piégé espèce de salaud !

¤

- Duo, Quatre, on vous attend !

¤

Avant que Duo ne puisse dire un mot, Quatre le prend par le bras et avant de pénétrer la salle, lui murmure :

¤

- On partira vite, _birader_, je te le promets… 

- On rentrera vite, tu veux dire ?

- On _partira _vite, Duo…

¤

Regard sadique de Duo.

Froncement de sourcil de Quatre.

¤

- J'ai très bien compris ton petit jeu, _birader_. Tu veux tester mes limites. Tu te dis que tu préfèrerais qu'on sorte ensemble en boîte plutôt qu'on reste ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et tu t'es donné les moyens de me faire céder, seulement je te préviens, chouchou…

- …

- Je préfère mille fois me taper la secte plutôt de sortir à deux avec toi en boîte. Je sais trop ce que ça donne.

¤

Sourire diplomate de Quatre.

Œil turquoise qui pétille.

¤

- Rabat-joie. Ose dire que tu t'amuses pas, tu fais des trucs que t'es un tout petit peu trop constipé pour faire de toi-même.

- J'ai une conscience et je suis responsable.

- J'en ai une aussi de conscience mais j'ai pas la science de la constipation. Sérieux, est-ce que j'ai déjà eu des problèmes ?

- Nan mais c'est à se demander comment tu fais. Et puis de toutes façons pour partir plus tôt faut sortir une excuse et moi j'aime pas mentir.

- Tu confonds être responsable et être Jean-du-gland-j'ose-jamais. Ce que je veux, je le prends. Je sais évaluer et je fonce. Si c'est un sale plan, je sais me défendre, tu le sais. Et pour ce qui est de mentir j'aime pas non plus mais j'ai moins de scrupules que toi.

¤

Froncement de sourcils.

¤

- Justement tu fonces trop. Je t'adore mais jouer les baby-sitters ça va pas être possible. Jouer les chauffeurs quand t'as trop fêté ça va pas être possible non plus.

- Rah, relax, Jimminy Cricket, pète un coup, qui te parle de baby-sitting ? On a qu'à prendre un tacos de la boîte.

- …

- Tss, tss, on se gare dans le parcos privé pas loin, no stress, t'as le droit de t'amuser aussi. Et puis y a de supers hôtels à côté, c'est pas comme si on allait dans un sale quartier non plus.

¤

Regard indigo intense et indigné.

¤

- Pas moyen. Je lutterai et on sera trop vannéz pour que t'ai envie d'aller où que ce soit sauf dans ton pieu.

- J'irai au pieu ouais, j'irai danser d'abord, chauffer ensuite, boire un coup et après j'irai au pieu, trésor… et je trouverai quelqu'un pour me border… pour te border, te déconstiper un peu, ça fait trop longtemps. Limite t'as oublié comment on faisait.

¤

Rougeur.

¤

- Quatre…

¤

Regard taquin, doigts qui frôlent un cou.

¤

- Oui tu vas résister, chouchou, si ça te chante. N'oublie pas que c'est ma caisse et que j'ai les clefs… rappelle-toi ça quand tu me supplieras de partir, _birader_… parce qu'avec mes clés on ne rentrera nulle part ailleurs qu'en boîte. Et s'il fait jour, au pire ce sera une after.

- Tu seras trop crevé.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Jamais. Trop. Crevé. Pour. Certaines. Choses, _birader_…

* * *

**Salle à manger, 01h10, après le couscous et pendant la crème brûlée et le thé à la menthe avec les petits pignons de pin.**

Après des heures de « négociations avortées » (clin d'oeils, bisous tentés, mains sur le genou, rendez-vous proposé, de quand est-ce que tu m'invites et de ne fais pas ton timide, de tu devrais de Iria, aux si j'étais toi de Milliardo et les regards compatissants de sa petite sœur, Réléna… sous les dvds et cds de Hélène Ségara, Notre Dame de Paris, Patrick Fiori)

La minute karaoké.

La lumière tamisée côtoie la boule à facettes multicolores.

**¤**

Hilde et Dorothy terminent d'improviser un solo surprise préparé huit heures à l'avance.

Hil, le regard bleu déterminé plongé dans les yeux d'un Duo livide et Dotty dans celui d'un Quatre ma foi très digne, regardant frénétiquement l'horloge murale. C'était dur, de plus en plus dur de ne feindre ni l'exaspération, ni l'ennui. Elles pouvaient être si sympas quand elles ne se laissaient pas bourrer le crâne… mais bon, il était pas là pour faire sa BA quoi.

**¤**

Cheveux courts et élégamment arrangés, maquillage soigné et à l'apparence légère, mini robe noire bustier, escarpins noir à talons hauts, le micro très près de sa bouche, Hilde s'approche, féline, prête à s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa convoitise.

Duo transpire à grosses gouttes. C'était la totale depuis l'entrée.

Dorothy, impériale avec ses cheveux rassemblés sur ses épaules par un peigne de nacre, telle une Dalida du vingt-et-unième siècle, sa robe drapée blanche aux lisières dorées fendue sur la cuisse et ses sandales blanches à talons, s'avance d'une démarche chaloupée, tendant délibérément sa jambe superbement galbée sur la cuisse de sa convoitise. Le regard était sauvage. Le micro près de la bouche au point qu'il ne siffle.

Quatre lance un regard à Duo signifiant « combien de temps allons-nous endurer ça à cause de ton pari stupide ? »

**¤**

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMENT_

_Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat_****

**¤**

Duo avale son pignon de pin de travers.

Quatre lui tape dans le dos.

**¤**

**Au même moment, Duo se fait son propre solo.**

**¤**

Il y a trop de gens qui m'saoulent

Putain ça arrête pas  
Je sortirai pas indemne  
de cette chanson-là….  
trop de gens qui m'SAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULENT  
et qui ne me lâchent pas  
pitié qu'on me sorte de là  
je ferais n'importe quoi…

¤

Tout le monde applaudit la chanson.

Duo se lève brusquement, ce qui fait que dans son élan, Hilde a la chance de s'asseoir sur la chaise au lieu de s'asseoir sur lui. Elle aurait pu tomber après tout.

Quatre se contente d'un « ton collant semble filé Dorothy » et la jambe quitte avec empressement son emplacement.

Quatre se lève également.

Iria est alarmée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Duo et moi on doit rentrer maintenant, je dois le ramener, il travaille demain.

- Oh déjà ?

¤

Hilde, air triste.

¤

- Si vite ?

¤

Dorothy. Une moue à la Marilyn.

¤

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Parce qu'on voulait quand même venir te voir le plus longtemps possible, Iria, ça faisait longtemps… et puis le téléphone ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, hein ? On voulait embrasser Junior.

¤

Ça c'était vrai aussi.

Même si c'était aussi pour piéger Duo.

¤

- Vous allez manquer la soirée dance floor avec Dj Abdul… il a créé le concept remix des comédies musicales, c'est tripant comme vous dîtes.

¤

Milliardo semblait vouloir lui aussi échapper au dance floor mais il avait l'avantage d'être le maître de maison et l'esclave de sa maîtresse.

Réléna par contre, pouvait prétendre avoir cours le lendemain, puisque personne n'avait son emploi du temps.

Duo ne dit rien.

Le regard de Quatre est… diplomate.

¤

- Ouais, ouais c'est… tripant, Iria, mais bon, ce sera pour next time, faut qu'il se repose quand même et moi aussi. Je dois lui faire réviser un peu d'informatique.

¤

Quatre était sincère et Duo le savait. Il lui lança un sourire de reconnaissance.

¤

- Bon on est partis ! _Hos çakal_ tout le monde et bonne soirée ! On reviendra pour la naissance de la petite terreur. Enfin si je suis là j'accompagnerais Duo pour son rendez-vous pour ses dents.

¤

Duo pâlit, un peu plus, un peu moins…

Bisous de la main à tout le monde sauf à Iria et au petit bonheur.

La séquence bise d'arrivée avait été une horreur fatale.

Ils avaient cru qu'ils y perdraient la vie en empêchant les tentacules de certaines femelles un peu trop en chaleur d'entourer leurs pauvres petits corps fragiles.

Ce serait tellement mieux si c'était des mecs… et si elles étaient moins lourdes parce que les mêmes en version mecs, lala…

Un jour elles arrêteraient de refuser de comprendre, hein ?

Elles ont l'air déçues mais, à bien y réfléchir, pas plus déçues que d'habitude. Avec un peu de chance elles se rebelleraient et abandonneraient enfin…

Quatre ne sourit pas de sa victoire.

Ils s'installent dans la voiture, attachent leur ceinture et roulent dans le silence…

¤

En sortant du parking de la résidence Winner-Peacecraft, Duo sourit, bien pervers :

¤

- Tu veux aller en boîte, hein ? Mais on n'est pas fringués pour, on fait minet, minots, là. Faudra rentrer et moi je resors pas.

¤

Feu rouge.

Sourire extatique de Quatre :

¤

- J'ai pris la liberté de nous mettre quelques fringues dans le coffre. On se changera dans l'hôtel que j'ai réservé pendant que tu prenais ta douche…

- …

- Et au fait, trésor… t'as eu la bonne idée de fouiller toutes les poches des fringues que je porte… mais pour celles que je porte pas tu t'es fait carotte, tu peux repasser.

- …

- FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

¤

Pied au plancher.

¤

- Je veux pas y aller…

- On s'en fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Tu vas aimer y être !

¤

¤

Tsusuku.

* * *

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ XD ¤

Ps : le prénom de mon cousin a été donné parce que ma cousine « a dit que »

**Disclaimers**** supplémentaires : « Elle tu l'aimes » et « il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment » appartiennent à Hélène Ségara, « Vivre » appartient à Luc Plamondon et à Richard Cocciante.**

_iyi__ aksamlar : bonsoir_

_hos__ çakal : au revoir_

_eşek__ : âne (insulte)_

_birader__ : frère_


	3. Tu n'es pas dans la merde ? On s'en fout

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, en quatre parties – sachant que la 4ème c le chap 3 coupé en deux lol - + épilogue.**

**Rating : T **

**Couple : pas encore ? enfin pas vraiment, si ?**

**Résumé : non ! juste un truc : Quatre est le mec typique, vous en connaissez des comme lui parmi vos potes. Vous l'avez déjà vu en boîte, forcément, XD.**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! Parce qu'une partie de cette histoire est vraie, même si « romancée » et je dis bien « romancée » XDDDDDDD**

**Merci reviews à : Kaoru, shiny, kikunosuke, Hades Hiei, Thealie, didilove37, Yuliel, ma lunanamoi, Hanako32, Caramelon, Shima-chan, Tulag, wish, mon petit poulpe !**

**Important**** : boire comme un trou c'est pas top top mais bon. Boire au volant peut tuer. Ne déconnez pas avec vos vies ni avec celle des autres.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre III : tu n'es pas dans la merde ? On s'en fout !**

¤

**Devant le coco mambo macho club cuir & chain lovers only…**

Non je blague.

**Devant l'Abyss, la boîte la plus cotée de la capitale, paris VIII**

¤

Deux bombes anatomiques font la queue, oeillées par des filles, sifflées par des garçons. Dévisagés par les copains/copines mis(es) dans le vent par leurs chers et tendres.

Quatre et Duo avaient tronqué leurs tenues de minet pour des tenues de fauve.

Le blond avait viré sa coupe Marc André de Tumpompelair avec raie au milieu égal raie du derrière pour quelque chose de plus sauvage.

Un décoiffé méché effet mouillé naturel qu'il avait mis trente minutes à faire tenir au gel. La même coupe que le junky dans Lost en plus mignon, plus long et pas junky.

¤

Il avait remis son piercing au sourcil avec soulagement, juste une fine barre avec deux touts petits diamants aux extrémités. Chic et discret, il aurait pu mettre plus voyant.

Il portait une chemise beige griffée et dessous un tee-shirt moulant à manches longues kaki transparent qui épousait son corps d'athlète et le haut de son tatouage, que l'on pouvait distinguer si la lumière était gentille. Et la lumière pouvait être gentille en boîte, il fallait savoir où se placer et Quatre savait. Et on avait envie de caresser sa peau comme la lumière le faisait.

Il portait un baggy multi poches tout aussi kaki qui faisait ressortir ses fesses, le taille basse était son ami.

Aux pieds il avait des boots noires à ses initiales.

¤

- Bon sang pourquoi je suis pas resté à l'hôtel…

- Tu sais que je suis dehors, chouchou, que je suis défait par le narguilé coupé de mes ancêtres que j'ai fumé à l'hôtel et que t'as peur que je fasse de grosses bêtises alors tu veux me surveiller.

¤

Le châtain n'avait pas quitté sa coupe queue de cheval basse stricte et front nu de Charles Edouard Letrimard

Il portait une longue veste en jean et dessous, un tee-shirt seconde peau à manches longues en mailles de la couleur de ses yeux étranges, bleu violet, cadeau de Quatre.

Par transparence on voyait des éclats de chair plus blanche que celle de Quatre, de muscles déliés et affirmés, de pectoraux et torse taillés au laser.

Juste par transparence, pas besoin d'en faire trop pour faire baver. Ce qu'on percevait donnait envie de voir, de sentir, de toucher.

Dessous il portait un jean ajusté bleu, délavé par endroit, qui lui faisait des fesses bien rondes qu'on avait envie de palper. Assorti à la veste, bien sûr. Cadeau de Quatre.

Dessus il portait des bottes noires en daim souple effet froissé, qui lui arrivaient juste sous les genoux. Les talons étaient plats, c'est pas une fille le bougre.

Duo n'avait jamais ôté le piercing de sa langue, sauf pour changer le bijou : étonnement Iria gobait qu'il avait éternellement un bonbon dans la bouche.

Ça ne passerait pas quand elle lui arracherait les dents.

¤

- Franchement t'es casse-couilles.

- Et toi t'as plus de couilles.

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil tout en avançant dans la queue, Quatre derrière.

Un jeune homme et son ami avaient fait un sourire discret, si discret qu'ils furent noyés dans la foule et les recommandations des videurs.

¤

- Doucement fiston, c'est pas parce que je suis prudent que j'ai un balai quelque part.

- Vrai. Mais si tu t'amusais plus et que tu t'occupais moins de mes fesses t'arrêterais de te prendre le chou quand on sort.

- J'ai qu'à pas sortir avec toi alors.

- Une fois à l'hôtel t'as eu le choix, alors t'assumes !

- Si t'étais moins chaud de la gâchette…

- Et toi si t'étais moins… propret…

¤

Quatre attrape Duo par sa couette pour la défaire rapidement.

Duo n'a même pas le temps de protester.

Il s'arrête au risque d'être scalpé.

Certaines personnes les dépassent mais peu leur importe, quoi qu'il arrive ils rentreraient.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas leurs entrées.

¤

- T'es pas barbant Duo, mais t'aimes rien faire, tu sais plus t'amuser. Ta coupe, là elle casse un peu le fantasme et tes fringues. N'oublie pas que Iria a dit « Francis Lalanne ». C'est un fantasme hétéro ça. Bientôt la comédie musicale ?

- Je sais j'ai honte, toutes façons je suis même pas sûr qu'on fantasme encore sur lui.

- T'as pas tort.

- Et puis, vu sur quoi je tombe ça fait du bien de casser le fantasme.

- Chouchou respire sinon l'air il va pas quitter tes chevilles.

- C'est toi qui parles de fantasme.

- C'est toi qui y crois !

¤

Duo tire la langue.

Quatre lui fait un bisou sur le sommet du crâne avant de démêler des doigts les longs cheveux en douceur. Ça calme le récalcitrant.

Puis il se place devant, la couette à la main, pour faire glisser quelques mèches autour du visage de son ami. Là, là il le reconnaissait.

Enfin il se replace en arrière et tient la couette d'une main et de l'autre sort de sa poche arrière un chouchou, pour nouer l'élégante tignasse en queue de cheval, assez haute mais pas trop.

Duo n'était pas une domina non plus avec bottes en cuir, body bustier et fers aux seins.

Duo reprend de plus belle.

¤

- Et puis c'est pas vrai, je sais m'amuser ! C'est juste que des fois j'aime pas trop comment _tu_ t'amuses. Pourquoi un mec prudent est forcément prude ?

- Mais t'es pas prudent t'es une bonne soeur ! On a qu'une vie !

- Toi tu dois en avoir cinquante-douze à ce rythme

- Je suis censé être un chat, chouchou…

¤

Arrivés à Quatre et Duo, les videurs leur font la bise et leur demande des nouvelles vite fait sous les regards envieux de ceux qui attendaient. Puis ils entrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

La soirée allait commencer.

Duo inspire et expire avant d'entrer dans les abysses…

* * *

Quatre avait choisi une boîte spacieuse – 3 salles, musiques éclectiques -, non enfumée – aération optimale – et surtout mixte.

En cela Duo et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

C'était autant relou de voir une forêt d'hétéros se galocher sur du Hélène Ségara qu'une forêt d'homos sur du George Michael, même si c'était moins frustrant et vachement mieux George Michael. « Careless Whisper » c'est un vrai slow, c'est juste le clip et le brushing blond de George Michael qui est faux.

Quand il y avait un peu de tout ils trouvaient ça plus sympa, moins « chasseur cherche gibier ». Bon fallait pas se leurrer, c'était pas comme si les mecs allaient en boîte pour danser, sinon ça se saurait. C'est vrai quoi, ils mettraient la musique chez eux et danseraient. Mais dans certaines boîtes comme l'Abyss on pouvait avoir une certaine illusion.

¤

Enfin Quatre trouvait ça top aussi les boîtes mixtes, parce qu'il aimait bien, pour une nuit, détourner un hétéro du côté obscur… enfin lui faire retrouver sa vraie lumière intérieure, quoi.

Si la pauvre petite brebis égarée suivait Quatre c'était qu'il l'avait en lui, il forçait personne.

Eventuellement il pensait à danser.

D'ailleurs, après avoir posé leurs affaires aux vestiaires, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

¤

**_Un, Dos, Tres  
Un pasito pa delante, Maria  
Un, Dos, Tres  
Un pasito pa atras_**

**_¤_**

- Weeppa !

¤

Quatre se déchaîne sur la piste de danse, hanches folles, bras en l'air, yeux fermés. Il est dans son monde.

Duo suit, tout en essayant de ne pas trop être provocant. Quitte à l'être, il préférait l'être avec une personne qui lui tapait vraiment dans l'œil et pas coller des yeux au beurre noir à tous ceux qui les regardait.

Un jeune homme grand, sûr de lui s'avance vers Quatre par derrière et lui murmure, se collant à ses fesses :

¤

- Auprès de ma blonde qu'il fait bon, fait bon, fait bon, auprès de ma blonde qu'il fait bon dormir…

¤

Quatre ne se retourne même pas, il tourne le visage et lève la main, caresse une joue barbue se retenant de faire la grimace. Puis il tire l'oreille du grand jeune homme très fort, à lui arracher l'oreille, tout en continuant à danser avec un Duo hilare.

¤

- J'ai quatorze ans, je suis avec mon cousin et tu es dans la merde si je le dis à mon papa ou aux videurs.

¤

Le jeune homme se recule, horrifié et lâche l'affaire.

Duo demande à son ami ce qu'il a encore dit et il le lui raconte.

Duo éclate de rire.

Quatre se rapproche encore plus de Duo, l'enlaçant d'une main par la taille, incitant le jeune homme à l'enlacer par le cou.

Et à bouger, tantôt vite, tantôt doucement.

¤

**_Un pasito pa delante   
Un pasito pa atras_**

¤

- C'est mieux quand tu te lâches, Duo… c'est mieux quand tu es toi-même et pas imitation constipax.

¤

Quatre était quelqu'un de très sensuel.

Duo ne l'attirait pas même s'il le trouvait vraiment beau physiquement.

Mais il adorait danser avec lui, il n'y avait que là qu'il se permettait de flirter gentiment.

Sans arrière-pensées. Il ne dansait pas avec Duo comme s'il avait vraiment envie de coucher avec lui, mais ils avaient tellement l'habitude de danser ensemble, ils s'accordaient tellement bien et leurs mouvements étaient si fluides qu'autour on pouvait penser que si.

C'était tellement naturel que les gens se disaient « merde » ils sont ensemble.

Merde, oui.

Mais après la danse, ça se voyait carrément qu'ils étaient très amis et rien de plus, donc la partie de la foule intéressée reprenait espoir. C'était pourquoi ils devaient faire très attention quand ils devaient se débarrasser des relous.

¤

- Si tu te rapproches de trop, ils vont encore croire qu'on est ensemble, Cat.

- M'en fous, ils peuvent croire là, y a pas de gibier intéressant, t'as vu ce qui m'est tombé dessus.

- Je suis ton excuse, hein ?

- Comment tu ne sais pas depuis le temps ? Tu es mon petit.

¤

Duo éclate de rire pour la seconde fois de la soirée, certainement pas la dernière. C'était une conversation habituelle, leur truc. Leurs habitudes.

Il aimait s'amuser avec Quatre et adorait danser avec lui, même si certaines choses le saoulaient et à bien y penser, pas beaucoup et de temps en temps.

Même s'il s'accorderait à dire que Quatre était complètement barge, dragueur invétéré, séducteur éhonté. Et le cœur sur la main (ouais avec qui il voulait aussi)

Ce que Duo voulait très fort était rencontrer quelqu'un avec lequel il aurait à peu près la même complicité, mais avec le truc qui le ferait tomber amoureux.

Parce qu'il fallait se lever pour arriver à la cheville de Quatre, pour avoir autre chose qu'un plan cul avec Duo.

Malgré le caractère, le ceci, le cela, il restait sa référence, sa préférence.

Idem pour Quatre.

¤

Deux jeunes hommes encore un peu trop confiants s'approchent du couple.

Démarche souple.

Cheveux courts.

Tous les deux châtains à la lumière des spots.

L'un très fin et l'autre très musclé.

L'un aux cheveux plus longs que l'autre.

Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer autre chose que leur haleine et leur sueur.

Celui aux cheveux longs murmure à l'oreille du blond.

¤

- Saluuuut Candy, je peux ?

¤

Quatre se retourne brièvement, blasé, toujours enlacé à Duo.

¤

- Pas vraiment, Avrel, va voir Rantanplan si j'y suis.

¤

Celui aux cheveux courts murmure à l'oreille de Duo.

¤

- Hey, toi avec tes cheveux longs, on dirait le mec de « la isla bonita »…

- Hey toi avec ton haleine de Bibi phoque, si tu pouvais retourner dans l'antarctique ce serait michto.

¤

Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, même s'ils s'aimaient énormément.

Ils avaient juste placé la barre très haut sans se concerter, sans même se le dire. Ça ne les empêchait pas de sortir avec d'autres, juste de rester.

Plus que de l'amitié mais pas de l'amour.

¤

Quant à Quatre… il était sans pitié. Ce qu'il voulait, il prenait, les coups d'un soir ? Que ouais ! Mais comme ceux de ce soir ? Non, il avait faim, il était pas à la rue.

Pour Duo, ben, avant il faisait, mais avec ses expériences passées, ses horaires de fou et le peu d'occasion qu'il se donnait – trop naze pour sortir, pas envie, la flemme et vla l'état de ce qu'on trouve ? – il ne faisait plus et il s'apercevait que les plans quéquette ne lui manquaient pas tant que ça.

Quatre lui disait que c'était pas normal.

¤

Ajoutez à cela que Duo travaillait son informatique chez lui depuis quelques mois avec un zèle pas possible. Est-ce que Heero Yuy avait écrit une méthode pour draguer ? Quatre voudrait bien la même.

D'accord, le châtain ne voulait pas perdre son boulot… mais quand même ? Là où les autres se seraient contentés de survoler un bout, en ayant assez de connaissances pour comprendre et faire son job, lui il continuait à s'enfermer dedans.

Et à en redemander.

Hmph. Il faudrait vraiment que ce Yuy écrive une méthode de drague.

Duo passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'avec le reste.

Même au boulot il l'emmenait avec lui.

Quatre aurait limite pu être jaloux s'il ne l'avait pas au téléphone.

Il aimait bien qu'on fasse attention à lui, même si avec huit sœurs il avait un peu trop d'attention.

¤¤¤

_Après une heure de frotti-frotta…_

Duo buvait un peu d'alcool de temps en temps, mais n'aimait pas le faire en boîte, tout simplement.

Par contre, Quatre…

¤

- Duo j'ai soif. Et toi ?

¤

Duo tremblait dans ses chaussettes.

Le moment qu'il craignait le plus venait d'arriver.

Le moment où Quatre aurait soif.

¤

- Ouais, vite fait.

- Mate le barman ! Mais mate le barman ! Il est nouveau lui je l'ai jamais vu.

¤

La piste de danse était immense et, bougeant et évitant les parasites, ils avaient vers le bar.

Quatre était très, très malin.

Le bar était immense et beau, noir et laqué, à quelques mètres du rebord de la piste, suffisamment près du rebord pour aller danser tranquille après avoir bu, suffisamment loin pour ne pas gêner les danseurs en étant accoudés au bar.

Sur toute la longueur il y avait des hauts tabourets pivotants et sur les deux côtés on ne pouvait que rester debout, boire et repartir.

Ou draguer et repartir.

Ou draguer tout court.

Duo ne voulait pas aller au bar.

¤

- Non mais mate ça, Duo !

¤

Ouais Duo avait finir par mater.

Brun…

Yeux clairs apparemment, il pouvait pas dire avec certitude, mais ça avait pas l'air marron.

Grand

Musclé.

Pantalon, t-shirt noir avec le logo de la boîte.

Le regard de Quatre dit miam.

Le type était canon mais il faisait pas plus d'effet à Duo.

Le regard de Quatre dit « je vais te bouffer ».

¤

- On va boire un coup, Duo, le barman il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait… avec ses mains…

- J'ai pas trop soif…

- Mate-moi ces muscles, tu vois comme il secoue le shaker ? C'est vachement… sexe je trouve.

¤

Duo lève les yeux au plafond.

¤

- Quatre t'en as pas marre de penser avec ton dard ?

- Et toi t'en as pas marre de penser en eunuque ?

- …

- Et puis c'est pas vrai. Je pense qu'il fait soif aussi. Et puis ça me fera une connaissance sup' pour avoir des consos gratis.

¤

Duo danse comme il peut sur une musique qu'il n'écoute pas.

Il recule en fait.

¤

- Cat, t'as les moyens de te payer tes boissons.

- Ouais, mais je suis pas contre faire des économies ! Et comme t'acceptes presque aucun cadeau hors occasions – sans dec, je dois pleurer pour pas que tu l'ouvres -, un verre ça te déconstipera, ça te déconstipe toujours !

¤

Duo recule de vers le bar.

Le malin.

¤

- J'ai pas envie d'être déconstipé. Si je viens avec toi on va croire que je suis comme toi et je vais me faire emmerder.

- Roh t'en aurais bien besoin, tiens ! Et puis tu sais te défendre, trésor : t'as un regard dissuasif, une bouche, des mains, des jambes… hmm… tu peux en faire des trucs, Trésor.

- …

- Mais avec ces mêmes trucs tu peux casser, fracasser, si tu veux pas, tu te démerdes. Mais t'étonnes pas que des gens veuillent en te voyant.

- Ouais mais bon.

- C'est clair « ouais mais bon ». C'est pas comme si la boîte était pas bourrée à craquer ! Y a pas que nous ici, on va pas te manger, chouchou.

- Tu dis toujours ça et tu sais comment ça se termine à chaque fois.

¤

Oui mais Quatre est très très malin.

Il danse sur le côté, tourne se déhanche…

Et se rapproche du bar en rythme.

Faut dire que Tarkan ça aide pour bouger.

Et des mecs leur envoyait des bisous…

¤

- Roh le barman vient de me faire un clin d'œil… Alors tu viens ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Tu préfères m'attendre tout seul sur la piste ? En plus ils passent du Tarkan, là, ça va être le quart d'heure oriental et tu vas être collé…

- …

¤

Vu le regard hyper gourmand que certains lui donnaient, mieux valait effectuer une retraite stratégique avec Quatre.

Il y avait de la bonne musique et les deux étaient partis en se tenant par la main.

Et les mecs étant ce qu'ils sont, entre un bon son où ils pourraient se choper du gibier et se retrouver à quinze à aller au bar et à rester debout pour un sourire…

Bref ils ont préféré le bon son en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

C'était pas qu'ils le valaient pas mais fallait pas déconner non plus.

* * *

Au bout de cinq minutes de conversation, il s'est avéré que Quatre draguait ouvertement le barman uniquement pour avoir des consos gratuites – à présent qu'il l'avait vu de près, c'était carrément moins son type, pas assez bavard même s'il était cool -, ce qu'il lui donnait grandement et Duo étant là, dans le coin, il en profitait aussi.

Un Duo préférant rester debout, s'autorise une manzana kass – liqueur de pommes + limonade, le genre de truc délicieux mais qui prend en traître quand t'en bois trop - et décide de rester au jus pommes tout court pour le reste de la soirée.

¤

- Duo, t'es pas drôle, tu peux pas lâcher le jus de pommes ?

- Est-ce que je te demande de quitter ton gin-fizz ?

- Quelle fillette !

- Quelle haleine surtout !

¤

Il fallait bien qu'un des deux reste sobre. Pas que Quatre était un saoulard – boire pour boire c'était pas son truc et puis il tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool et il était pas vraiment chiant quand il approchait la limite - mais quand il était pompette il devenait… incontrôlable.

Il allait autoriser Quatre à prendre deux gin-fizz pour la soirée. Trois s'il était sage. Ben oui, il allait pas conduire, il allait pas lui gâcher sa sortie, c'était un grand garçon.

Par contre les mélange, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Quatre, assis sur un tabouret, était presque en pleine lumière – en tous cas le maximum de lumière permis par l'éclairage – et ça lui donnait un air très très humain et splendide.

¤

- J'ai des tic-tacs sur moi et tu sais que ça pue pas.

- Ouais mais moi j'aime pas le gin-fizz.

- Je vais pas te rouler une pelle, Duo

- Heureusement.

¤

Humain, pas forcément accessible, rien d'angélique même s'il était blond, même s'il y avait des effets spéciaux. Oui, l'effet boule à facettes.

Il avait l'air d'une star en fait, rayonnant de confiance, mais sans arrogance, même s'il taquinait toujours Duo.

Son attitude corporelle donnait envie d'aller le voir. Il était attirant.

Son corps, de le toucher.

Ses cheveux fous, décoiffé stylisé, de les caresser.

Ses yeux, pour ceux qui pouvaient les voir, de s'y noyer.

Sa bouche, de l'embrasser…

Quand Quatre était là, on ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir.

Et il aimait ça, sans aucune mauvaise foi.

Il aimait plaire, séduire.

Il aimait jouer.

¤

- T'es trop à l'ombre, chouchou ! T'es trop dans ton coin, on a l'impression que tu te caches. Personne peut te voir planqué comme t'es.

- Chut c'est une place stratégique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on me foute la paix.

¤

Quatre éclate de rire.

Le barman avait les yeux sur le blond mais il y avait d'autres clients à servir. Des clients qui en voyant une tête blonde avec un tee-shirt en voile sous lequel on voyait par transparence ses muscles et un début de tatouage sombre dans le bas des reins…

Des clients qui avaient de plus en plus soif, du coup.

Y a pas, Quatre était hot tonight. Pas comme s'il l'était pas d'habitude.

Alors pendant que Tom Cruise chez sa mère faisait le paon en servant, Quatre papote un peu avec son copain de lui.

¤

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas autre chose ? Un lait fraise, peut-être ?

- Non c'est bon, finis ton verre. Nan, noie-toi dedans.

- A la maison t'es pas comme ça ! Depuis quand t'es frère Maxwell, saint chieur en soirée ? T'as fait vœu de célibat aussi ?

- C'est parce que c'est la maison, justement. Les rares fois où j'arrose un peu trop, y a mon pieu dans le coin. Y a pas vingt bornes à faire. Pas de potes à ramener.

- Ah… et pour le vœu de célibat ? Parce qu'il y a un mec typé asiatique qui arrête pas de te mater depuis tout à l'heure… et franchement il est top, quoi. Tu veux ptet te cacher mais lui te vois…

¤

Duo se retourne complètement et jette un œil discrètement, semblant évaluer la piste, comme s'il allait retourner danser.

Il le repère collé au mur.

Effectivement mignon.

Cheveux très foncés

Regard droit sur lui, il ne voyait pas la couleur des yeux.

Petit sourire en coin…

Tee-shirt sans manches sombre aussi, il voit pas trop la couleur.

Boucle de ceinture avec chaîne.

Bras assez musclés croisés sur son torse.

Jean ajusté.

Mais…

Quatre lance un regard appréciateur avant de revenir sur Duo, lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour le réveiller.

¤

- Alors ?

¤

Y avait un truc.

Le regard.

Le regard allait pas.

Il le regardait comme s'il allait le bouffer.

Et puis le sourire en coin était trop… en coin.

Trop je m'y crois, t'es ma proie, trip pas sain.

Le mec beau mais lourd, un peu strange.

Et puis pas son style même si franchement il aurait pu faire une exception.

Qui sortait avec son style de mec de nos jours ?

Ah oui, Quatre. Mais Quatre… c'était Quatre !

¤

- Alors ? Trop… trop malsain je trouve et j'ai un radar pour dénicher les relous et autres torturés du slip.

- … moi je vois un mec canon… ok il se la raconte mais il a même pas encore ouvert la bouche ? Laisse lui une chance !

- Et puis chuis pas trop mecs de boîte. Sueur, alcool et haleine de phoque ça va cinq minutes.

- Oh ça va ils sont pas tous comme ça. Tu vas me dire qu'à dix mètres tu sens son haleine ?

¤

Le mec qui mate Duo continue de le mater avec insistance, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, sourire prédateur.

Duo lève les yeux à la boule à facettes. Il se serait cru dans une pub abracarambar, le slip kangourou en moins.

¤

- C'est pas comme si j'avais pas de dossiers, Cat. C'est pas comme si je m'en étais pas tapé de potables à la lumière des spots qui se transforment en vla l'état au réveil.

- Le prince charmant à la lueur d'une bougie éteinte on a tous connu.

¤

Une minute de silence aux erreurs passées.

Tête basse.

Hop, fini !

¤

- Ouep. C'est pas paske j'assume que je veux recommencer.

- Mais tu veux les trouver où les mecs, sérieux, descends de ta montagne, quoi ! Tu veux les choper au taf où les interactions entre employés sont déconseillées ?

- Depuis quand tu respectes le règlement intérieur, toi ?

¤

Le barman continue à servir de plus en plus de clients qui sourient à Quatre, lui font des clins d'œil.

Quatre se tourne quand il sent des yeux posés sur lui avec insistance et si le propriétaire des mirettes est potable ou pas, le sourire est différent.

Engageant, séducteur, juste gentil. Juste gentil étant le type pas du tout son type qu'il doit dissuader d'approcher tout en restant aimable.

Un sourire trop engageant et c'était foutu.

Etre assistant de direction de la Winner Inc avait appris à Quatre à sourire en toutes circonstances.

¤

- Depuis que dans la boîte de mon père une nana larguée proprement a transformé son largage en harcèlement sexuel et qu'elle a gagné.

- C'est chaud.

- C'est clair, si tu peux plus larguer en paix maintenant…

¤

Quatre finit son verre.

¤

- Et même, au taf c'est too much, même pour moi. Ça m'a pas empêché de me taper quelques stagiaires en fin de stage, quoi. Ou des intérimaires.

- Moi les intérimaires qui se pointaient étaient soit moches soit hétéros. Soit les deux.

- Héhé.

- De toutes façons au boulot c'est mort. Et puis j'ai pas le truc pour qui que ce soit là-bas, c'est bien, ça complique pas les choses.

- Si tu peux pas rencontrer un mec au taf, tu t'imagines le rencontrer dans la rue, genre un inconnu vous offre des fleurs ?

- …

¤

Le mec brun, mignon, sûr de lui et un peu sadique s'est décollé du mur, semblant se rapprocher de lui.

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

Il avance et…

rentre dans un autre gars, lui fait renverser sa boisson.

Bien fait.

¤

- Ne crache pas sur la boîte, vieux, ça te fournit pas spécialement le grand amour mais c'est pas non plus spécialement ce que tu recherches.

¤

La foule au bar faisait encore des sourires à Quatre et le barman lui faisait de très grands sourires parce que c'était grâce à lui qu'à une heure où d'habitude personne n'avait soif, son bar ne désemplissait pas. Il venait de pulvériser son record de verres servis dans la soirée.

¤

- Détends-toi, Duo…pète un coup ça te donnera des sensations dans le slip…

¤

Le second verre de Quatre était vide alors il fit une petite moue.

¤

- Trésor, le verre est vide et j'ai soif…

¤

Au moins sept personnes tendent des billets pour payer un verre à Quatre.

Lorie et sa positive attitude sont toujours sur les platines.

Pas étonnant qu'ils boivent.

¤

- C'est bon, c'est pour la maison

- H, t'es un prince.

¤

Le fan club fait la moue.

¤

- Mais prenez chacun un verre à ma santé, faîtes-vous _plaisir_…

¤

La voix de Quatre est rauque et charmeuse

Ils avalent tous leur salive avant de prendre tous un verre.

Tous.

Et vu les billets, les consos gratuites avaient dit adios.

Quatre allait devenir le meilleur ami du barman.

¤

- La même chose, Cat ?

- Non, je voudrais une vodka pomme. J'ai besoin d'un goût de fruits sur la langue et puis… ça rafraîchira mon haleine, hein, Duo….

¤

Duo se retient de lui dire de ne pas mélanger.

Oui parce qu'au lieu de dire, lui, ferait.

¤

A partir de la vodka pomme, chaque fois que Quatre reposait son verre pour faire les yeux doux au barman, en ayant à peine trempé les lèvres pour faire la causette, Duo le récupérait et en jetait les trois-quarts du contenu discrètement sur le côté.

Ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait qu'un très fond de verre que Quatre ne regardait même pas avant de le terminer cul sec. Il fallait toujours faire attention à son verre en boîte, le lâcher des yeux pouvait s'avérer dangereux, on pouvait mettre n'importe quoi dedans. Mais comme le verre était du côté de Duo, Quatre faisait confiance.

A tors.

¤

- T'as toujours pas fini ton jus de pommes ? C'est super frustrant de boire tout seul tu sais ?

- Ouais c'est frustrant d'être sobre tout seul aussi, buddy, est-ce que je me plains ? Et puis j'ai pris une manzana kass avec toi.

- C'est un truc de fillettes.

- Ouais avec 20 pour cent d'alcool quand même. Ça te retourne si tu fais pas attention.

- T'es pas drôle, Duo. Quoique t'aurais bien besoin d'être retourné…

¤

Quatre lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

Duo lève les yeux à la boule à facettes pour la seconde fois.

¤

- Tu seras pas tout seul longtemps tiens, vu ce qui te mate tu risques pas de finir la soirée seul !

- Ouais c'est mignon tout plein mais ça m'excite pas des masses, il manque le truc !

- T'es difficile.

- Et mister asiatique qui te matait et que tu trouvais chelou à distance ?

- Je suis pas difficile ! Je veux juste un mec qui me mate pas comme dans les films de cul ? Et qu'il ait pas l'air sadique de je vais te fouetter avec un nounours ?

¤

Duo commence à froncer du nez.

Il sentait une forte odeur de vodka pomme sur sa gauche. Il était pourtant à l'extrémité du bar, l'odeur n'aurait pas dû monter du sol comme ça, il avait pas vidé un litre par terre ?

¤

Regard narquois de Quatre.

¤

- Okay, je suis difficile, c'est bon, t'es content ?

¤

L'odeur était curieusement forte.

Curieux, se tourne sur sa gauche.

Il n'était pas tout seul.

Il y avait un jeune homme.

Et le jeune homme sentait la vodka pomme très fort.

Mais il n'avait pas de verre à la main à vider.

Ses yeux se baissent au niveau d'une entrejambe qui semblait mouillée.

Duo additionna deux et deux.

Quatre était reparti dans son monde.

¤

- Oh merde... désolé, vieux.

- C'est pas grave mon mignon…

- …

- t'as qu'à lécher, on y verra que du feu.

¤

Il lui envoie un baiser

¤

- Tarkan c'était tout à l'heure, tes baisers tu te les gardes.

¤

Le jeune homme se rapproche de Duo, sortant de l'ombre formée par le coin du bar.

Encore un malade.

On aurait dit…

¤

- Vire ta main, t'aimeras pas si je le fais moi-même.

¤

Duo avait le chic pour tomber sur les relous de la vie désespérés de bouffer du steak, Rocky des bacs à sables, dragueur chez Mac Caïn, pue la frite.

Duo avait tellement l'habitude des loosers de boîtes… les beurrés c'était pour lui, les déchirés de la vie c'était pour lui, les stonés c'était pour lui, les décalqués aussi comme Félicie…

personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il lève le pied mais lui se comprenait.

Il avait le chic pour attirer les très cons.

Le dragueur glisse la main sur le torse de Duo, jusqu'à essayer de palper l'entrejambe, un sourire gourmand jouant sur ses lèvres.

Il ne dépassera jamais le nombril.

Duo avait intercepté la main.

¤

- Hmm… pourquoi, elle est pas bien là oh, tu la veux plus bas, c'est ça ? On n'est pas bien tous les deux ?

¤

La voix était douce, sirupeuse.

Le type aurait pu être bien s'il cherchait pas à se donner un genre.

Il avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film de cul ou de la vache qui rit avec sa boucle d'oreille dans le nez.

Duo était vert.

Quatre ? Il papotait avec son fan-club bien sûr.

¤

- Chuis pas intéressé. Bouge.

- Ton mec flirte tranquille avec tout ce qui bouge, pourquoi tu le ferais pas avec moi, hein ?

- Parce que t'es con ?

¤

Duo dégage la main. En éclatant consciencieusement quelques doigts avec un sourire démoniaque.

Le « relou » ne bronche pas, souriant de plus belle, même. C'était le mec typé de tout à l'heure.

Beau de près.

Bien naze aussi.

Et Lorie, dont c'était le remix, chantait « moi je préfère rester toute seule », ça pouvait être pire ?

¤

- Coriace ? J'aime ça… de loin t'étais…

- Pas assez loin ?

- T'es juste vert de ce que te fait ton mec alors tu t'excites sur moi mais je te pardonne. Je connais d'excellent moyens d'évacuer le trop-plein de stress, mon mignon. T'es tout tendu…

¤

Duo secoue la tête, dépité. Pourquoi lui ?

¤

- Lala de tous les mecs de la boîte pourquoi je tombe sur un Jet Li de Prisu ? 'tain t'étais mieux de loin, au moins t'avais pas ouvert la bouche.

- Chut, détends-toi… si tu veux me faire taire je connais deux trois moyens sympas… avec ton look j'étais sûr que t'étais branché sm…

¤

Duo se tourne vers Quatre, mais celui-ci a ses propres problèmes avec son fan-club.

¤

- Blondie, t'as une bouche à bouffer des sucre d'orge… viens voir ma sucette à l'anis…

- Et toi t'as une gueule de chameau. Va rouler tes bosses ailleurs où tu capteras de l'intérieur le sens du mot brise burnes.

¤

Problème réglé en cinq secondes, faut dire que quand Quatre voulait il pouvait avoir l'air inquiétant.

Duo était admiratif.

Duo n'avait pas assez de lumière pour que le relou puisse avoir le full force de son regard.

Et là il lui parle la main sur l'épaule, la bouche contre son oreille.

¤

- Depuis que vous êtes au bar, je t'observe, là, dans ton coin…

- Tu veux dire que le coin stratégique pour pas se faire emmerder par des chieurs c'est pas un coin stratégique ?

¤

Duo fait une clé au bras.

Le relou recule, l'est pas si malade que ça après tout

¤

- Oh… un piercing sur la langue… j'aime ça… j'aime de plus en plus mon petit chat. Dis, t'as des griffes catman ? Je peux être ton batman si tu veux…

¤

Oui, les mots en « se » trahissaient un petit peu.

Le concon avait un sourire encore plus…

¤

- Vas à la batcave si j'y suis.

- Seulement si t'y es, catman.

¤

Duo regarde Quatre papoter avec un autre gars à côté de lui, celui-là ne l'emmerde pas.

« batman » fronce du nez.

¤

- Attends, ton mec il a sa petite cour et… il te capte de temps en temps, il s'occupe pas de toi, mais moi je suis là pour toi… on était faits pour se rencontrer.

¤

Au secours…

S'il lui disait que c'était pas son mec il insisterait encore plus, c'était le genre.

Et s'il roulait une pelle à Quatre histoire de ?

Même pas, il les croyait déjà ensemble, ça servirait à rien.

Faudrait un autre mec en fait

Mais y en avait pas.

Faudrait une diversion en fait.

¤

**_The_****_ world is mine…_**

**_The_****_ world is mine…_**

¤

- Oh… bon sang mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi ?

¤

Duo aimait Quatre d'un seul coup.

Quatre avait tourné son tabouret et écarquillé les yeux…

La pause fut magique, Duo ignora complètement l'enquiquineur.

Le quart d'heure Lorie n'était plus, David Guetta était à sa place.

Quatre semble si fasciné qu'il en déposa son verre…

Duo avait été trop distrait par le bouffon, vu la vitesse à laquelle Quatre descendait ses verres, il avait dû en louper deux. Ou trois. Heureusement que les verres étaient petits.

Il récupère le verre discrètement d'une main…

¤

- Tu aimes être dominé ? Tu veux être ma soubrette ? Je suis sûr que tu aimes le fouet catman… ton corps est taillé pour le fouet et les châtiments…

¤

et de l'autre il en balance le contenu à la figure du relou.

Puis il redépose le verre de Quatre, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'il regardait avec autant d'insistance.

Il avait ses propres soucis.

Duo prend son inspiration.

¤

- Si tu restes là, tu te manges la vodka. Si tu persistes tu te bouffes les verres. Après ce sera mon poing.

- Relax, chaton, on fera comme tu voudras, on ira à ton rythme. Zen… J'aime les rebelles, c'est tellement plus jouissif au pieu. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Dégage.

- Enchanté, « Dégage ».

¤

Quatre ne savait même pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de Duo.

En fait il ne le voyait pas de son tabouret et puis il avait les yeux sur la piste à présent.

Il ne calculait que ce qu'il avait en face de lui depuis quelques temps.

¤

- Oh… bon… sang… je vais mes les faire, je vais me les faire.

- Quatre ? Qui ?

- Y a deux mecs qui dansent là-bas dans le coin, sur la droite. Ceux qui sont collés l'un contre l'autre. Oh bon sang quel cul !

¤

Quatre ondule sur son tabouret, fasciné se tournant à peine pour se faire resservi et vider cul sec.

Duo secoue la tête avec un sourire. C'était vrai qu'ils bougeaient bien les bougres, après, il lui fallait un visage pour que ça lui fasse plus.

Il avait le sang pas forcément chaud, fallait commencer par allumer la mèche.

Quatre avait le sang chaud. Pas oriental pour rien.

¤

- Lequel ?

- Lequel quoi ?

- Le « quel cul ».

- Les DEUX !

- Comment tu fais pour voir leurs tronches avec la lumière du bar ?

- J'm'en fous de leurs tronches là, je vois leurs corps. Et ils bougent bien. Ils m'appellent. Lalaa… oh ondule des hanches bébé… « the world is mine »

¤

Voyant que le dénommé Quatre ne faisait vraiment pas attention à son petit copain - même s'il ne comprenait pas la conversation il savait décrypter les attitudes corporelles -, le jeune asiatique décida qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

Après tout malgré son charme indéniable, il avait l'habitude d'avoir ses plus jolies proies à l'usure.

Et elles étaient tristes ses proies.

Belles.

Abandonnées par des petits amis volages.

Pas intéressés. Ils le disent tous. Ils craquent tous.

Sourire confiant.

¤

- Je m'appelle Wu Fei.

- Je m'en fous.

¤

L'un des danseurs, soutenu à la taille par l'autre, venait de se pencher complètement en arrière, tout en continuant à onduler.

Les mains de celui dessus caressait le torse de celui dessous… tout en se penchant par-dessus son corps…

Celui dessous écartait un peu les jambes…

Maman…

C'était sensuel voir presque sexuel.

Ça restait de la danse.

Quatre fait pivoter son tabouret une nouvelle fois, tournant dans le sens du bar pour demander.

¤

- J'ai besoin d'un verre, Trésor, le show donne chaud, chaud, CHAUD ! Mets un peu plus de pommes et moins de vodka, j'ai ptet des hallucinations.

- Plus de pommes ?

- Ouais du brut de pommes. Ou de l'alcool de pommes, plutôt, c'est le jus qui me fait halluciner, y a pas de degrés dedans. Mon con, je bande comme un cheval….

- Mets-toi à l'arrêt Jolly Jumper et goûte-moi ça.

¤

Et glou et glou et glou… petit verre, cependant.

¤

- Alors ?

- J'hallucine pas, hein ?

- T'hallucines pas, Cat.

- Caramba !

- Encore ?

- Je veux ouais ! Ça arrache, c'est ce que j'aime !

¤

Le barman resservait un Quatre en transe encore et encore tandis que le jus de pommes de Duo descendait comme s'il le buvait avec un bâton de sucette.

Le barman haussa un sourcil, complètement indifférent aux malheurs de Duo aux prises avec son sadique, il était assez grand pour se démerder et il était pas vigil.

La musique change et cette fois c'est Shakira et sa « tortura » à présent.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre qui se mordait les lèvres, les yeux brillants de plus en plus… il tenait à peine sur son siège.

¤

- Laisse-moi te montrer comment bouge un dragon… viens voir le dao que j'ai dans le froc… et si t'es sage je te mettrais les menottes.

¤

Duo se retient de frapper le relou.

¤

- Mais putain… retourne dans ta cage !

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? De loin t'étais hot mais de près c'est carrément le festival.

- …

- Ce corps, ces cheveux… ce tee-shirt en mailles… ce jean taille basse… ça hurle « en manque » « enchaîne-moi ». Pile poil mon genre de mec et j'aime _que _les mecs…

¤

Quatre avait dit que ça hurlait « in », « cool » et « sexy »

C'est la dernière fois qu'il sort avec Quatre.

¤

- …

¤

Quatre glougloute tout en matant, se tourne et reboit un coup, s'agitant de plus en plus.

Il est bien et Duo avait l'air bien aussi puisqu'il ne jouait plus les nounous.

Il devait avoir soif le pauvre vu qu'il buvait à peine.

Il demanderait au barman de servir un jus de pommes frais à Duo.

Un jus de pommes, ouais.

Héhé.

Le relou tente de toucher les cheveux.

Duo les fait basculer sur son épaule droite.

Le relou fait la moue.

¤

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, il sait pas ce qu'il loupe.

- Euh si c'est mon mec il est censé le savoir ce qu'il loupe.

- Euh si j'étais ton mec j'apprécierais pas qu'on te parle d'aussi près. Je capterais pas qu'on te parle tout court.

¤

Par contre être au bar et ne boire que deux boissons c'était pas normal, si le petit voulait s'asseoir, y avait des fauteuils pour ça. C'était pas très bon pour le business tout ça, son copain au moins ameutait.

Il fallait qu'il consomme.

Au haussement de sourcil qu'il avait eu à son encontre, le châtain répondit par un haussement d'épaules, voulant dire « hey, j'y suis pour rien si je bois lentement ! »

Puis avec un sourire dont le barman ne vit que les dents, Duo balança le contenu de son verre à la figure de son prétendant, enfin, il rendit le verre au barman.

¤

- Tu as bu dedans… c'est comme si toi et moi on s'était roulé une pelle…

¤

Le barman a un sourire discret, il avait du cran ce petit.

Cat l'appelait à présent, il jetterait vite fait un œil au petit voir si tout allait bien juste au cas où.

Après tout il fallait pas que les clients soient amochés non plus.

Le relou apparemment était extatique.

C'était pas sûr qu'il le reste.

¤

- Youpi… Si c'est comme ça que tu les roules les caniveaux sont tes seuls clients… j'ai atteint ma limite, là, va jouer ailleurs où je t'explose.

¤

Duo s'était à peine retourné pour lui lancer un regard froid.

Puis il s'était tourné vers le bar.

¤

- Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes mon petit chat, tu sais pas ce que tu loupes…

¤

Duo a une idée complètement saugrenue mais qui pouvait fonctionner si le mec en face était un blaireau.

¤

- Rien à foutre. Je suis une chatte.

- Une femelle ?

¤

Un blaireau, oui.

Ce cri de pucelle outragé…

C'était pas comme si ça n'existait pas ces blaireaux.

¤

- Ouais j'ovule, ça me rend plus masculine certaines périodes du mois.

- Tu ne peux pas être une femelle. Tu n'as pas de seins. Tu as trop de muscles ! Tu es trop beau.

¤

Duo se retourne et répond sérieusement :

¤

- Je suis gymnaste.

- …

- …

- Quelle horreur ! J'ai été excité par un buisson plutôt qu'une feuille de vigne ! J'ai été détourné du droit chemin, je dois aller me purifier, vite, vite !

¤

Duo tourna à nouveau, cachant son éclat de rire, priant le ciel que le relou ne capte pas qu'il avait une pomme d'Adam.

Oh…

Plus personne.

Pas de souffle chaud.

Plus d'odeur de vodka pomme.

Enfin parti.

Quant à Quatre eh bien…

Un fond de verre + un fond de verre + un fond de verre + un fond de verre… quand Fu Wei ou whatever the fuck c'est quoi son blaze s'étaient mangé le reste du fond + quelques vrais verres ….

¤

- Oh… au clair de ma lune, mon ami Pedro, prête-moi ta plume, je suis ton plumeau, ma chandelle est morte, allume-moi le feu, ouvre-moi ta porte que je t'ouvre mon pieu !

¤

Duo ne sait pas s'il fallait éclater de rire ou pleurer des pierres.

¤

- Euh Quatre… je crois que tu as… euh…

- Ouais je suis un peu déchiré mais ça passe, chouchou. Trésor tu les connais ?

¤

Trésor arrive avec un énième verre pour Quatre.

Le fan-club de Quatre est sur la piste, se rapprochant des sex gods ondulant comme… comme des trucs interdits aux mineurs.

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

¤

- Ouais, ils viennent assez souvent.

- C'est quoi leur nom ?

- Aucune idée, ils consomment, ils mettent l'ambiance sans vraiment le chercher mais j'en sais pas plus. On les appelle le sexy pack entre nous.

- Bien vu… Merci H, j'en peux plus ! Et ils sont aussi beaux de loin que de près ?

¤

Sitôt après avoir posé la question, Quatre s'était tourné pour voir le sexy pack en action sur la tortura.

Là l'un était devant l'autre, celui derrière enlaçant celui devant, en rythme.

Celui devant bougeant ses fesses contre le corps de celui derrière, souple comme une liane, alors qu'il levait haut les bras, posant sa tête sur une épaule.

Il y en avait un légèrement plus grand que l'autre apparemment.

¤

**_Ay amor me duele tanto,_**

**_me_****_ duele tanto _**

**_Que no creas más en mis promesas_**

**_Ay amor _**

**_Es una tortura _**

**_Perderte_******

¤

C'était une vraie torture pour Quatre que de les voir onduler sur la piste sans pouvoir les toucher…

Hé.

Depuis quand il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit ?

Il avait assez profité du spectacle.

Il avait envie de danser.

Duo ne voudrait jamais.

Mais bon, lui ?

¤

- Aussi…

¤

Un éclat de lumière avait mieux défini le visage de Duo et sa longue queue de cheval sur l'épaule, à peine quelques secondes et d'un seul coup le barman se met à l'inclure dans le semblant de conversation qu'il avait avec Quatre.

Semblant parce que Quatre ne se rappelait plus la question.

¤

- Aussi canons que ton copain et toi.

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil.

Le barman lui tend un grand verre bien frais avec deux gros glaçons, sans paille.

¤

- Tiens, tu as soif, petit.

- Merci

¤

Quatre détourne son regard du spectacle langoureux pour observer Duo du coin de l'œil.

Duo boit cul sec son jus de pommes frais, la chanson de Quatre et l'énorme blague qu'il avait faîte pour se débarrasser du relou l'ayant fait tousser de rire.

Cul sec.

Duo repose le verre.

Ferme les yeux.

Secoue la tête.

Tousse une fois.

Rouvre les yeux.

¤

- Bordel !

- Oui petit, tu l'as dit ! Quelle descente mes aïeux !

¤

Quatre fait un mouvement pour renifler le verre de Duo.

Il lui jette un regard bovin mignon avant de rire.

¤

- Ha HA !

- C'est pas un jus de pommes, ça.

- Non mais tu m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais, vu que t'as jeté le jus de pommes sur ton fan j'ai pensé que tu voudrais comme Cat.

- Mais tu m'as pas demandé !

- Ha HA !

¤

Quatre commence à avoir un rire 3615 pompette.

Duo avait la tête qui tournait.

¤

- C'est pas une vodka pomme ça.

- Nan chouchou, mais y a de la vodka et… y a de la pomme !

¤

Duo regarde le barman dans les yeux, se rapprochant de Quatre pour s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Le barman fut fasciné par les yeux violets.

Mais pourquoi il avait laissé le petit dans l'ombre ?

Pas étonnant qu'on soit venu le dénicher dans son coin !

Mais le jeune homme était plutôt vert.

¤

- Tu m'as filé une vodka/manzana verde et je l'ai bu cul sec ?

- Ouep.

- M'enfin ! On sert pas ça dans des grands verres !

- C'était pour rattraper toutes les consos que t'avais pas bues et quand on est au bar on consomme petit. Et puis on boit pas ça cul sec.

- Nan, mais s'il t'avait donné un petit verre chouchou, tu te serais méfié héhéhéhé.

¤

Quatre passe un bras autour de Duo.

Tout en jetant un œil bovin sur les danseurs.

¤

- YouuuuuuuuuHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOUUUUUUUUUUUU il est des nôtres, il est déchiré comme les autres ! Faut que je dessaoule sur la piste mua !

- Je suis PAS déchiré, d'abord !

¤

Regard bleu très intense du barman.

Grand sourire de Quatre.

Duo part sur le côté.

¤

- Okay ptet un peu…c'est juste le temps que ça descende euh…

- Il s'appelle H, Duo.

- H ?

- Il porte bien son nom hein ?

¤

Rire bouffon des deux.

Duo est en live.

¤

- Je m'appelle Hyppolite mais chut faut pas le dire. H ça fait moins pitié.

- Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé. Ué ça fait moins pitié que Duo.

- Tu t'es déjà tapé hippopotamus en surnom ? Hip hip hip Hourra ?

- …

- Hopi wan kénobi ?

- Nan, Duo, deux en un ça me suffit

¤

Duo se met à rire et à rire et à rire.

Il y avait des paillettes partout dans ses yeux.

Oh la lune était jolie, elle avait tout plein de couleurs.

Et elle tournait en live autour d'elle-même rien que pour lui.

Ben il était où le soleil ?

¤

- Encore un verre, Duo ?

Duo était au goût du barman, parfaitement à son goût.

Ses yeux bleus ne le lâchaient plus.

Il adorait les blonds mais il avait quelque chose pour les beautés exotiques.

Et un type aux cheveux longs et aux yeux violets c'était exotique.

¤

- Nan, nan c'est bon, ptet plus tard mais si je prends plus je vais dormir et faut que je surveille Quatre.

- Oh. Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ué on est vnus ensemble

- T'es mignon quand tu te lâches tu sais ? T'as les yeux qui brillent et tu souris. Et t'es rouge bouillotte.

¤

Eclat de rire.

Duo se retient au bar parce que Quatre le tient plus.

¤

- Chuis en live total. J'ai pris la boule à facettes pour la lune.

- Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux…

- Nan c'est bon, je suis défait mais pas à ce point.

¤

Regard déçu du barman.

Mais bon c'était pas comme si c'était l'homme de sa vie, hein ?

¤

- Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là !

- Nan nan, c'est bon, je dois garder la tête froide pour surveiller Cat !

- Le petit chat doit avoir cassé sa laisse alors.

- Kua ? Donne-moi un verre d'eau step. De l'eau ou je te jure que je te fous mon poing dans la gueule.

¤

Les yeux de Duo sont étonnamment sérieux pour quelqu'un de paf.

Le barman avale sa salive, trop, trop mignon… et trop sérieux. A la tension de son corps on voit qu'il faut pas l'emmerder.

¤

- Tiens, petit.

- Merci, H. Cat, je t'entends plus, t'es mort pillo ou quoi ?

¤

Grand sourire de Duo.

Se tourne légèrement pour parler à un Cat ivre.

Puis fronce les sourcils.

¤

- Ben… il est où Cat ? Je le vois pas ?

- Ton pote est en train de se faire prendre en sandwich par deux gars. Il est en train de rouler une pelle aux deux.

- Hein ? A quel moment il s'est barré ?

- Quand t'as commencé à discuter avec le barman.

¤

Le faux frère !

Duo capte qui lui parle.

Ça sent la vodka pomme.

Il se tourne aussi pour voir où est Quatre.

Oh

My

God.

¤

- T'es encore là, toi ? T'as pas d'honneur c'est pas possible.

- Où veux-tu que je sois ? Où tu es, je vais… je sais que t'es un mec, j'ai vu ta pomme d'Adam tout à l'heure. Bien vu le coup des femelles ça avait réussi.

¤

Duo s'aperçoit que le brun a une couette mais moins longue que la sienne.

Ptet sa quéquette aussi ?

Il boit une gorgée d'eau et rit bêtement, il est complètement parti mais pas au point de céder au taré.

Quant au taré… voyant Duo parti, il se dit qu'il a toutes les chances d'avoir sa soubrette…

¤

- Allez viens petit chat… ces mecs-là ils assurent pas une cacahuète, ton mec non plus.

- Euh si eux ils assurent pas une cacahuète toi je sais pas ce que t'assure. Un pipasol ?

¤

Le barman revient d'avoir nettoyé ses verres.

Un regard froid.

¤

- Un problème Duo ?

- Non H, je vais rejoindre Quatre, c'est cool.

- Il est chaud bouillant ton copain !

- Normal, il s'amuse !

¤

Petit sourire du barman à l'air renfrogné de Duo.

Il était mignon quand il luttait pour ne pas être pompette.

Mais ça tanguait beaucoup !

¤

- Il est toujours comme… wow il est toujours comme ça le Cat ?

- Quand il a bu ? Ouais et c'est de ta faute, H.

- Alors ça te fait rien que ton gars se tape deux autres mecs ? Votre union est vachement libre, c'est cool…

¤

Duo se redresse, trébuche, ignorant l'imbécile qui venait de lui poser la question.

Pourquoi il était là déjà ?

¤

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Quatre. A tout' H.

- Tu devrais…

¤

Duo balance le contenu de son verre d'eau à la tête de Fiu We.

Ou whatever the fuck c'est quoi son blaze.

Puis il se dirige vers son ami en… compagnie.

Il se sentait tout léger mais il avait encore un ptit peu de conscience.

Un tit peu.

Wu Fei était sur ses talons.

Il les aimait vraiment indomptables.

C'était la seule proie non scotchée à son mec non plus et il avait faim.

¤

Duo se dirige vers les trois zozos sans se cogner.

Wow, il assure.

Quatre était en train de rouler une pelle à un gars tout en se faisant caresser par un autre.

Ok.

Apparemment c'était les danseurs.

Ok.

Ils dansaient tous ensemble.

Okay.

Sur du Kevin Little, Turn me On.

Ok.

Duo sent une main sur son épaule, la main du relou.

Pas ok.

¤

Quatre voit Duo et sourit, l'attirant vers lui, dégageant la main de Wu Fei par la même occasion.

Wu Fei se fait dégager par l'un des deux mecs.

Wu Fei est dégoûté.

¤

- Ah t'es là enfin ! Viens jouer avec nous ! On joue à devine ce que t'as bu ? Et tu sais comment on fait pour deviner ? On s'emballe !

¤

Quatre était extatique.

Plus que d'habitude.

Aie aie aie… Duo n'était pas suffisamment éclaté pour éclater sa conscience.

¤

- Euh non ça va pas être possible…

- Mais si, mais si, tu vas aimer…

¤

La voix de celui qui avait parlé était douce…

Comme son débardeur.

Comme ses muscles…

¤

**_So_****_ let me hold you_**

**_Boy caress my body  
You got to me going crazy you  
turn me on  
turn me on..._**

¤

Le grand jeune homme propriétaire de la voix attrape Duo par la taille, bouge contre lui et lui roule une pelle terrible, mangeant sa bouche tout en ondulant des hanches.

Duo est surpris mais il suit, il est doué et il continue à danser… mais il est trop surpris et trop gêné pour l'enlacer.

¤

**_turn_****_ me on  
turn me on..._**

¤

Duo a la tête qui tourne.

Le grand jeune homme chuchote :

¤

- Vodka manzana verde et jus de pommes.

¤

Le grand relâche Duo pour aller parler à l'oreille de son ami, qui était en train de négocier Quatre.

Le second danseur, légèrement plus petit, lâche Quatre et le laisse volontiers à son pote – après tout il l'avait embrassé goulûment en attendant que son copain s'amuse -, puis il attrape Duo avant de murmurer :

¤

- On va voir si t'as raison.

- Euh…

¤

Le plus petit des deux embrasse Duo langoureusement, sensuellement, goûtant à tout, prenant son temps, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps pour se poser sur ses fesses.

Duo se surprend à ouvrir un peu plus les lèvres et à plonger sa langue dans la bouche inconnue.

Duo se surprend à l'enlacer par le cou, à plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux humides et courts.

Son corps est lisse… humide et torse nu.

Leurs lèvres se séparent.

¤

- Hmm… vodka manzana verde, jus de pommes, manzana kass

¤

La voix collait des frissons à Duo, surtout contre son oreille comme ça…

Duo se surprend à entrer dans le jeu… et à l'aimer aussi.

Il était tellement défait… quoique ?

¤

- Champagne et kir pêche et kir royal…

¤

Quatre est mort de rire et trop occupé à danser avec son danseur.

Le brun murmure :

¤

- Bien…

- Et… on gagne quoi à ce jeu ?

¤

Un sourire sensuel, de toutes façons il voit pas tellement plus que ça non plus.

¤

- Le droit de rejouer bien sûr…

¤

Dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués… la conscience arriverait en full force quand il aurait dessaoulé

Il ne se savait même pas leurs noms, ni avaient vraiment vu leur visage.

Quatre à côté, riait à perdre haleine :

¤

- Yippee ! Il s'est déconstiphmm…

¤

Et Duo pensait quand il le pouvait :

¤

- Je suis pas dans la merde….

¤

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Vala vala !

La fin de la fic avec la seconde partie de ce chap, puis l'épilogue.

(ouais trop long oh puis moquez-vous XD)

Disclaimers sups : « turn me on » appartient à Kevin Little, « La Tortura » à Shakira, « Maria » à Ricky Martin et « The world is mine » à David Guetta.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤sifflote¤


	4. Tu luttes, hein ? On s'en fout !

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, en cinq parties – sachant que la 5ème c le chap 3 coupé en trois XDDDDD même moi je me marre. Mais ça aurait été trop long hein ? Si c'était pas fini je serais désespérée XP - + épilogue. Pardon d'avance pour le dernier chap !**

**Rating : T +(ça existe ?)**

**Couple : pas encore ? enfin pas vraiment, si ?**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! Parce qu'une partie de cette histoire est vraie, même si « romancée » et je dis bien « romancée » XDD**

**Ps TuLag : une de tes reviews m'a fait te mettre un tit clin d'œil dans la fic !**

**Mici**** reviews à : Flo-de-miel **(saluuut nounou lol ça faisait longtps !)**, Florinoir **(longtemps nossi !)**, Shima-Chan **(il faut tjrs un relou et là c Wu, oui, pour une fois avec moi !)**, Katana **(lol !),** Selenna **(contente que tu te sois marrée)**, Yohina **(kikoo toi ! marre de Quatre chochotte lol)**, didilove37 **(qui sait ? ah oui, moi lol)**, Yuliel **(contente, vala la suite !),** ma lunanamoi **(chuuuuut tu auras la lecture tout à l'heure comme promis)** mon petit poulpe **(tu me vois encore, là ? XD)

**Important**** : boire comme un trou c'est pas top top mais bon. Boire au volant peut tuer. Ne déconnez pas avec vos vies ni avec celle des autres.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre IV : tu luttes, hein ? On s'en fout !**

¤

**Abyss****, 4h00 du mat, séquence latino, une ½ heure après la « rencontre »**

¤

_Papi papi, papi chulo… Hey beau gosse…._

¤

D'une oreille à une autre…

¤

- Allez _Papi_ bouge ton corps… ondule-moi ça…

- Comme ça, Trésor ?

¤

Et ça danse, bordel.

Et ça se touche pour mieux se quitter, ça s'enlace et tout. Classe, hot, sensuel.

Et ça secoue le bas des reins contre le sien, ou contre ses fesses, fait des mouvements de va et vient.

Mais ça fait pas coin-coin et ça barbotte pas.

Par contre ça a des pecs qu'on dit miam et que personne d'autre ira le manger. Oulala comme dirait Homer Simpson.

Lui en avoir une dalle de rat.

Et suaf.

¤

- Hmm… tu as ça dans le sang.

- Et toi, dans la peau, Trésor…

¤

Ils sont à peine à quelques centimètres de distance quand ils ne se touchent pas,

suffisamment pour ressentir la chaleur entre leurs corps.

Suffisamment pour sentir le manque… que pépère intensifiait quand il le fixait de ses yeux SCF.

Ouais Sans Couleur Fixe. Vas mater la couleur des yeux dans une boîte. Et quand t'es beurré tu peux prendre La Cata pour Emmanuel Chain. Quoique…

¤

- T'es pas assez près…

- Je suis à trois pas et tu m'entends parler, c'est pas assez ?

- Tu le _sentiras_ quand ce sera assez, _corrazon_…

¤

Quatre allait ptet lever le pied sur l'alcool ce soir. Oh si peu. _Ça va pas non ?_

Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu trop et même s'il tenait bien, c'était pas normal. A moins que ce ne soit son partenaire ?

Ce mec retournait mieux le cerveau qu'un narguilé coupé par ses soins.

Là il lui fait le signe de se rapprocher de lui, de l'index.

¤

_Papi, papi, papi veng a mi… Beau gosse, viens voir Papa…_

Quatre se rapproche…

¤

- C'est assez ?

¤

_Dit la baleine…_

Quatre ne saurait dire lequel des deux l'avait le plus excité en dansant tout à l'heure, mais niveau baisers c'était celui-là qui avait une courte tête.

Très courte mais là, quoi. Et puis il avait nettement plus testé ce produit que l'autre.

Les deux ? Il était pas contre… fallait voir ça avec euh… c'était quoi son nom. Et l'autre aussi… avec les longs cheveux… c'était trop flou…

Plus tard.

Pour le moment il était bien nourri.

Un mouvement de hanche bien vicieux, en rythme avec le remix de Lorna.

Un sourire en coin contre une oreille.

Des mains sous un t-shirt en voile humide.

¤

- Tu sens tout mon corps, là ?

- …

¤

Lala… Quatre aurait bien répondu, pour ça il aurait fallu que les neurones véhiculent des infos et là ils étaient court-circuités.

Ils avaient survécu, avaient pourtant été noyés dans l'alcool et le nargui enfin, ils pouvaient le faire ! Concentre-toi euh… comment je m'appelle déjà ?

N'empêche… Quatre s'était attaqué à un sacré morceau en venant entre les deux.

Et ils l'avaient bien pris. Oh yes…

Il s'était approché et tout, avait ondulé des hanches contre l'un, caressé les fesses de l'autre de son corps et hop c'était parti.

Après ça flou astronomiquement cosmique, il s'était retrouvé tout seul avec la deuxième moitié de l'orange.

¤

_Tu as volé, as volé, as volé, as volé, as volé, as volé, as volé, as volé l'orange._

_Dégage Michal._

Et cte moitié là toute seule faisait mal.

Très mâle.

Quatre avait beau avoir un gros appétit, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas laisser des restes… bah il en remangerait plus tard, il allait se faire plus fourmi que cigale.

Si tout allait bien il allait même pas avoir à négocier, il avait qu'à laisser le charme agir, au risque d'avoir le joystick en feu et le train arrière fermé pour rénovation. Ça en vaudrait la peine héhé.

¤

- Est-ce que tu me sens, _corrazon_ ?

- Je sais pas si on peut être plus près, Trésor…

- Mais si, mais si, on peut.

¤

Caramba ! Ma parole il soutient ce qu'il avance le gaillard !

C'est pas qu'il l'avait pas senti mais l'alcool était trop présent dans son pauvre petit corps musclé pour qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Quatre le voulait le grand méchant sucre d'orge. Y avait intérêt à ce qu'il assure derrière.

On dit que l'alcool excite les mecs : c'est vrai.

Faut juste voir où ça les mène tout ça et leur partenaire s'il y a.

¤

_Papi papi, papi chulo_

¤

Parce que ça promet, ça promet, ça chauffe et à la fin ça finit aux toilettes à pleurer des pierres parce que « j'ai déconné, ça passe pas » ou dans le lit à ronquer comme un bienheureux qui a fait autre chose que promettre dans le vent. C'est beau de rêver.

Quand c'était pas le record du monde du départ arrêté, le pompette ayant atteint l'extase à une vitesse qui aurait pu être plaisante si le partenaire était aussi du voyage.

Un partenaire pas saoul ou dessaoulé pour le coup. Et Quatre il voulait pas se faire avoir. Il s'était déjà retrouvé petit lapin sans carotte quand on lui avait promis un festin.

¤

_Papi, papi, papi veng a mi…_

¤

Bien sûr il y avait les exceptions, les étalons qu'on se demande quand ils vont bien pouvoir atteindre le bout du tunnel parce que le cavalier en a marre du saut d'obstacle.

Ou quand ça marchait ils remettaient le couvert. Trop. Quatre était entre les trois, tout dépendait comment il était chargé et à quoi.

Et de la motivation.

Là il était chargé à bloc pour tenir des rounds que même Rocco Siffredi il peut se brosser la quéquette chez Martine ou Sourcil Girl, niveau brosse y avait du matos.

Mah c'était beau de rêver. Il savait pas si l'autre était mignon.

Il savait juste que la merveille avait un corps terrible. Et que El Gringo – d'ailleurs il allait l'appeler comme ça vu qu'il se démerdait pas mal sur les rythmes latinos -, ondulait comme quelque chose d'interdit aux mineurs et que lui se sentait des envies pas très catholiques. Ça tombait bien, il l'était pas.

Un mouvement de hanches fluide, vicieux.

¤

_Papi papi_

¤

- Voilà… danse avec moi

¤

Il avait ôté ses mains de sous son t-shirt et Quatre avait retenu un mouvement de protestation.

Ils dansent à présent l'un contre l'autre, l'un avançant, l'autre reculant, sans se tenir, sans se marcher sur les pieds, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude.

C'était pas comme si Quatre ne savait pas qu'il était doué le pépère, mais vivre l'expérience de l'intérieur c'était autre chose.

C'était la même différence entre mater une pomme et la croquer. L'avant-goût du goût n'avait rien avoir avec le goût lui-même.

Ni le croquant.

Ni le jus.

Ni la chair.

¤

- Tu danses _vraiment _bien… t'as pris des cours c'est pas possible.

- Merci. Non pas vraiment en fait.

¤

_papi__ chulo_

¤

Et ça se déhanche.

Et ça écarte les cuisses légèrement pour laisser une jambe s'introduire.

Quatre était aux anges. Non.

Quatre était à Sodome.

Mais dans son état d'euphorie pré post ébriété il pouvait hausser un sourcil.

Y avait un truc qu'il pouvait pas blairer par contre c'était les mythos.

¤

_Papi, Papi Papi_

¤

- Quoi, c'est inné ?

- Non. A la base je suis très… souple…

- Je vois ça mon mignon, je le sens aussi…

¤

Oh oui il le sentait.

Il voyait pas le visage de pépère mais qu'est-ce qu'il sentait son… son enthousiasme !

¤

- Et puis maman est Argentine et depuis tout petit, pendant les fêtes familiales je danse avec elle et les oncles et tantes et sœur et… .

¤

Quatre capte un mot sur deux mais il comprend enfin il croit ?

¤

- Je vois. Maman était Turque et j'avais droit à tout le bordel. Je lutte encore aujourd'hui contre mes soeurs.

- Tu devrais pas, tu te débrouilles vachement bien avec ton corps…

¤

Voix de velours.

On retourne dans le vif du sujet.

¤

- Le yoga est mon ami, Trésor. Et puis je peux en dire autant de toi…

¤

_veng__ a mi…_

¤

Quatre lui fait un sourire coquin avant de se tourner, l'allumant en remuant le bassin.

Là il avait le bras gauche autour du cou de « El Gringo », la droite était le long de son corps.

Là « El Gringo » avait le bras gauche autour de sa taille et son autre main il savait pas où elle était, il la sentait pas c'est qu'elle devait être le long du corps aussi.

Là il lui murmurait à l'oreille les paroles de Papi Chulo tout en bougeant en rythme, lui mordillant l'oreille de temps en temps.

¤

- Tu quieres el… _Tu veux le_

- Hmmm

¤

Et Quatre répond par un ample mouvement de hanches et les gémissements sexy voire obscènes de la chanson.

A chaque réponse « El Gringo » faisait pencher Quatre en arrière… heureusement qu'il connaissait la chanson parce que capter l'espagnol quand on est paf c'est hardcore.

¤

- Te gusta el... _Tu aimes le_

- Hmmm

¤

« El Gringo » savait ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait.

¤

- Te traigo el… _Je t'apporte le_

- Hmmm

¤

Mama mia… quels mouvements.

¤

- Que rico el… _Que c'est bon le…_

- Hmmm

¤

Il faisait descendre un Quatre extatique de plus en plus bas, tout en continuant à murmurer les paroles.

Quatre se savait souple mais pas à ce point.

¤

- Sabroso el… Savoureux le

- Hmmm

¤

Faut dire qu'avec une telle motivation…

¤

- Y a ti te va encantar… _Et toi tu vas adorer_

¤

… on ne pouvait qu'être

¤

- Hmmm

¤

…motivé.

Et on ne pouvait que suivre.

Et onduler.

Onduler.

Et descendre.

Descendre…

Il allait se choper une sciatique ou un lumbago.

Là il s'en foutait. Grave.

¤

- Suavemente y'all… _Tous et doucement_

¤

Là le rythme change subtilement et…

¤

- Mueve el cuerpo... _Bouge ton corps_

¤

Le corps suit, langoureusement. Même quelqu'un qui capte rien à la langue capte ce que le corps doit faire.

Ah… la seconde main de « El Gringo » était arrivée autour de sa taille aussi.

Et la seconde main de Quatre avait atterrit autour du cou de « El Gringo ».

Et « El Gringo » le relève doucement… doucement, en le maintenant encore plus contre lui si c'était possible

Et ses mains glissent sur ses fesses… au pieu ça devait être le festival avec lui.

¤

- Asi tienes que hacerlo slow… _Tu dois le faire comme ça lentement_

¤

Doucement.

Quatre veut un baiser là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il n'est pas accordé. « El Gringo » veut jouer.

« El Gringo » veut chanter à sa peau et là y avait pas à répondre avec la voix, mais qu'avec son corps.

« El Gringo » veut faire monter la température. Ses mains se glissent sous le voile du t-shirt, pour caresser la peau dessus, des reins moites de lui. Ondulent encore, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez près. En rythme, toujours.

Quatre gémit doucement alors que « El Gringo » se penchait lui-même en arrière doucement, très bas mais pas aussi bas qu'il avait penché son partenaire.

¤

- con el tempo… _en rythme_

¤

Quatre avait chaud, chaud, chaud. Et il transpirait.

Dans son état de semi paffage il aimerait en profiter pour sentir si ses bras schnouffaient, discrétos quoi.

Mais il avait pris ses précautions : il transpirait mais pas comme les bœufs non plus.

¤

- al son del flow… _sur ce flow_

¤

« El Gringo » redresse Quatre qui se dit que c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas envie de vomir avec tous ces mouvements. Pas fashion de gerber aussi.

Il tenait beaucoup trop bien l'alcool pour être honnête.

¤

- arriba, arriba, arriba otra vez ? _on__ remonte, on remonte, on remonte encore une fois_ ¿

¤

Une fois à la même hauteur que son partenaire, Quatre, à bout de souffle, ne pouvait que murmurer contre ses lèvres les seuls mots espagnols qu'il avait vraiment captés de la soirée vive le lycée ça servait :

¤

- Otra vez, otra vez… _encore…_

¤

Et ils dansent encore. Ondulent encore.

Et ils se penchent encore… mais cette fois ils s'embrassent. Tout doucement.

Quatre se laisse vraiment, curieusement séduire, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Il se laisse plus séduire qu'exciter, même si l'excitation était là et bien là.

Et ma foi… c'était agréable… de laisser tomber la chacal attitude quelques temps…

Il était original celui-là. Il espérait très fort qu'il soit brun aux yeux bleus. Bah oui il a son type quand même, si ses mains n'étaient pas occupées il aurait croisé les doigts.

¤¤¤

A côté, la nana en bikini string lamé qui dansait autour de sa barre de fer était sympathique mais bon, peu de personne la regardait assez longtemps pour bien profiter du spectacle.

Ben oui le lamé ça réfléchit la lumière et donc le soutif et le string ça éblouit mais pas dans le bon sens.

Ce qui faisait que même les hétéros les regardaient avant de bien capter que Quatre n'était pas une femme très masculine.

N'empêche, il avait un beau petit cul, ils se disaient.

¤

N'empêche… les questions/réponses existentielles venaient à Quatre et à son esprit embrumé au moment les plus débiles.

Merde quoi, il se faisait chauffer la tulipe comme jamais elle avait bourgeonné !

¤

L'est où Fanfan euh Duo ? _On s'en fout, il a un beau joujou, il y a goûté, il se démerde._

Qui est Duo ? _On s'en fout on s'en rappellera plus tard quand on aura débeurré la tartine._

Putain t'es qui ? _On s'en fout du moment qu'il bouge comme ça…_

Ou t'étais ces 22 premières années, ouais d'abord ? _T'étais caché ?_

Comme les steaks.

- Héhé !

¤

Quatre gloussait comme le bel enfoiré qu'il était de la blague plus naze qu'une carambar.

El Gringo, préférant sans doute ne pas intervenir dans une conversation entre le blond et lui-même préfère le renverser en arrière et lui rouler une pelle.

Y avait pas à réfléchir sur une piste, y avait à danser. Et capter où était Duo… ouais plus tard…

* * *

**Plus tard, même salle…**

¤

_I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to "Move it"_

¤

Ça faisait ¾ d'heure que Duo ne se posait aucune question.

¤

_I like to move it, move it_

¤

Qu'il se trémoussait sur du merengue, dance-hall, ragga contre un corps 100 pour 100 « TNT »

¤

_I like to move it, move it_

¤

Qu'il collait sans le moindre scrupule ses fesses au ventre du propriétaire de la bombe surnommé « TNT » et qu'il l'enlaçait par le cou, par derrière.

¤

_I like to move it, move it_

¤

Que les bras de « TNT » étaient sur ses hanches et qu'il faisait des mouvements de va et vient contre son corps en nage, au rythme de la musique, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

¤

_You__ like to_

¤

¾ d'heure qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et… qu'il se la jouait garce.

Pourquoi y avait pas de masculin à ce mot d'abord ?

Duo était loin d'être une fille. Pourtant c'était une vraie garce.

Duo recommence à se poser des questions.

Duo commence à redescendre, à dégriser un brin.

Faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait transpiré, l'alcool avait eu le temps de se barrer un peu dans les urines.

D'ailleurs il avait une sacrée envie de faire pipi.

¤

_move__ it_

¤

Et il le bougeait son derrière nom d'une pipe.

Euh… mauvaise image.

Il commençait vaguement à sentir la proue d'un navire qui tenait bon la barre. Il ne savait pas que le capitaine avait les mains dans le dos, pas facile de naviguer dans ces conditions.

Il commençait à vaguement se rappeler son propre prénom. C'était dur.

Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qui était le capitaine. Une petite voix lui criait très fort qu'il s'en foutait mais royal. Mais il avait mal à la tête.

Il commençait à se rappeler vaguement d'un type qui s'appelait Carlton… Carter… euh…

Quatre ?

¤

Il ouvre des yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés et stoppe net ses mouvements.

Il se retourne presque affolé.

Qu'est-ce.

Qu'il.

Foutait ?

¤

Les lumières – le comble vu le manque ! - commencent à lui faire mal aux yeux… mais pas au point de bien lui faire distinguer son vis-à-vis.

Juste qu'il était châtain ou brun.

Yeux il sait pas.

Bouche pleine, ferme et douce, longue langue agile et piercing boule.

Torse nu avec des plaquettes que même les suisses et les belges ils peuvent se rhabiller.

Pas un pet de graisse ni de poil.

Une taille cool à enlacer.

Un pantalon lisse et sombre, près du corps sans être moulant. Belles formes, cuisses puissantes, toniques… belles… fesses…

Duo se rappelait plus si c'était les siennes qu'il avait aperçues ou celle de son pote.

Ah oui son pote.

Il lui avait roulé une pelle aussi.

Oh putain dans quoi il s'était embarqué…

Miam…

¤

Duo revient à la bouche.

Beau sourire.

Mais il allait lui mettre un wind.

Pourquoi faire des mini sermons à Quatre si c'était pour faire comme lui ?

Quoi penser d'un gars qui roule une pelle à ton pote comme si c'était la fête ?

La petite voix disait à Duo « t'as fait pareil hypocrite » et euh « c'est la fête ».

Et la conscience de Duo rougissait en disant « c'est pas pareil » Même si elle y croyait à moitié. Elle avait la décence de rougir.

Duo secoue la tête et entend des murmures de protestation gentils…

¤

- PUTAIN

- AAAAAAAAAAH

- BORDEL MON ŒIL

- LE CON

- TROU DU'C

- Oh vos gueules, chochottes.

¤

… parce que dans le mouvement il avait balancé des cheveux dans la gueule de certains.

A quel moment ses cheveux s'étaient lâchés ?

I like to move it continue à jouer et « TNT » continue à se déhancher sensuellement.

Puis il répond.

¤

- Quand je te l'ai demandé.

- Quand ?

¤

« TNT » lui lance le regard compatissant aux moussaillons qui se prennent pour des capitaines.

Ah ces ptits jeunes sans expérience ?

Quoique lui il avait des heures de vol.

Il voulait juste oublier, ça se voyait mais ses souvenirs de vies passées brûlaient dans son corps, dans tous ses mouvements.

L'inconnu aux longs cheveux transpirait le sexe, le désir, le mystère aussi.

Comme son pote blondinet.

Sauf que le blondinet ne cachait rien même si on aurait tort de se fier aux apparences. Fêtard mais pas con.

Sexy mais pas trash.

Le gaillard savait ce qu'il voulait, comment il le voulait.

Le genre de type qu'il aime, pas une chochotte indécise, c'était pas un gamin non plus.

¤

Le type aux longs cheveux, lui, faisait tout pour museler son tempérament volcanique.

Là encore il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences sinon on voyait un timide jeune homme dans des vêtements sexy.

Non.

Pas avec sa démarche sûre et féline. Pas avec cette aura autour de lui. Pas avec cette manière de danser, bouger.

Pas avec cette manière de vous manger la bouche.

¤

- Quand je t'ai…

¤

Il s'approche et pose ses lèvres au creux du cou de Duo.

Lèche.

Mordille.

Puis se recule avec un sourire.

Duo ne bouge pas.

¤

- Enfin une des fois quoi… . Tu as gloussé.

- Chuis pas un dindon.

- Certes. J'ai pris ton couinement du moment pour un oui. Je l'ai senti sous mes lèvres.

¤

Quand Duo était paf, il savait qu'il faisait tout un tas de bruits cosmiques qu'il regrettait plus tard quand il s'en rappelait. S'il s'en rappelait.

C'était une des raisons qui faisait que Duo évitait de se murger en public. Bien tenir l'alcool ne signifie pas forcément bien se tenir, même si on n'est pas lourd. Duo fronce les sourcils.

¤

- L'est où mon chouchou.

- C'est moi qui l'ai.

¤

Duo tend la main.

L'autre lui sourit, dansant toujours.

¤

- Tut-tut… va falloir… venir le chercher…

¤

Il sort le chouchou de sa poche sa poche arrière et le met entre ses lèvres, le regard brillant.

Duo sait que s'il tend la main, il ne va pas la récupérer. Ni récupérer le chouchou.

Duo bave, secoue la tête, puis se barre.

¤

- Où tu vas ?

¤

Je vais faire pipi, tu veux me la tenir aussi ?

¤

- A ton avis ?

¤

« TNT » a un regard à la « je vois »

A la « ouais tu veux me mettre un plan ». Mais il a un petit sourire.

¤

- Ah. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

¤

Non, pas bonne idée. Quoique… emmener un des sexy packs aux toilettes permettait de voir sa tronche en pleine lumière… même défoncée.

A côté de ça aller aux toilettes avec la gueule en 15 D voire en SD ça le faisait pas… pas glamour pour lui quoi, il avait une image aussi, même éclatée.

Nan mais quand il y pensait… CTE HONTE ? Pour quoi il passait ?

Une toute petite voix lui criait « on s'en fout ». Il avait mal au crâne…

¤

- Non c'est bon.

¤

« TNT » hausse les épaules et continue à danser. A peine éloigné et Duo voyait une nuée de guêpes se rapprocher de la fleur à butiner.

Mais la fleur était carnivore. Et sélective. Très.

¤¤¤

Une fois la commission faîte – en ayant failli couler ses cheveux avec la chasse d'eau, ce fut in extremis - il se lave les mains devant le miroir…

¤

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? C'est quoi ce plan lèvres en feu ? C'est pas moi ça.

¤

et s'observe.

Mèches de cheveux un peu partout, yeux brillants comme des comètes.

Joues rouges.

Lèvres humides et entrouvertes, traces rouges suspectes au niveau du cou.

Mamelons en feu.

Torse moite…

¤

- Cte gueule de j'ai vu dieu. Cat doit avoir des capotes ? Argh ! J'vais pas me taper un mec que je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ni c'est quoi son nom !

¤

Réflexion/Raison

¤

- Même s'il sait se servir de son piercing. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi hot. Si Cat est trop mort au pire de chez pire je demande à Hilde pour les exo…

¤

_« flashback « _

¤

Il y a trop de gens qui t'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMENT…

¤

_« fin du flashback »_

¤

- Euh, je vais me démerder plutôt…

¤

Résolution/Détermination.

¤

- Si c'est jouer à saute-mouton pour se réveiller avec un vla l'état autant s'abstenir. Ouais. Trop d'expériences nazes. S'il le faut il est comme Fu Wei !

¤

Mission/tête dans le fion ?

¤

- Prévenir Cat ou récupérer ses clés. Rien à battre, c'est pas une jeune pucelle. J'parle à un miroir en serrant les poings c'te pitié. Pas grave, j'assume.

¤¤¤

_Y a pas de saison pour que vive la musique  
Au fond pas de saison pour que vive le son  
En marchant tu donnes une cadence à tes pas  
Tu sens la musique au bout de tes doigts_

¤

Duo sort des toilettes, aussi déterminé que dépité. Il est tenté de repartir aux toilettes tellement la musique est naze mais bon, action, faut se bouger.

Il essaie de les repérer là où il les avait laissé, à peu près dans le même coin, sur la piste, à droite en partant du bar.

Personne.

Il avait bien songé à demander au barman vite fait, mais il était trop occupé, il servait vite.

Il avait eu le temps de lui faire un petit clin d'œil et de lui demander s'il venait boire un coup, en levant le verre qu'il tenait.

Duo avait secoué la tête gentiment.

Mauvais choix. Même si la vodka était redescendue, ça empêchait pas qu'elle faisait encore bobo tête là.

Pas de gestes brusques. Mais où ils étaient Quatre et son sexy pack ? Et l'ex sien ?

¤

- Salut toi... oh ces cheveux… on dirait une sirène... avec une queue. Parce que t'en as une, hein ?

- Putain…

¤

Embuscade.

En plus le mec il danse.

Il danse.

Sur ÇA

Mains en l'air et tout. Plus vite que la musique. Oh le cassage de mythe…

¤

- Si tu cherches ton mec il est là-bas, près des fauteuils.

¤

Duo cherche, cherche et cherche… puis repère Quatre, près des fauteuils de velours rouge. Ben oui, près des tables, elles-mêmes assez près du bar.

Y avait un sceau à glace sur l'une d'elles, on dirait.

Il s'est encore murgé ? Quel poivrot… Il va devoir s'asseoir sur ses révisions avec Q… Et sur Lost aussi ? Quoique s'asseoir sur Sawyer… hmmm

¤

- Il a pas perdu de temps le mignon… Avoue que tu te sens bafoué, humilié… il te faut quoi pour que tu le largues ? Que tu te prennes un vrai mec ?

¤

C'est vrai que c'était rapide. Duo ne relevait pas le reste, il laissait le pauvre mec dans son délire.

Le temps qu'il aille aux toilettes Cat et son boy s'étaient ramenés et Blondie s'était retrouvé à nouveau sandwiché entre les deux.

L'a jamais perdu de temps le Cat, c'était de notoriété publique.

Le boy de Blondie était derrière et son ex boy à lui était en train de rouler la pelle… Ouais c'était bien une bouteille de champ' dans le sceau à glace.

Putain si Quatre s'en est enfilé une, il doit même plus savoir qui il est… heureusement qu'ils n'allaient pas conduire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Demain ça allait faire mal… .

¤

A côté de ça relou est encore là.

¤

_Tu dis que la vie qu'on t'a **DONNEE** est faîte pour ça…_

¤

Duo se retient de lever les yeux à la boule à facettes : est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ?

Duo détourne la tête du spectacle pour regarder sieur Fu Wei retenter une approche.

Il était beau… il avait un super corps, une queue de cheval et de supers yeux en amande complètement stone … sa source devait retuer un mort-vivant.

Pourquoi il était si… relou ? Pourquoi il ne captait que les très atteints ?

¤

- Oublie, t'as aucune chance.

- Aucune ?

- Aucune. Je sors pas avec des gens qui dansent sur du début de soirée, j'ai une réputation, moi.

¤

Il s'arrête de danser.

¤

- Aucune, aucune ? Tu pourras même me déguiser en soubrette, seulement c'est moi qui prends le fouet… je t'emmènerai dans mon donjon et je serai ton dragon…

_¤_

_Et tu chantes, chantes, chantes ce refrain qui te plaît._

_Et tu tapes tapes tapes tu te tapes Fu Wei._

_Ouais c'était bien une soirée de oufs._

¤

- Je préfère encore me mater un film avec Christophe Lambert et Sim dans le rôle du couple gay à la mode.

¤

Quelqu'un se rapproche de Duo sur le côté. L'enlace. Incline sa tête de biais.

Doigts sur la nuque, sous les cheveux, qui te fait dire oui mais non puis plus rien du tout.

Pas le temps de dire ouf, emballe sec. Hmm… il était obligé de dire non ?

¤

- Tu vires.

¤

Regard à glacer l'antarctique.

Sponsorisé par Green Peace pour la lutte contre le réchauffement de la planète.

Fu Wei s'en va, jetant un énième regard signifiant « tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds », puis il se dirige vers le bar, la démarche digne.

Duo se détache de son partenaire qui avait un verre à la main. Coca tout court il pense, humectant inconsciemment les lèvres. Pas de murge pour lui.

Bon, sois poli Duo et trace.

¤

- Euh merci.

- Hm.

- Hein ? J'entends rien avec la musique. Ils ont monté le son.

¤

Ils ont jarreté « nuits de folies » avant la fin, là c'était le quart d'heure zouk. Aie aie aie…

« TNT » pose le verre sur une petite table près de lui et se remet en mouvement et tend les bras.

Essaie de danse à deux, de je t'enlace pour te faire chalouper. Essaie d'esquive de pelle. Piégé.

Il faut reculer Duo. En vain.

L'homme sans visage plaît à Dudulle, ok.

Et s'il tentait que ce soit moins… moins…anonyme ? Un tit peu ? Ce serait moins… moins comme il aime pas, hein ? Ça resterait un mec de boîte mais bon.

¤

_Je m'éteins comme une flamme  
Lorsque j'entends ta voix_

¤

- Euh moi c'est Duo au fait.

- Hm.

- Hein ?

¤

Essai de danser sans se coller l'un à l'autre.

Duo esquive les bras et tourne le dos, suivant une chorégraphie sans partenaire.

Sans succès.

L'autre était coriace et doué. S'il ne peut pas coller par devant.

Il le fait par derrière… il a l'habitude…

Ses mains glissent sous la maille du t-shirt pour venir caresser une peau brûlante, frôler un mamelon.

Son souffle se pose sur le cou en même temps que la chanson.

¤

_Je frissonne d'amour quand je sens  
Ton souffle derrière moi_

¤

Duo l'enlace d'un bras tout en ondulant sensuellement sur la musique…

Puis se reprend. Il ne fallait pas.

Il se détache et ôte les mains de son corps.

Il recule et se retourne une dernière fois, déterminé à rester ferme, à essayer de parler.

¤

- Ce serait sympa d'avoir ton nom quand même...

- Hm.

¤

Essai de danser séparé l'un de l'autre, l'un en face de l'autre pour avoir les idées nettes.

L'autre préfère le collé vraiment serré serré.

En même temps c'était un zouk love. En même temps c'est pas obligé d'être collé un zouk love surtout si c'est pas ton mec.

Mais si ce mec tu l'as papouillé un peu beaucoup il peut te coller, hein ? Si t'aimes ça ?

¤

- Tu le dis si je te saoule, hein ? Je peux aller ailleurs si tu veux.

¤

Duo avait mal au crâne d'être raisonnable.

Mais il essaie quand même. L'un d'entre eux devait l'être !

C'était pas sérieux de se rouler des pelles sans au moins échanger les prénoms. Ils n'avaient plus seize ans quand même. C'était pas son trip.

Enfin plus.

¤

- Hm.

¤

Oh c'est bon, il saoule l'homme mystère.

Ça va cinq minutes la sensualité à deux balles et le silence je déchire tout. Tu déchires rien du tout la fête est finie. Il était plus vraiment paf.

Duo danse plus loin, lui disant ciao physiquement. Tu le sens le wind dans tes cheveux plaqués par la sueur ? Sur tes petits pecs à la 2be3 ?

C'était pas la première fois qu'il catapultait, il évitait juste de se mettre dans ce genre de situation. Se murger bien sûr, et parfois redescendre et voir des mecs qui s'y croient sous prétexte que tu leur as roulé une pelle ou deux. Qu'il redescende de son piédestal un peu, ça lui ferait des vacances.

¤

Il lutte pour danser tout seul alors que tous les gens sur la piste sont en train de se zlouffer. Et que ceux qui sont libres essaient de le choper vite fait.

Quand l'alcool faisait plus trop d'effet la conscience pouvait être pénible.

L'autre tente de se rapprocher mine de rien, ondulant autour de lui, essayant de chercher son regard. Duo esquive. Oh H lui faisait coucou du bar ! Il lui fait un signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il allait ptet lui…

L'autre, toujours en dansant, lui bouche la vue du bar… et se met à parler mais Duo ne comprend pas.

Il fronce les sourcils.

¤

- Quoi ?

- …

¤

Duo ne comprend toujours pas et les lèvres en face bougent.

Il se concentre et se rapproche un petit peu.

¤

- Hein ?

- …

¤

Il se rapproche encore un petit peu…

Pour tomber tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Le jeune homme l'attrape par le bras et le colle à lui.

Piégé.

Oh-oh…

¤

_Tu me rends fou, _

¤

- Ecoute je…

¤

Je veux pas ?

Faut pas ?

¤

- Je sais pas danser ça… et…

¤

Pathétique hein ? Et les bonnes résolutions ? Sérieux vous vous poseriez des questions à sa place ? Que celui qui ne craquerait pas lui jette la pierre !

¤ jet de pierres sur Duo ¤ aieuh…

_je__ ne peux plus penser_

¤

Il ne distingue pas autre chose que son corps taillé au laser et son sourire, pas autre chose que « TNT » en train de chalouper devant lui, contre lui.

Pas autre chose que « TNT », tendant le bras, piquant un petit glaçon fondu dans son verre, dansant devant lui tout en remontant les mailles de son haut, doucement, en rythme.

Pas autre chose que « TNT » posant les lèvres et le glaçon entre ses pectoraux nus, pour les faire glisser le long de son torse et sur ses abdominaux, jusqu'à son nombril.

¤

- Maman…

¤

Ta maman elle ne peut rien faire pour toi, Duo…

¤

Il ne distingue que ses propres frissons au contact et des lèvres et du glaçon et de la langue et ses hanches qui se soulèvent pour venir à l'encontre de sa propre désespérance.

Que « TNT » remontant le chemin emprunté, le glaçon à présent oublié, aspire par la peau, les lèvres à présent dans le cou de sa proie.

Que les mains de « TNT » sur ses reins nus et sa langue sur ses lèvres…

Il distingue à peine la musique en ce moment. Aie aie aie… même s'il devait faire des efforts pas possibles pour l'entendre…

Il ne distingue que son souffle, ses murmures… C'était ptet l'alcool aussi.

Foutue vodka. Mais elle avait bon dos la vodka, là.

¤

- Mais si, tu sais. Et… tu fais…

¤

_Lorsque j'entends ta voix_

¤

Et c'était vrai.

Il dansait.

Il le suivait à l'instinct.

¤

- Euh…

- Tu parles toujours autant ?

¤

Et sa voix.

Sa voix… encore.

¤

- Tu préfères quand on s'emballe c'est ça ?

¤

Le jeune homme sourit tout en dansant.

Duo le sent. A quel moment avait-il fermé les yeux ?

¤

- Carrément.

- Oh… ok. Mais c'est pas mon genre de…

- Hey Duo, c'est ça ?

- Hm ?

¤

A l'oreille…

Un chuchotement doux.

¤

- J'm'en fous. Que t'ai l'habitude ou pas je m'en cogne, on est ici et maintenant.

- Ici et maintenant ?

- Hm.

- …

- Ici j'ai envie de te…

¤

et il le chuchote à l'oreille tout en remuant les hanches, félin.

¤

_Tu me rends fou…_

¤

- Ah…

¤

_Je ne peux plus penser…_

¤

- et maintenant j'ai envie de…

¤

et il le chuchote à l'oreille, faisant des mouvements hautement suggestifs.

¤

- Tu as envie aussi ?

¤

Oh yes…

¤

- Non pas vraiment mais bon, tant que l'autre zouave insiste…

- Je peux être ton excuse si tu veux… je peux être tout ce que tu veux ce soir, Duo…

- Ouais, vite fait. Dis, tu parles toujours autant ou t'agis des fois ?

- Où tu veux…

¤

Main sur l'entrejambe.

¤

- Quand tu veux, Duo…

¤

_Je succombe quand tu laisses ta main  
Posée sur moi comme ça_

¤

Et Duo entoure ses épaules et ne peut que suivre…

Les résolutions, là, il s'assoit dessus férocement.

* * *

**Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin…**

¤

Deux mains sur les épaules.

Deux mains sur la taille.

Doucement, sensuellement…

Une tête légèrement posée sur des cheveux blonds.

_Un tout petit peu plus petit que lui…_

Ils ondulent doucement, le rythme plus langoureux.

Vraiment plus doux, sans forcément chercher à se chauffer.

Danser sans enjeu, peut-être sans jeu, sans euphorie grisante.

Avec naturel.

¤

_Je ne peux plus penser…_

¤

Comme s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble en fait.

Cte blague !

Ça devenait dangereux si une certaine tendresse s'installait un peu vite.

Ils étaient là pour prendre du bon temps. C'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient être barbares et vulgaires mais se tenir comme ça, se laisser aller comme ça…

Danser comme ça… . Ça faisait un peu trop sérieux… il fallait pas non plus tromper sur la marchandise ni se tromper.

Surtout qu'en plus ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils ressemblaient, gare aux surprises. Pourtant c'était un peu plus fort que Quatre.

¤

_Je ne peux plus penser…_

¤

Les mains sur la taille ne se faufilent pas sous le t-shirt en voile. _Fais-le bébé… _

Les mains sur les épaules remontent pour jouer avec les cheveux, tout doucement.

La faute à cette chanson naze – nan mé quelles paroles à la con – et le tout petit verre de champagne qu'il avait bu tout à l'heure. Mais tout petit hein !

¤

Quatre bouge les hanches sans chercher à attiser… mais il avait besoin de plus de contact.

Et ils avaient tous les deux des petits oiseaux confinés dans leur pantalon. Ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'on cherche pas forcément à se chauffer qu'on n'y arrive pas.

Quatre savait que le baggy était le meilleur ami de l'homme.

¤

_Je te veux toi_

_Rien que pour moi…_

¤

A l'oreille.

Un murmure.

¤

- ….

- Hm ?

- Je m'appelle ….

¤

Haussement de sourcil de Quatre.

¤

- Ça fait pas très Argentin, ça.

- Tomas Raul Orlan Walter Alejandro, Walter, l'égaré, c'était mon grand-père paternel.

- …

- Quoi, je suis pas un junior c'est déjà ça ! Le diminutif est plus court.

¤

Eclat de rire de Quatre.

Genou qui remonte tout doucement pour se reposer.

¤

- Je peux te garantir qu'avec ce que je sens là, Trésor… il n'y a rien de junior ni de court chez toi…

- Je peux en dire autant de toi, _corrazon_…

- C'est clair.

¤

Trois petits tours et…

¤

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Ton nom…

¤

Il était tenté de dire Tarkan.

Wow. Il allait arrêter le champ.

¤

- Appelle-moi Cat.

- C'est pas très Turc tout ça.

¤

Sourire contre une oreille.

Danse lascive.

¤

- Clair.

- Ça vient d'où ?

¤

Un sourire dans la voix.

Et ça danse toujours doucement, sensuellement...

¤

- Oh, c'est un ptit nom parmi tant d'autres que m'a donné Duo quand on était mômes.

- C'est qui, Duo ?

¤

Simple curiosité.

¤

- Le mec avec la longue queue de cheval qui était avec moi au bar, je sais pas si t'as vu. Pourtant y avait de la lumière.

- Pas vraiment.

- Celui à qui t'as roulé une pelle.

- Ah, il faisait trop noir pour que je capte.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé du bar.

- C'est ton mec ?

¤

Simple curiosité encore.

C'est bien de savoir ces choses, peut-être avant de jouer à la bataille linguale ?

Embrasser et tripoter c'était pas tromper hein ? Quatre pouffe. Il était pas là à se voiler la face, lui.

¤

- Non, meilleur pote.

- Il est jaloux ?

- Euh non, il a un joujou pour l'occuper.

- Un quoi ?

¤

Un gloussement surpris.

El gringo ne l'attendait pas celle-là.

¤

- Ton copain. Il est jaloux au fait ?

- Non et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

¤

Mouvements toujours aussi lascifs.

Quatre se dégage doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux, le regard coquin, un sourire taquin jouant sur ses lèvres.

¤

- Ah pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai un joujou moi aussi….

¤

Quatre éclate de rire.

El gringo avait beaucoup d'humour.

Et ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Après cette chanson ils iraient s'asseoir un peu.

Pour… discuter…

Le regard de Quatre se fait on ne peut plus pervers.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard… dans un petit coin sombre toujours dans la même salle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets**

¤

- Dis-moi ton nom…

_- Je n'suis pas branché sentiments, j'suis plutôt super amant_

¤

Un baiser langoureux, des hanches qui s'affolent. Des mains dans de longs cheveux, des mains affolantes de douceur.

Des mots fredonnés sur un sourire…

¤

- Dis-moi… dis-moi ton nom…

_- Aujourd'hui tu vas oublier, tous les tocards qui n'ont pas assuré._

¤

Des mains qui glissent sur les fesses pour les caresser, les prendre à pleines mains.

Une langue qui cherche et qui trouve… un corps qui s'arc-boute…

¤

- Dis-moi ton nom…

_- Y a pas que la fesse dans la vie_

¤

Une main reste sur les fesses.

L'autre se faufile pour déboutonner un jean. Tout en dansant.

Un sourire coquin.

¤

_- Y a le sexe aussi_

¤

_Vas-y Francky, c'est bon_

_Vas-y Francky, c'est bon, bon, bon_

¤

- Dis-moi… dis-moi ton nom, tu connais le mien…

- Je l'ai jamais demandé…

- Je peux pas faire ça… je peux pas faire ça…

¤

Un bouton.

¤

- Mais si, mais si, tu peux…

¤

Deux boutons.

¤

- Pas comme ça… avec quelqu'un que je connais pas…

¤

Trois boutons.

¤

- Tu es en train et tu sais quoi ? Ça t'excite… Arrête de lutter. Ça sert à rien.

¤

Quatre boutons.

Main qui s'introduit dans le jean.

Souffle qui se perd.

¤

- Pas de sous-vêtement, Duo ? Ah si… il est vachement… petit… faut le trouver… pour quelqu'un qui se la joue prude tu réserves des surprises…

- … Donne-moi… donne-moi ton…

- Chuuut plus tard, éventuellement et Duo ?

- Hmm… ?

¤

De sa main libre il prend celle de Duo et la pose sur son torse nu, lisse et humide.

¤

_- J'aime quand tu touches…_

¤

www . résolutions . inthewind . com... . Mais pour combien de temps ? Hélène Ségara leur vienne en aide… quoique… c'est ce qu'elle fera dans la prochaine partie…

¤

¤

**Tzusuku**

* * *

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ les bishos contrôlent mes mains je ne suis que leur humble tortureuse ¤

Juste un mot à dire sur la dernière partie : LES PAUVRES XD

Disclaimers supplémentaires : « Papi Chulo » appartient à Lorna, « I like to move it » à Real 2 Reel, « Flamme fatale » à Slai, « Nuits de folies » à Début de Soirée, « Fruit de la passion » à Francky Vincent. Et Sim et Christophe Lambert s'appartiennent.


	5. T'es vert hein ? On s'en fout !

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, en cinq parties – sachant que la 5ème c le chap 3 coupé en trois XDDDDD même moi je me marre. Mais ça aurait été trop long hein ? Si c'était pas fini je serais désespérée XP - + épilogue. Pardon d'avance pour ce chap xd !**

**Rating : T + (ça existe ?), vocabulaire pas super et Hélène Ségara « bashing » (mais c'est juste pour les besoins de la fic, de l'humour quoi xd)**

**Couple : pas encore ? enfin pas vraiment, si ?**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! Parce qu'une partie de cette histoire est vraie, même si « romancée » et je dis bien « romancée » XDD**

**Mici** **reviews à : nope **(wuffy se tape rarement le rôle du lourd avec moi, mais là ct pour le fun et puis… tu verras)**, ma shiny, caramelon 2 fois xd **(gros bisous)**, ma brisbynette, florinoir **(j'aime les Heero coquins et… j'aime… tu liras xd)**, didilove37 **(vi il déchire hein xd)**, Flo Shadow Spirit **(vla la suite)**, lily B, Shima-Chan, Kaoru **(qui n'a pas le temps mais qui m'a laissé un tit mot et c'est gentil tout plein)

**Important** **: boire comme un trou c'est pas top top mais bon. Boire au volant peut tuer. Ne déconnez pas avec vos vies ni avec celle des autres.**

**Vocabulaire aux francophones : la murge/se murger/démurger : argot pr se prendre une cuite/dessaouler (avec ou sans full force – vomir quoi lol -)**

* * *

**Chapitre V : t'es vert hein ? On s'en fout !**

¤

**Abyss, 5h00 du mat, vous avez des frissons ?**

¤

Vous en étiez à peu près là…

Je vous remets dans l'ambiance du moment…

¤

**Quelques minutes plus tard… dans un petit coin sombre toujours dans la même salle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets**

¤

- Dis-moi ton nom…

_- Je n'suis pas branché sentiments, j'suis plutôt super amant_

¤

Un baiser langoureux, des hanches qui s'affolent. Des mains dans de longs cheveux, des mains affolantes de douceur.

Des mots fredonnés sur un sourire…

¤

- Dis-moi… dis-moi ton nom…

_- Aujourd'hui tu vas oublier, tous les tocards qui n'ont pas assuré._

¤

Des mains qui glissent sur les fesses pour les caresser, les prendre à pleines mains.

Une langue qui cherche et qui trouve… un corps qui s'arc-boute…

¤

- Dis-moi ton nom…

_- Y a pas que la fesse dans la vie_

¤

Une main reste sur les fesses.

L'autre se faufile pour déboutonner un jean. Tout en dansant.

Un sourire coquin.

¤

_- Y a le sexe aussi_

¤

_Vas-y Francky, c'est bon_

_Vas-y Francky, c'est bon, bon, bon_

¤

- Dis-moi… dis-moi ton nom, tu connais le mien…

- Je l'ai jamais demandé…

- Je peux pas faire ça… je peux pas faire ça…

¤

Un bouton.

¤

- Mais si, mais si, tu peux…

¤

Deux boutons.

¤

- Pas comme ça… avec quelqu'un que je connais pas…

¤

Trois boutons.

¤

- Tu es en train et tu sais quoi ? Ça t'excite… Arrête de lutter. Ça sert à rien.

¤

Quatre boutons.

Main qui s'introduit dans le jean.

Souffle qui se perd.

¤

- Pas de sous-vêtement, Duo ? Ah si… il est vachement… petit… faut le trouver… pour quelqu'un qui se la joue prude tu réserves des surprises…

- … Donne-moi… donne-moi ton…

- Chuuut plus tard, éventuellement et Duo ?

- Hmm… ?

¤

De sa main libre il prend celle de Duo et la pose sur son torse nu, lisse et humide.

¤

_- J'aime quand tu touches…_

¤

www . résolutions . inthewind . com... . Mais pour combien de temps ? Hélène Ségara leur vienne en aide…

* * *

- Hmm…

¤

Des dents qui mordillent des lèvres pleines, juteuses, affamées…

Des soupirs qui s'envolent par milliers…

¤

_- Duo… Duo ?... Une voix fantomatique et douce, avec un écho, la musique langoureuse du zouk se meurt et une autre vient la remplacer…_

_- Hm ?_

_- Duo, ne fais pas ça…_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Duo… ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas toi…_

_- Hmm ? Qui me parle ?_

_- Duo… Duo c'est moi… …_

_- Hmmm ? Putain la murge est encore là hein ? Je parle à moi-même alors qu'un type me palpe le froc ? Qui t'es d'abord ?_

_- Duo c'est moi… ta conscience… _

_- Ben voyons…_

¤

Des mains qui s'arrêtent, restent presque sages…

Des voix dans une tête qui tourne, tourne, tourne…

¤

_- Tu me parles dans ta tête… l'alcool ne m'a pas complètement noyée…_

_- Pourquoi ma conscience a une voix de fille ? Pourquoi je reconnais cette voix ?_

_- Duo… tu la reconnais parce que c'est moi… Hélène Segara… _

_- …. Putain je suis mort. Ma conscience a une longue robe à froufrous et se prend pour Candy. Ma conscience est hétéro – voire lesbienne puisque ce doit être la même que celle de Hilde AAAAAH-. Enfermez-moi ! Hm… avec lui…_

_- Duo… au fond de toi tu attends l'amour véritable, tu es en attente de ton prince charmant… celui qui sera là pour toi… au fond de toi tu es une petite fleur fragile !_

_- Au fond de moi j'attends TNT, si tu pouvais virer conscience tu m'arrangerais._

_- Duo… renonce aux plaisirs de la chair ici et maintenant ou tu subiras ton propre courroux !_

_- Les effets de la gueule de bois tu veux dire ? Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ou la bite rude si tu préfères héhé._

_- Renonce Duo, renonce… ou tu le regretteras…_

¤

La main dans le jean continue de toucher à peine le dessus des fesses, à la lisière du plus petit string existant sur cette planète.

Les fesses ondulent pour pouvoir être plus franchement touchées.

Le propriétaire des dites rondeurs charnues croise le fer avec sa conscience…

¤

_- Ça va pas non ? Nan mé tu l'as regardé ? Et tu m'as regardé moi ? Renoncer aux plaisirs de la chair… je veux bien être prudent mais pas prude, Quatre a raison, je suis pas à la diète non plus, j'ai droit à du premier choix !_

_- Tu n'es pas Quatre, Duo, même si vous vous ressemblez. Mais on s'occupera du cas Quatre plus tard._

_- On fait rien de mal, casse-toi tu casses l'ambiance !_

_- Pas ici… pas comme ça… ça va trop loin !_

_- Ni lui ni moi on s'en plaint._

_- Comment veux-tu construire quelque chose sur des bases aussi…_

_- Bonnes ? Hmm_

_- Aussi bonnes mes aïeux, il fait mal aux yeux oui c'est clair Duo… hm, hm, mais ces bases sont surtout fragiles ? Inexistantes ? Respecte-toi, Duo, respecte-toi…_

¤

Les lèvres de TNT quittent celles de Duo pour venir se nicher dans le cou.

La conscience est bien partie pour perdre… honte à toi Duo, honte sur ta vache !

¤

_- Je suis un grand garçon Hélène et lui aussi c'en est un. _

_- Si c'est si bon, si fort, pourquoi tu m'entends ? Pourquoi la plupart du temps tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus commettre les mêmes erreurs ?_

_- Ben euh je sais pas… parce que j'allais trop vite ? Parce que même si je regrette rien je recommencerais pas tout ?_

_- Oui… et parce que tu tombais sur des cas ! La capote n'empêche pas la camelote. Ni un canon d'être un cas. Tu ne le connais pas et il ne veut pas te connaître. _

_- Ouais il veut pas me donner son nom… Et puis s'il le faut c'est un psychopathe et un mytho. Je peux pas blairer les mythos._

_- Prends ses coordonnées s'il les laisse. Invite-le à prendre un verre quand tu es dessaoulé… fais les choses dans l'ordre !_

_- Mais il a dit qu'il se foutait de mon nom et de ce que je faisais ou pas ? Les autres ça marche peut-être mais moi je sais… où mes coups de folie me mènent…_

_- Reste toi quand tu dragues, Duo, reste toi quoi qu'il arrive, toi sans alcool. S'il ne veut pas te connaître un petit peu plus c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine._

_- Mais il a de ces pecs ! Putain ça fait mal… chuis pas assez murgé pour faire plus de conneries…_

¤

Un suçon.

C'est bon la honte.

¤

_- Tu t'es fait plaisir, à présent rentre chez toi, dessaoule et n'oublie pas de bien potasser tes cours d'informatique ! Il faut savoir dire non quand il le faut et là c'est presque trop tard…_

_- Hélène tu saoules grave, je peux pas en profiter encore un peu, dis ?_

_- C'est déjà assez, tu as dépassé le stade d'allumeuse là et je regrette que ce mot ne soit que féminin._

_- Sans dec pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il est hot ! Trop hot ! Il donne faim ! C'est du gâchis ! Du sacrifice ! Et je veux le sacrifier à l'hôtel moi !_

_- Duo, Duo, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit depuis deux minutes ?_

_- J'ai oublié… je suis murgé, t'oublies ? Donne-moi des raisons – de quoi déjà ? - steup, parce que sa bouche et sa mimine parlent mieux que tout ton blabla._

_- Fais-le… au nom du romantisme et de l'amour véritable ? _

_- Je crois pas à l'amour… j'aime pas l'amour… par contre j'aime son corps, ses mains et le touche-pipi… son visage ? Ouais un jour…_

_- Alors ne fais pas ça parce que « l'amour est un soleil » ? Parce qu'il y a « trop de gens qui t'aiment » ? Parce qu' « on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec » ?_

_- Ouais, ouais… change de disque ou retourne en studio…_

_- Ne fais pas ça au nom de Dalida ? Parce que si personne ne croit en ce que je raconte je serais ruinée ou je disparaîtrais ?_

_- Nan, ça marche pas, trouve autre chose…_

_- Alors ne fais pas ça au nom de toi, au nom de moi, « au nom d'une femme », tiens tu devrais acheter mon disque pour écouter et prêcher la bonne parole…_

_- Je refuse d'être lobotomisé ! T'as ptet raison mais je veux pas t'écouter toi, tu veux vendre tes disques vile crapule ! Tu veux me rendre hétéro ! Si je ne dois pas le faire ici et maintenant, que quelqu'un d'impartial me fasse un signe !_

_- …_

¤

La voix se tait, disparaît.

Duo respire…

La musique assourdie se fait moins sourde à son oreille…

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

Pas beaucoup puisque les mains avaient à peine bougé, touché, effleuré…

Duo avait envie de gerber mais bon, ça passerait, comme la conscience…

¤

La main sous le jean tente de se faufiler devant cette fois, elle qui jusqu'à présent n'avait caressé que des courbes douces des fesses… et…

¤

- Hmmm…

¤

¤ stach clash ¤

¤ Yeux auparavant fermés qui s'ouvrent et qui brillent mais ce n'est pas un effet de la boule à facette ¤

¤

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

¤

L'élastique du petit string de Duo venait de révéler toute sa (puissance ?) désapprobation à l'idée qu'une main étrangère se faufile de trop dans les interdits de son cher et tendre propriétaire.

Le sieur TNT venait de voir la circulation de ses doigts coupée par une méchante string pichenette…

Doigts qui ressortent du devant du string…

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BARBARE !

¤

… en se prenant dans quelques petites boucles courtes d'un Duo qui avait oublié de désherber son joli jardin.

Une petite herbe fut malencontreusement arrachée à sa petite terre.

¤ versez une larme à la pauvre dépaysée ¤

¤

Au loin on entend que le quart d'heure zouk était achevé, laissant place à une chanson beaucoup plus rythmée, aidant à casser l'ambiance…

¤

**Da boul  
Daboulkaniech**

¤

Yeux violets et dégrisés qui s'ouvrent et mains qui jusque là caressaient des épaules fortes les repoussent sans ménagement.

TNT, toujours les larmes aux yeux de l'attaque du string, se cogne contre le mur très en coin.

Duo reboutonne son jean en sautillant de douleur et en rythme avec la musique,

¤

**Kouroukoukou** **roukoukou stach stach  
Kouroukoukou roukoukou stach stach**

¤

puis lance un regard haineux à TNT avant de dire.

¤

- Dieu a parlé. On n'est pas faits pour être ensemble. Et puis je dois réviser mon info avec la méthodologie Yuy.

¤

TNT ouvre de grands yeux. Il avait l'air sérieux le bougre. Et sérieusement retourné avec ça. Et bordel il était mignon à se tortiller sur stach stach en se rhabillant.

Il savait pas ce qu'avait fumé… Duo ? Ouais c'est Duo, mais il voulait le même.

¤

**Kouroukoukou** **roukoukou stach stach**

¤

- Tu voudrais pas m'accorder une dernière danse, avant ?

- Tu veux danser sur ça ? Même pas en rêve.

- Non, je veux une vraie dernière danse.

- Je doute qu'ils passent du Kyo ici.

- ...

¤

Duo ignore TNT et se dirige vers la piste, en quête de Quatre.

Il allait être tenté de lui accorder la dernière danse sinon.

TNT est sur ses talons.

La musique est ridicule mais les clubbers s'éclatent.

¤

**Karoukatchikétaf** **doubidou stach stach**

¤

La belle Hélène, gardienne de l'amour véritable et des valeurs très valeurs, très commerciales et très rapporteuses de profit avait réussi à préserver Duo et à le remettre sur le droit chemin… il ne serait jamais hétéro mais bon le respect des dogmes de ses chansons c'était ça de gagné !

Mais elle avait encore tant à faire, tant d'amour à donner… tant de gens à convertir … tant de disques à faire acheter… tant de mp3 à faire télécharger à 1,50€ le titre…

¤

Au nom des Hilde et Dorothy qui sommeillaient en chacun de nous, au nom de la lune et au nom de tous les chacals qui existaient en boîte de nuit, Hélène resterait sur ses gardes !

Sus à ceux qui s'écartaient du droit chemin ! Elle y croyait quand même à la cause, nom d'une pipe !

Sans aucun jeu de mot, nom d'un ptit bonhomme.

Quoiqu'il serait pas content si on le traitait de petit son bonhomme.

* * *

**Quelques minutes auparavant, le quart d'heure zouk n'étant pas encore terminé.**

¤

Quatre en avait eu marre de danser alors lui et el gringo étaient partis s'asseoir sur le canapé d'angle, pas très loin du bar ou des serveurs.

Quatre avait été raisonnable : il avait demandé un cocktail de fruits avec très peu d'alcool, pour respecter les règles. Il avait mélangé certes, c'était pôôô bien.

Alors il allait garder un peu d'alcool à dose thérapeutique, juste pour ne pas être malade, hein.

Duo serait fier de lui.

Il gloussa.

Duo il ne savait même pas qu'il existait là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Quatre s'était dit qu'il ne reprendrait plus d'alcool de la soirée mais dans l'ambiance du moment, sitôt l'impression de « trop bien, trop vite passée », il s'était dit que mieux valait boire un tit peu, que c'était la sobriété totale qui le faisait réfléchir un peu trop à ce qui n'allait pas dépasser le stade du plan cul.

Et c'était très bien comme ça, c'était pas comme s'il recherchait les attaches non plus !

¤

Là Quatre était assis sur el gringo et il l'embrassait.

Ils papotaient aussi entre deux câlins.

Les mains de el gringo étaient dans son dos en train de lui masser doucement les reins…

Quatre émit un petit miaulement.

Ouais la pitié.

Mais bon, il était bien là sur son coussin géant, à trois jambe, dont celle du milieu était pile poil où il fallait… à peu de choses près.

Bon, ils étaient tous seuls sur le canapé et personne ne les mataient, c'était pas comme s'ils allaient le faire non plus… il l'avait déjà fait le Quatre, mais il s'était fait grillé et c'était clairement pas cool donc que nenni, que nenni.

Et puis se faire virer de boîte le cul à l'air c'était pas très glamour, même pour lui, il avait fallu qu'ils changent de videur pour qu'il revienne dans la boîte où ça s'était fait.

Plus jamais il le referait c'était clair.

Mais c'était excitant de faire comme si… même de très faire comme si…

Jusqu'où irait le gringo, hein ?

Quatre adorait les défis et était un peu exhibitionniste.

Exhibitionniste et prudent quand même, les capotes étaient là au cas où ils iraient vraiment trop, trop loin pour pouvoir revenir.

Un peu saoul mais définitivement pas fou.

Une peau malaxée au niveau du tatouage.

Hmm… ce qu'il pouvait être… tactile le gringo…

¤

- J'adore tes mains… c'est comme le reste de ton corps, tu sais t'en servir…

- Je suis masseur.

- Ah ?

¤

Ils disent tous ça quand on leur fait des compliments sur leur toucher.

Mais bon, comme il lui faisait du bien là, tout doux, tout hmm Quatre avait laissé passer.

¤

- Ouip. Je suis spécialiste du massage bambou.

- Oh… parle-moi des bambous…

¤

Quatre sourit à la blague. Bon, pas un mytho, juste un joueur.

Il était persuadé qu'il savait utiliser ce bambou-là.

¤

- Tu sais, corrazon, le massage bambou constitue une incontestable invitation à la détente… dans un lieu où sobriété et raffinement sont de mise.

- Hmmm… sobriété et raffinement… ouais c'est une boîte chicos, ça fera l'affaire dis, gringo ?

¤

Non mais quel mytho, mais…

Il avait une belle voix…

Il remontait tout doucement le voile, de plus en plus haut.

Il lui mordillait les lèvres.

¤

- Pour le moment, corrazon, pour le moment… mais… tu veux connaître les secrets du massage bambou ?

- Hm… tant que tu n'arrêtes pas… de me toucher…

¤

Quatre était au paradis des chauds de la gâchette.

¤

- Ce massage s'effectue avec trois types de bambous.

¤

Quatre recula, écarquillant les yeux.

Ils passaient stach stach en ce moment, c'était le désespoir sur la piste…

Et lui aurait droit à trois bambous héhé.

¤

- Tu veux un plan à trois ? Duo il dira non cash mais ton pote super pecs ptet pas…

¤

El gringo fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant à le palper.

¤

- Nan je te parle pas de plan à trois, je suis vraiment masseur et mon massage préféré c'est le massage bambou.

- Mais moi aussi j'aime ce type de massage… enfin je connais mais j'ai pas testé. C'est quoi ta… technique ? C'est toi l'expert après tout !

¤

Et merde… Le mytho était dans son trip, laissons-le continuer, s'était dit Quatre. Entrons dans le jeu, après tout y en avait qui voulait être des soubrettes.

Et puis… vu ce qu'il fait de ses mains… gageons de ce qu'il sait faire du reste…

¤

- J'ai pas de technique, j'ai du doigté, c'est pas pareil corrazon.

- Hmm… j'aime… ton… doigté…

- Imagine ce que ça fait avec les bambous. Par des mouvements amples et généreux de la surface du corps, le gros bambou glisse, roule, étire et exerce pressions et frictions pour libérer les énergies circulantes.

¤

Les mains du « masseur » allaient et venaient sur le corps de Quatre, pétrissant sa chair délestée précédemment de son vêtement de voile.

La panthère sur son corps était prête à s'en échapper, rien que pour ronronner avec lui, onduler contre le corps sous lui, avoir le souffle court, comme lui.

Le blond, la sueur au front, rejeta sa tête en arrière et demanda :

¤

- Hmm… dis-moi tu as un gros bambou ?

¤

La bonne question…

¤

- Oui, dans la main quand je masse, mais y en a pas qu'un, mais trois.

¤

La bonne réponse…

Quatre espérait qu'ils pensaient tous les deux au même bambou, un naturel ou un gode.

Il n'était pas question qu'autre chose n'entre en contact avec son anatomie.

Il aimait les trips anonymes, excitants mais pas dangereux pour son popotin.

¤

- Gourmand.

- C'est toi le gourmand. Moi je tiens les bambous et toi tu les prends !

- Hmm… pour les… besoins… du massage ?

¤

Quatre était loin, loin…

Et la musique changeait…

Et Quatre ondulait…

Et les doigts s'attardaient sur ses épaules à présent, de toutes façons ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose vue la position.

Mais ils en faisaient déjà beaucoup.

A présent ils s'attardaient le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Des dents mordillaient une épaule.

Il aimait bien son plan mytho tant qu'il continuait à le toucher…

¤

- Oui corrazon… Le bambou moyen effectue glissés et frictions, palpés roulés et mouvements de drainage esthétique.

- Oh ça fait faire du sport…

- Ça détend, surtout.

- J'ai pas de mal à le croire… mais moi je suis un peu… tendu…

¤

Grand sourire et mimétisme du mouvement de bambou sur le corps de Quatre.

¤

- Il pénètre plus profondément dans les tissus pour dénouer les tensions localisées et stimule le corps.

- Je suis tout stimulé, moi…

¤

Petite voix de chaton pervers, enfin un chaton qui parle le langage des hommes.

Voix langoureuse d'un bon mytho qui sait se servir de ses dix doigts.

¤

- Et tu n'as pas fini d'être stimulé, corrazon… Après la pénétration du grand bambou, viennent les petits bambous. Maniés par paires, ils saisissent délicatement la peau et opèrent par pétrissages.

¤

La respiration de Quatre devenait haletante.

Il bougeait contre el gringo de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Il venait un peu vite ! Il avait l'impression d'en être à son premier touche-pipi !

Mais fallait qu'il arrête avec ses histoires de bambou !

¤

- Hmmm… je veux… je veux… des bambous….

- Et tu en auras si ce massage est effectué par un professionnel…

- Bambou-moi maintenant !

- Je peux pas, j'ai pas de matos sur moi…

¤

Quatre haussa un sourcil perplexe, se pressant un peu plus contre son corps.

¤

- T'as pas de bambou toi ?

- Non, pas en boîte, non, je me déplace pas avec des bambous.

¤

Oh lala, il le saoulait avec son plan.

Pire, il voulait peut-être l'emmener chez lui…

Mais il le connaissait pas ! Mieux valait un endroit public ou l'hôtel quoi, plus sûr, plus anonyme, et vu où ils étaient descendus, plus chic !

Le relou…

¤

- Et tu peux pas faire sans ?

- Non, pas pour un massage comme celui-ci… le contact avec les bambous est déroutant et frais... c'est vraiment une expérience à tester.

¤

Quatre essaya de se raccrocher à son gringo comme il le pouvait, priant pour qu'il lâche l'affaire avec ses bambous.

Faisant un tit peu d'humour, quoi.

¤

- Oh oui… je sais pas si ton copain il apprécierait que tu dises que son bambou est petit… je suis sûr que celui de Duo est pas petit même si j'ai pas testé, j'ai vu ! Et puis à l'hôtel on peut demander des bambous, ils m'ont bien ramené du narguilé !

¤

Trowa secoua la tête.

¤

- Tu n'as pas testé le bambou de Duo ? Il est masseur ?

¤

Quatre perdit patience.

¤

- Non mais son bambou il est pas petit c'est sûr !

- Alors il faudra que tu passes au cabinet pour en voir un vrai, pour faire le massage bambou il faut être un masseur assermenté.

¤

« Au cabinet » ? Chez lui ? Mais c'est qu'il tenait à son steak le bougre !

Quatre n'avait plus envie de rire d'un coup. Le mec il croit trop à ses mythos et en plus il insinue qu'ils allaient se revoir après.

Ok il était charmant mais bon, il avait pas testé la marchandise alors les plans « il faudrait », il s'en passait, quoi !

Putain… un psychopathe qui prenait ses désirs pour des réalités.

A un moment il allait falloir arrêter de raconter des conneries.

Quatre arrêta d'onduler sec et tenta l'opération de la dernière chance : la franchise.

¤

- C'est bon on va coucher ensemble, Trowa. Pas la peine de baratiner.

¤

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Trowa.

Quel prénom naze.

En plus il savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait.

¤

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai…

- Arrête d'insister tu veux ? Toi et moi on sait très bien que t'es pas masseur.

- Mais…

¤

Quatre se leva des cuisses accueillantes, profitant pour récupérer son t-shirt.

¤

- Moi aussi j'ai usé l'excuse à deux balles du massage pour que le mec se désape et que je lui fasse voir du pays. Mais bordel j'ai bu comme un trou, je suis presque à poil et je bande comme un cheval à quoi ça sert de me mythonner ?

¤

Allait-il lâcher l'affaire avec son massage professionnel ?

¤

- Mais puisque je te dis que je suis masseur, c'est bon on mythonne pas tous en boîte quoi, descends de ton nuage. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

¤

Aie, aie, aie… les nerfs avaient parlé. Et le gringo avait du caractère…

Quand on avait un peu trop bu, les nerfs prenaient vite fait et on s'emballait sur des trucs ridicules ou on rigolait bêtement.

Ils avaient qu'à être vraiment sobres d'abord, y a pas toujours des happy end quand t'es paf.

Le regard de Quatre se fit laser bleu.

Il avait vraiment trop l'habitude des mythos et s'il était un peu foufou et s'il y avait un truc qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas, c'était qu'on lui raconte des cracks.

Pas quand il jouait cartes sur table.

C'était le genre de trucs qui le faisait débander sec.

¤

- Tu me connais pas.

- Toi non plus.

¤

Il marquait un point mais Quatre était un chtouille trop atteint pour le voir.

¤

- C'est bon señor j'ai un prénom impossible, pseudo argentin, pseudo masseur professionnel, pseudo dragueur, pseudo casse-couilles, va polir tes bambous avec quelqu'un d'autre ok ?

- Tu fais le con, Quatre.

- Ptet. J'aime pas qu'on joue au con avec moi, c'est tout, j'ai déjà donné. Tu lâches pas l'affaire avec tes cracks, je te lâche toi. Ciao.

¤

Et Quatre quitta le coin comme ça, presque sans tituber.

Il avait fait tomber son verre de la table mais c'était pas grave.

Trowa était trop vert pour le retenir. Mais quel con ce blond ! D'accord il avait envie de coucher mais quand même, ils avaient le droit de parler un petit peu ?

N'empêche… il était beaucoup trop hot, il lui suffirait de le bâillonner un peu. Ou alors d'occuper sa bouche.

Avec des bambous peut-être ?

Le blond était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, ouais. Mais il était aussi trop tard pour ramasser quelqu'un d'autre alors il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça ?

Mouais… il avait une fierté quand même… son copain et lui avaient tiré à pile ou face lequel se ferait l'autre, quand les bombes étaient passé près d'eux avant d'entrer en boîte.

Le châtain était plus son type, comme le blond était le type de son pote, mais il avait suffi qu'il embrasse le feu pour le vouloir pour lui, tout du moins, vouloir le tester.

Ils avaient parlé un peu et il l'avait fait rire. Il était intelligent et avait de l'humour.

Et il pétait un peu plus haut que ses fesses.

Et il avait été échaudé aussi, ça se voyait. Il l'aimait bien quand même son plan cul. Assez pour qu'un pourquoi pas se forme.

Mais bon si ça se faisait pas, il allait pas pleurer non plus.

¤

Quatre allait se diriger vers le bar quand il vit le bel asiatique de tout à l'heure en grande conversation avec le barman.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, la main de H sur la fesse de l'autre, en une étreinte possessive.

Il semblait avoir un truc à la main… on aurait dit un fouet…

H en cachait des trucs derrière son comptoir ? Il avait de la chance, il allait y avoir droit, lui.

Pourquoi il avait lâché l'affaire pour aller danser entre Pif et Hercule ?

Mais quel Pif…

Miam…

Nan c' était un plan parapsychomytho, ne pas l'oublier.

Mais ce qui fit que Quatre n'y était pas allé surtout, c'était que le bar était fermé.

Merdum. Plus à buar.

Restait plus qu'à aller chercher Duo… avec un peu de chances il accepterait un plan à 3 avec son pote ?

Ou il pourrait mater ?

Il n'avait plus de film de cul sous la main et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il savait encore comment ça marchait.

En plus là ils passaient du Hélène Ségara.

Il leva les yeux à la boule à facettes.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ?

_Une silhouette longiligne._

_Féminine…_

_De longs cheveux blonds…_

_Des sourcils reconnaissables entre milles…_

Oui, ça _pouvait_ être pire.

* * *

**Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment…**

¤

- Bon y a un vrai slow là, « stach stach » c'est fini on peut danser ?

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil en essayant de ne pas vomir.

Il venait de chercher Quatre dans toute la boîte, sans le trouver.

Par contre un peu plus tôt, il avait repéré une brune aux cheveux courts, s'éclatant comme une malade sur du Garou.

Pendant un instant il avait cru que c'était Hilde.

¤

- Mon dieu ça veut dire barrez-vous, la boîte va fermer.

- Y a pas le feu au lac, on peut danser dessus avant de partir…

¤

« Partir » ? Genre on part ensemble ? Mais c'est qu'il y croit encore, le gaillard ?

Ben c'est la fin et il a faim donc il veut conclure un minimum… ouais ça se comprend, mais bon il n'allait pas avoir plus de carotte.

TNT se rapproche de Duo, fait un pas, puis un autre.

Puis il tend la main et fait un sourire.

Craquant.

Duo prend la main, il pouvait lui accorder une dernière danse avant de le jeter, quand même ?

Il l'avait eu son signe qui veut dire c'est pas le bon plan ?

Et puis ça lui permettrait de se cacher du sosie de Hilde au cas où ce serait Hilde.

C'est ptet l'alcool qui lui fait voir des trucs.

Comme les yeux de TNT.

Avec les effets de lumière on aurait dit qu'ils étaient bleus.

Pas vraiment son type… mais dans le noir il était mimi.

Ils devraient ptet rester dans le noir, ouais.

¤

- Danser sur ça ? Dis-moi tu serais pas un hétéro déguisé en homo, incognito ?

- T'aurais pas un gros souci avec Hélène Ségara ?

¤

…

C'était juste sa conscience…

¤

**Trop de gens qui t'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMENT**

¤

Duo avale sa salive.

¤

- Nan, nan, la Hélène je l'ai trop entendue, je veux pas danser là-dessus.

- Mais tu danses déjà…

¤

Et c'est vrai…

Tranquillement.

Tout doucement, sans crevardise, sans mains qui se baladent de trop.

Les mains sagement sur les reins.

Celles de Duo sur les épaules…

Presque joue contre joue.

C'était agréable…

Et ça tanguait, tanguait…

Aie…

¤

- Euh… c'est vrai… si on m'avait dit que je danserais sur du Hélène Ségara. Oh le désespoir….

- C'est ptet moi… dit-il d'un ton séducteur…

- Ouais, c'était ça ou que dalle en slow.

¤

TNT fredonne les paroles contre l'oreille de Duo.

C'était agréable… même s'il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il chantait,

Il reconnaissait juste le ton.

**Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment….**

**Mais tu ne le vois pas…**

**Je ne sortirais pas indemne… lala lala lala**

C'était mignon mais ça donnait bobo tête à Duo.

Il essaie de détourner son cavalier de la variété française :

¤

- Alors t'es fan de Hélène Ségara ?

- Non, j'aime les slows, c'est plus tranquille.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour faire du tricot, Duo, dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Désolé, la vodka m'a retourné le cerveau.

- Je vois ça, je vois ça.

¤

**Au même moment, sur la piste.**

¤

- Je suis persécuté… je suis persécuté, sérieux…

- Mais non, mais non, Quatre, t'as repéré un problème et t'es venu dans mes bras chercher la solution.

- ?

- Ça se voit à ta manière de te cacher contre moi. Tu te fais tout ptit et t'es presque de ma taille.

¤

Une Dorothy sans Hilde – il ne l'avait pas vue - était venue finir la soirée ici.

Apparemment elle s'amusait bien dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui, de là où il était, était le sosie de Patrick Fiori.

¤

**Que tu revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennes….**

**Je ne m'y attends plus.**

**Que tu revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennes….**

**J'ai tellement attendu…**

**Des jours et des semaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines…**

**Des mois peut-être plus…**

Et elle pouvait toujours courir.

¤

…

Grand bien lui fasse.

Oui mais si elle le voyait… aie…

En attendant il était contre de sacrés pecs…

Il était bien là…

¤

- Ouais t'es mon excuse Trowa et je suis la tienne puisque toi c'est la même. Elle m'a l'air mignonne en plus la rouquine que t'as esquivé comme jamais j'ai cru ! C'était quoi ce bond à la Jackie Chan ?

- Je suis plein de ressources. Et on a tous un squelette dans nos placards comme on a souvent une hétéro désespérée de nous voir revenir du « côté obscur » sur le dos.

¤

Eclat de rire.

¤

- Tu as une manière particulière de dire les choses, Trowa. Comment s'appelle ta plaie ?

- Catherine. C'est ma sœur. Elle sait que je suis homo et elle insiste en plus. Elle veut absolument que je me trouve une vraie femme mais j'aime que les pecs.

- Je la plaindrais presque ! Tu sais y a des femmes qui en ont !

¤

Des bras se resserrent un peu autour d'une taille.

¤

- Trowa…

¤

Une voix auparavant sardonique se fait un peu plus sensuelle.

¤

- Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Trésor, Quatre.

- Et moi j'aimais bien corrazon, mais bon, on s'en fout, après c'est ciao, c'est pas comme si on allait passer la soirée ensemble.

- Clair, mais c'est dommage, j'ai de vrais bambous tu sais… et je sais m'en servir.

- Ouais mais maintenant je veux plus les voir, c'est trop tard. T'as laissé passer ta chance !

¤

**Au même moment. Le slow se termine.**

**Quatre s'est détaché de Trowa pour retrouver Duo, sans un regard en arrière.**

**Trowa** **ne l'a pas suivi.**

¤

- Bon ben salut euh...

¤

Duo se détache des bras de TNT tout doucement.

¤

- Heero Yuy.

- Heero Yuy quoi ?

¤

TNT murmure à son oreille.

¤

- Heero Yuy. Tu voulais mon nom, le voilà.

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Heero Yuy. Comme le mec qui écrit des bouquins d'info ?

- C'est moi.

¤

Eclat de rire.

¤

- Ha. Ha. Ha. On y croit tous très fort.

¤

Duo le repousse et croise les bras.

¤

- C'est moi.

¤

Il est sérieux le bougre.

Duo lève les yeux à la boule à facettes.

¤

- Allez, c'est pas drôle.

- Je te dis que c'est moi.

¤

Putain il insiste en plus !

Encore un mytho qui se prend pour une star, mais il l'avait vraiment pris pour un blaireau.

Tout ça parce que la boîte était cotée.

Le festival de trous du cul qui lui avaient sorti des pipeaux…

Des « je suis le fils de » et « je suis un tel sans maquillage » « je pas très bien parler français » et quand un mec vient draguer Duo, qui dit « casse-toi » sans accent…

Alala…

¤

- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je m'appelle Danny Boon ou Daffy Duck, Dick Rivers, David Guetta…

- Non tu t'appelles Duo. Sérieux tu crois que c'est un prénom ça ?

¤

Grand sourire.

¤

- Ouais même moi j'ai des doutes. Mais moi au moins je me fais pas passer pour un type qui écrit des bouquins. Tu fais trop pitié. Ma conscience n'avait pas besoin de me parler, tu t'enfonces très bien tout seul.

- Mais c'est moi je te dis !

- Je suis défait mais pas à ce point ! Allez c'est bon, au revoir gars ! Sans rancune ?

¤

Une tape sur l'épaule.

¤

- On se reverra en boîte si je me rappelle de toi demain ? Bisous, bisous, mytho et à un de ces jours ! Moi et Heero Yuy on a rendez-vous au pieux : je vais réviser un peu quand j'aurais démurgé !

- Mais…

¤

Duo trace, plantant son cavalier aussi sec. Cette fois il ne le suit pas.

On a pas dû lui faire le coup souvent.

C'est pas parce qu'on est beau qu'on peut pas se faire tej.

¤

La lumière, traîtresse, s'allume : Hélène Ségara en boîte veut bien dire barrez-vous.

Quatre, arrivant par le bar, repère enfin Duo et va à sa rencontre.

¤

- Ah ça tombe bien ! Je te cherchais chouchou ! Je me casse, je suis tombé sur un plan mytho, ça m'a dégoûté.

- Sans déconner… moi aussi, vieux.

- Ah ? Alors les deux sont pas nets ?

- Les deux ouais.

- Déception…

¤

Duo se tape le front de la paume de la main.

Aie.

Pas bon, ça recommence à tanguer.

¤

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ? Si c'est pas malheureux… il t'a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était masseur professionnel, argentin et il m'a sorti un prénom de la mort qui tue les mouches au réveil mieux que mon haleine le matin.

- Ah ouais ? Rien que ça !

- Quel blaireau, hein ? Même quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait coucher quand même il a insisté.

- Total blaireau.

¤

Sourire complice.

¤

- Il t'a dit quoi à toi ?

- Tiens-toi bien. Il m'a dit qu'il était Heero Yuy.

- …

- …

¤

Gros éclat de rire.

¤

- C'était vraiment pas notre soir mais quand même… on se sera bien murgé et on aura bien ri !

- Ouais je me serais passé de la murge… j'ai entendu des trucs, j'ai vu la lumière… ma conscience s'appelle Hélène Segara…

- Pauvre chouchou va… Je te promets Duo, demain je te fais faire tes exercices, et je te copierais les épisodes de Lost rien que pour me faire pardonner.

- Mais non, Cat, tu pouvais pas prévoir ça ! Pas à ce point, je veux bien t'en vouloir mais bon là c'est mortel quand même.

- Le mec qui se fait passer pour ton idole, c'est minable. Heero Yuy il a pas notre âge, c'est pas sérieux.

¤

Air illuminé.

¤

- Et si c'était vrai ?

¤

Enorme haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Après tous les cracks que tu as entendu, tu croirais à ça, toi ? Ça fait pas un peu too much ? T'es sûr que t'as pas fumé le narguilé coupé en cachette ?

- Ouais c'est vrai. Et je lui ai dit avant ce que j'allais faire, c'était encore une tentative bien minable. Allez viens on récupère nos affaires et cassos !

- Yep !

¤

Ils partent bras dessus, bras dessous, profitant que Dorothy soit partie aux toilettes.

Ils font un coucou au barman puis ils récupèrent leurs affaires au vestiaire privé, où tu mets pas 107 ans.

Enfin ils sont à la porte d'entrée.

Ils s'apprêtent à taper la bise aux videurs quand deux voix les interpellent.

¤

- Hey !

¤

Bon ok, ils s'appellent pas « hey » mais il n'y avait qu'eux donc ça ne pouvait qu'être eux.

Quatre et Duo se retournent.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, éclatés par la lumière et injectés d'alcool ils voient deux hommes torse nu.

L'un avec des yeux verts magnifiques et des cheveux brun roux

L'autre avec des yeux bleu gris légèrement bridés.

Quatre regarde avec attention celui qui a les yeux bleus.

Duo, celui qui avait les yeux verts.

Tout à fait leurs genres.

Ils disent presque en même temps.

¤

- Quatre…

- Duo…

¤

Quatre qui a les yeux sur le brun aux yeux bleu ne comprend pas comment il peut l'entendre s'il a la bouche fermée.

Duo se pose exactement la même question, lui qui fixe celui qui a les yeux verts avec intérêt.

¤

Quatre et Duo se regardent :

¤

- Et merde…

¤

Puis ils observent les mecs avec lesquels ils avaient fait mumuse, cette fois sans se tromper, sans regarder ce qui plaisait le plus à l'œil.

¤

Ils étaient vraiment mignons, même s'ils n'étaient pas leur genre…

Ce corps taillé dans je ne sais pas quoi mais ça fait bander.

Ce sourire ou sourire en coin.

Ces yeux…

Cette voix…

Cette… douceur ? Rudesse parfois ?

Cette manière de le toucher ?

Cette manière de s'exprimer, même peu et même peu ça touche ?

Cette impression qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre, s'ils se laissaient une petite chance ?

Ils se sentirent rougir un peu, ils étaient doués les gaillards.

¤

Les deux jeunes hommes leur sourirent, confiants.

Entre se toucher dans le noir et se voir en pleine lumière, il y avait une différence.

Ils se savaient beaux et ils n'avaient pas le souci des femmes qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien passé minuit, parce que le maquillage avait coulé.

Ils connaissaient respectivement les résolutions des deux, ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient faits jetés mais là, là en pleine lumière, ils étaient persuadés que le langage changerait.

¤

Cette mythomanie ?

¤

Quatre et Duo se regardent encore et se demandent à voix haute :

¤

- On peut échanger, dis ?

¤

Puis ils secouent la tête avant de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :

¤

- Nan chouchou ! L'était plutôt classe mon mytho moi !

- Mais comme ni toi ni moi on n'aime les mythos, alors…

¤

« Heero » et « Trowa » perdent le sourire.

Quatre et Duo, en même temps.

¤

- Ciao bye-bye les gars ! Sans rancunes ?

¤

Puis ils sortent, laissant Trowa et Heero bouche bée.

Jetés. Ils avaient été jetés. Même en pleine lumière.

Wow, ils l'attendaient pas celle-là.

¤

Les deux compères ne font pas trois pas à l'extérieur de la boîte avant de vomir comme des débutants.

Se murger et danser de trop avaient un prix.

Et non ce n'était pas de la faute de Hélène Ségara, même si elle était fière que les brebis égarées soient rentrées à l'hôtel.

Rentrées défaites mais à l'hôtel.

Peut-être que le lendemain ils regretteraient de ne pas avoir cédé.

En attendant, ils étaient en accord avec eux-mêmes.

Comment ça vous êtes dégoûtés comme TNT et El gringo ?

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vous voulez l'épilogue ou vous avez peur ?

Gniark gniark gniark XDDDD

Wu Fei est celui qui s'en sort le mieux lol !

PS : quand on a bu, on se prend la tête pour des conneries parfois, vous avez pensé : pourquoi il lui a pas demandé sa carte d'identité ou sa carte professionnelle ?

Je vous réponds : et d'une, avec tout ce qu'il a ingurgité le Duo, il en a un peu rien à foutre des papiers.

Et de deux : on ne se balade pas avec sa carte professionnelle sur soi xd

Et de trois : quand on est murgé, on est bien butés sur certains trucs, même stupides. J'en connais qui se sont pris la tête sur le titre d'un épisode de City Hunter pendant 1h30… je suis partie me coucher ils en discutaient encore xddddddd

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt et merci pour les encouragements ! C'est pour vous que je l'ai corrigé plus tôt , suis encore malade lol.

Mithy ¤ XD ¤

**Disclaimers** **supplémentaires des nouveaux titres : « que tu reviennes » appartient à Patrick Fiori, « Stach Stach » appartient à Michael Youn et cie, « l'amour est un soleil »** **« trop de gens qui t'aiment » « on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec » et « au nom d'une femme » à Hélène Ségara.**


	6. T'es un loser, hein ? On s'en fout !

**Disclaimers bis : « a night to remember » appartient à Shalamar.**

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, en cinq parties + épilogue. **

**Rating : T + (ça existe ?), vocabulaire pas super et Hélène Ségara « bashing » (mais c'est juste pour les besoins de la fic, de l'humour quoi xd)**

**Couple : parce qu'il y a un couple ? Moi j'ai vu de la lose XD.**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! Parce qu'une partie de cette histoire est vraie, même si « romancée » et je dis bien « romancée » XDD**

**Mici** **reviews à tous ! Je vous ai répondu depuis le temps XDXDXD.**

**Important** **: boire comme un trou c'est pas top top mais bon. Boire au volant peut tuer. Ne déconnez pas avec vos vies ni avec celle des autres.**

**Vocabulaire aux francophones : la murge/se murger/démurger : argot pr se prendre une cuite/dessaouler (avec ou sans full force – vomir quoi lol -) **

**Le plus : voilà la fin de sans titre, alias « a night to remember ». J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça fait un bail que vous l'attendez :p **

**Un dernier mot ? Un câlin en passant à Ruines à qui j'avais promis de poster quand je pourrais (ouais j'ai dit Août mais bon j'ai pas pu avant :p)**

**Ergotonic et Flo Prestige existent :p **

* * *

**A night to remember (ex sans titre pour l'instant XD) **

**¤ **

**Epilogue : t'es un loser de la vie ? On s'en fout ! **

**¤ **

**Moteur n' Co, 12h30, le 15 mai 2006 **

¤

¤

Une journée paisible dans une boutique de pièces détachées.

Un comptoir, un blaireau qui ne lit pas une revue automobile mais qui révise son informatique.

Derrière lui et sur les murs latéraux, du matériel neuf ou d'occasion.

Bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, très peu de chats un mercredi. Il n'allait pas tarder à manger.

¤

- Bonjour…

¤

Et merde…

¤

- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

¤

Il ne levait pas le nez de son livre, pourquoi foutre ?

Comment ça y avait un client ?

¤

- J'ai commandé hier à 11h57 un alternateur 300 Tdi + sa courroie. On m'a dit de passer aujourd'hui à 12h30. Dont acte.

- Un instant je regarde. Alors il faut que j'appuie euh…là et puis là puis « entrée ». Putain ça rame…

- Il est plus de midi, votre anti-virus a dû être programmé.

- Ouais, ouais ptet. Voilà. Ah oui. Un alternateur 300 Tdi + la courroie de distribution au nom de monsieur Héro.

- Monsieur Héro ?

¤

Duo quitta à regret sa lecture - que d'un oeil -, prenant soin de marquer la page.

¤

- Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Héro ?

- Non. _Heero_ H 2E R O. C'est mon prénom.

- Evidemment, l'analphabète qui a pris la commande juste avant son déjeuner a zappé ce petit détail. La faim atrophie le cerveau. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas vous, l'analphabète ?

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Non msieur, je suis en congé les lundis et mardis. C'est le boss himself.

- Privilégié ?

- C'est ça oui.

- ?

¤

Il ne le regardait toujours pas, cette fois ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de son PC.

Mais il souriait encore, le type était marrant.

¤

- Je bosse le samedi moitié ici, moitié à l'atelier où je trime le dimanche. Et oui, les gens amènent souvent leurs caisses le week-end vu que la semaine ils bossent avec quand elles roulent.

- Vous êtes aussi mécanicien auto.

- Je suis _surtout_ mécanicien auto.

- Un contentieux avec la vente ?

¤

Ouais.

¤

- Franchement ? Je préfère avoir les mains dans le cambouis et être en tête à tête avec une bagnole qu'ici avec des clients pas toujours sympa comme vous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis sympa comme vous dîtes ?

¤

Duo daigna lui jeter un petit coup d'œil.

¤

- Déjà vous me parlez, j'ai pas l'impression d'être un distributeur automatique. Ensuite vous n'avez pas demandé de pose ce qui ne me donne pas de taf en plus, des trucs comme ça.

- Je préfère les monter moi-même, ce n'est pas excessivement difficile.

¤

Dis tout de suite que je suis un blaireau, connard.

¤

- Il faut juste un peu d'adresse, de patience et de doigté ?

¤

Hm… si ce n'était pas un schnock il aurait dit qu'il le draguait peut-être.

Mais ça aurait été trop gros.

Et ce type-là n'était pas du genre à draguer comme ça à la truelle.

Et tous les mecs n'étaient pas gays et heureusement, il fallait laisser les plus moches pour les autres.

Oui, oui il n'y avait pas que la beauté, tout ça.

Oui, oui il avait Hélène Ségara pour conscience mais bon, fallait pas déconner non plus.

¤

- Je vous aime. Allez, vous avez fait votre BA avec le pauvre petit monsieur à la caisse. Je vais vous donner votre matériel avant de vous libérer.

- C'est également l'heure du déjeuner.

- Oh… mais c'est qu'il est futé en plus ? Alter 300 et courroie… ça vous fera 190 €. Vous réglez comment ?

- Chèque.

- Très bien, je vous demanderai une pièce d'identité en même temps que votre chèque signé. Ne le remplissez pas, la machine le fera.

- Tenez.

¤

Tiens, ses mains étaient assez douces.

¤

- Merci monsieur… Yuy ? Comme Heero Yuy ?

- Je suis Heero Yuy.

¤

Nan, sans blagues.

¤

- Ça je sais, je le vois, heureusement que vous avez changé de lunettes et vos dents et il faudra refaire votre carte, c'est le dernier mois de validité.

- C'est en cours.

- Ça alors, le parfait homonyme de Heero Yuy. Voilà votre commande et votre carte d'identité. Regardez le chèque et si vous y voyez une erreur dîtes-le moi.

- Merci et il n'y a pas d'erreur. Et je suis Heero Yuy.

¤

Encore un mytho.

Décidément…

¤

- Ça je le sais (patate), je le vois, mais je ne suis pas fan de vous, mais de lui.

- Lui, qui ?

¤

Le pauvre, les lunettes ne rendaient pas intelligent apparemment.

¤

- Heero Yuy, celui qui m'a réconcilié avec les ordinateurs et qui m'a empêché de me faire virer. Je l'aime ce type, il a rendu l'informatique accessible pour les billes interstellaires comme moi. Tous les soirs je dors avec lui…

- Vous dormez avec lui ? Enfin, avec moi ?

¤

Putain le relou de la vie…

Mais rentre chez toi !

¤

- Oui ? Enfin non, son bouquin, quoi et quand je suis au boulot je potasse d'ailleurs c'était ce que j'étais en train de lire avant votre arrivée.

- Je sais, c'est l'avant-dernier livre.

- Ah, vous êtes fan aussi ?

- …

¤

Le silence pouvait être pesant, gêné.

Celui-là était bizarre, comme empreint d'un fou-rire contenu et d'exaspération.

¤

- Le prochain livre devrait sortir en juin 2007 et je suis en liste d'attente pour les précommandes. A croire que c'est un Harry Potter.

- Si vous voulez je peux vous le dédicacer ?

¤

Perte de patience.

¤

- A quoi ça servirait puisque vous n'êtes pas Heero Yuy ? Enfin vous l'êtes mais vous n'êtes pas celui qui écrit.

- Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- Parce que vous êtes trop jeune et que les homonymes ça existe. Y a plein de gens qui s'appellent Alexandre Dujardin ou Marc Levy et qui ne sont pas écrivains.

- …

-Voyez comme ces gens qui veulent aller s'incruster à des soirées VIP alors qu'ils sont pas VIP.

¤

Ouais, les clodos qui prétendaient être Napoléon ou les sosies qui se prenaient pour des stars…

¤

- C'est vrai. Seulement tous mes homonymes ne se déplacent pas avec un exemplaire d'un livre qui n'est pas encore sorti. Alors cette dédicace ?

¤

Oh-Oh…

Ça sentait…

Ça sentait….

¤

- Vous êtes Heero Yuy ?

- Je suis Heero Yuy.

¤

Lumière.

¤

- Vous êtes _vraiment_ Heero Yuy ?

- Je suis vraiment Heero Yuy.

¤

Son.

¤

- …

¤

Ça sentait la lose.

La putain de honte de sa mère.

Sa race de mort que ça pue.

Argh.

¤

- Et je vous ai dit que je dormais avec vous tous les soirs ?

- Je le crains.

¤

Duo fit la seule chose à faire à part mourir de honte et s'évanouir.

Hurler à la mort avec les coyotes.

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

¤

D'une, il ne pouvait pas mourir dans la magasin, il se ferait tuer si on le cambriolait.

De deux il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, il n'était pas une femme, même si Hélène Ségara, sa conscience, s'évertuait à le faire réagir comme tel.

Il se prit à observer son interlocuteur attentivement.

¤

- Putain cte lose, comment que j'ai trop honte…

- A votre place j'aurais honte aussi.

¤

Mais oui c'est ça rajoute-en une couche, connard.

Plutôt grand, des baskets noires, un jeans blanc très bien taillé, il avait des cuisses qui faisaient du sport.

Un t-shirt blanc sous une veste en cuir marron glacé.

Une petite bouche aux lèvres pleines, un nez droit et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires aux montures fines assorties à la veste, qui lui donnaient un air sérieux.

Des cheveux courts et bruns avec des mèches asymétriques plutôt cool.

Non, Duo n'imaginait pas du tout Heero Yuy comme ça.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu les yeux verts et qu'il soit très brun parce qu'il aurait pu être son type, pourvu qu'il soit homo.

Mais bon, il avait été à proprement parler ridicule et il allait devoir s'excuser devant son idole, partagé entre la déception de l'avoir rencontré – il devenait désacralisé donc plus un mythe de vieux sage à la Panoramix – et le bonheur absolu de l'approcher enfin pour lui dire…

¤

- Enfin bref, quitte à vous avoir en face autant dire un truc qui ne soit pas une connerie. Merci, merci beaucoup. Grâce à vous je ne me suis pas fait virer.

- De rien.

¤

Comment rattraper une bourde ?

¤

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous monter votre alternateur et votre courroie gratuitement ? Pour vous remercier ?

- Non ça ira. En fait…

- Oui ?

- Il y a bien une chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi…

¤

Ah ?

Ah ouais ?

Il pouvait aider le grand Heero Yuy ?

Oh mon dieu, ça allait être quoi ?

¤

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Eh bien voyez-vous, j'ai faim. Et j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie et ma carte bancaire chez moi.

- Ah, c'est moche, ici ils n'acceptent que les tickets-restaurants, les chèques c'est pas possible.

- Je n'ai pas de tickets-restaurants.

- Aouch j'ai fini les miens… si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger sur le pouce avec moi, je peux nous commander un truc chez Flo Prestige.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon éditrice en fin d'après-midi. Entre-temps je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Alors on fait comme ça ?

¤

Un petit sourire.

Oh, tout petit, petit.

¤

- On fait comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous prends ?

- Hm. Ce que vous voulez. Je suis.

- Vous aimez le poisson ? Et le vin blanc ?

- Oh. Je suis gâté.

- On ne refuse rien à Heero Yuy.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

¤

Euh…

¤

- Ben oui, c'est sympa de partager son repas. Flo Prestige c'est cool, en plus ils donnent du dentifrice et l'éditrice appréciera le reste.

- Merci.

- C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis j'ai eu ma dédicace. Au futur génie en informatique.

- Ce n'est pas gagné.

- On s'en fout, on n'a jamais dit que c'était crédible.

¤

Quitte à lui offrir un repas, autant lui offrir un qui allait faire mal : 36 euros avec le vin blanc.

Il l'avait choisi à cause du riz parce que ça l'avait fait sourire.

Après il allait bouffer des sandwichs faits maison pendant une semaine. Mais grâce à Heero il serait mieux payé car plus qualifié, dès qu'il aurait passé son équivalence.

¤

- Je bouffe avec Heero Yuy, quand je dirais ça à Cat' !

* * *

**Même heure, ailleurs. **

¤

Une chaise de cuir noir ergonomique et stylisée, suivant l'inclinaison naturelle de la colonne vertébrale tout en maintenant le haut du dos dans une posture parfaite.

Non il n'était pas assis dans une chaise de vieux parce qu'il s'était détruit le dos en jouant au squash l'hiver dernier.

Une chemise noire sous un costume blanc comme les murs récemment repeints, dont la veste était accrochée au portemanteau près de la porte, où se trouvait une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux noués en chignon, impeccable dans son tailleur-jupe et escarpins beiges.

¤

- Quelle élégance. Ce costume fait ressortir votre bronzage.

¤

Un bronzage « réunion d'affaire aux Bahamas » faisant ressortir des yeux turquoise et ayant éclairci certaines mèches de ses cheveux, leur donnant un balayage naturel.

Trois piles de dossiers – une urgente, une très urgente, une désespérée - sur un bureau aussi noir que son humeur se disputant un espace libre avec un palm, le dernier Samsung (mobile), un téléphone filaire transparent, un ipod blanc – où il n'y avait aucun morceau d'Hélène Ségara - et un ibook noir.

¤

- Merci, Réléna, si seulement j'étais parti en vacances.

- Vous n'étiez pas en vacance ? Mais votre bronzage…

¤

Sur un petit meuble assorti au bureau, à sa droite, près de la fenêtre où on voyait qu'il faisait beau même si on ne pouvait pas en profiter, il y avait son fax personnel, aussi transparent que le téléphone fixe.

¤

- J'ai une peau attrape-soleil. J'ai dû le prendre en sortant de l'aéroport ou en y retournant. J'ai vu la mer de la fenêtre de l'hôtel réservé pour le séminaire.

- Vous avez besoin de vraies vacances.

- Peut-être quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire.

- Vous dîtes tout le temps ça et vous ne partez jamais.

- Parce que je n'ai pas fini.

- …

- Pourquoi, vous en avez marre de moi ?

¤

Et ce fax n'arrêtait pas de biper et de biper et de biper et Tarkan attrapait les feuilles sortant machinalement, sans cesser de fixer son ordinateur portable comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en tapotant rapidement de la main gauche.

Oui, Tarkan Raberba Winner était extrêmement occupé.

¤

Et en plus ce soir il devait dîner chez Iria et il savait que Dorothy serait là.

Et il savait qu'Iria n'admettrait pas qu'il ne rende pas visite à sa nièce, la petite Tara, deux mois, qui curieusement hurlait à plein poumons dès que sa mère mettait « notre Dame de Paris » pour la bercer.

Apparemment il y avait encore de l'espoir pour la famille Peacecraft-Winner. Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher d'être saoulé.

¤

- Non, mais je m'inquiète pour vous, vous n'avez même pas le temps d'acheter vous-même un doudou pour votre nièce.

- Non mais vous, si. Merci.

¤

Sa seule consolation était d'y aller avec Duo – qui n'avait pas eu le choix puisqu'il avait été invité et qu'on ne refusait strictement rien à Iria.

Après ils se feraient sûrement une boîte malgré les protestations et les « plus jamais » mais alors « plus jamais » de Duo depuis la fameuse murge d'octobre.

Ni lui ni son ami ne se rappelait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, ni des visages, juste des sensations. Et comme ils n'étaient pas restés ensemble, l'un ne pouvait nourrir les souvenirs de l'autre que jusqu'à un certain point.

Ça avait été phénoménal, chaud… très chaud – ses hormones s'en souvenaient encore – et catastrophique puisqu'il était rentré lamentablement avec Duo.

Après, le trou noir.

La prochaine fois ils iraient un peu plus mollo…

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti que son piercing au sourcil avait eu le temps de se reboucher, fort heureusement il s'était fait percé à nouveau dernièrement.

Envie de se détendre et de boire un verre et de faire la fiesta et y avait qu'avec Duo que ça le faisait. Juste le détendre sans aller à la murge, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

Juste qu'il boive un petit peu pour être moins peigne-cul. En attendant…

En attendant il avait du boulot et elle était encore là.

Pas qu'il l'aimait pas mais quand elle jouait au pot de fleur il y avait anguille sous roche.

Réunion surprise avec les actionnaires, clients mécontents, ce genre de choses…

¤

- Autre chose, Réléna ?

- Oui, votre rendez-vous a confirmé qu'il sera bien là à 13h00.

- Un rendez-vous ? Quel rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que j'avais un rendez-vous ?

¤

Panique.

¤

- Je vous le répète depuis hier. Vous avez un reminder sur votre portable, sur votre palm, sur vos mobiles professionnels et personnels ainsi que sur votre Filofax…

¤

Il cessa de prendre les feuilles s'échappant du fax pour vérifier ses divers agendas et vit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

¤

- Ergotonic ? Toute l'après-midi ? Qui a pris ce rendez-vous ? Où est le dossier que vous me préparez quand de nouveaux clients sont concernés ?

- Vous-même, monsieur. Et le dossier est sur la pile, seulement vous ne l'avez pas classé dans la pile « désespérée ».

¤

Réléna sortit avec expertise le dossier qu'elle avait préparé et le tendit à son supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle ne s'autorisa qu'un petit sourire dans le regard, son visage restant parfaitement neutre.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on surprenait Tarkan Winner.

¤

- J'avais dû fumer mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. Je ne me rappelle pas…

- C'est la Treize Inc qui vous les préconise.

¤

Il haussa un sourcil.

Le narguilé avait été beaucoup trop coupé apparemment.

¤

- Nos meilleurs clients ?

- Oui. Apparemment les conseils que vous lui avez prodigués leur ont permis de faire de sacrés bénéfices.

¤

Tarkan feuilleta le dossier distraitement sans comprendre, sans réussir à ce que les données cliquent entre elles.

Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Il répondit distraitement, espérant avoir raison.

¤

- Oui et ils me remercient en me recommandant, c'est ça, je vois.

¤

Mais Réléna brisa son espoir.

¤

- Non. Ils vous remercient en vous offrant leur service.

- Hein ?

- Ce sont des masseurs en entreprise.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… et c'est une blague… pas étonnant que mes reminders n'aient pas fonctionné.

- Non, c'est en page deux. Là vous êtes sur la page C A, marché et partenaires commerciaux.

- Vous croyez que j'ai le temps pour ça ? Vous croyez que le reste va avancer tout seul ?

¤

Non il n'avait pas le temps.

Non ce n'était pas la question.

Mais Réléna ne se laissait pas démonter.

¤

- Vous avez pris rendez-vous vous-même le seul moment où vous étiez libre à l'époque, soit huit mois après votre dernier entretien avec monsieur Kushrénada.

- …

- Vous aviez été sceptique et avez répondu, je vous cite.

¤

Réléna sortit son palm de sa poche, il ne la quittait jamais.

Elle sortit l'entrée du 17 septembre 2005 et lut.

Et oui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la meilleure secrétaire même si elle était en contrat de qualification.

Tarkan se décomposait sur son siège. Il n'avait pas le temps de perdre du temps.

Et il allait devoir travailler le samedi soir au lieu d'aller en boîte pour rattraper cette demi-journée offerte par le milliardaire du textile, celui qui s'adjugeait les services de l'entreprise familiale –économique et juridique - à 6000 € par mois.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser la chose.

Il le savait.

¤

- « Je suis honoré, merci. Je n'aurais pas une demi-journée de libre avant le 15 mai 2006 ».

¤

Ça lui revenait.

Putain ça lui revenait.

Il avait pensé l'endormir avec cette date farfelue, mais noon…

Et Réléna qui continuait, imperturbable.

¤

- Il vous a répondu que ce n'était pas grave, que « le 15 mai 2006 serait une journée détente » et que « vous ne le regretteriez pas ». Que…

- « la seule chose que l'on puisse offrir à un homme aussi occupé que moi était du temps à lui » et que c'était…

- « un luxe que vous ne pouviez pas vous offrir ».

- Et pour cause, je n'ai pas une demi-journée !

- Si vous l'avez et vous savez que vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Je peux toujours décommander ?

- Monsieur Kushrénada peut toujours nous retirer le budget s'il se sent floué ? Vous savez comme les milliardaires peuvent être excentriques.

¤

Il savait, oui.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Cte lose.

Il n'avait que ça à foutre à se faire masser là, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Et pourtant...

¤

- …

- Vous ne voudriez pas froisser monsieur Kushrénada ?

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas froisser mon enveloppe budgétaire…

¤

Such a lèche-cul... mais c'était pas grave, hein ?

T.T...

Un léger bip bip se fit entendre.

Un sourire plus grand naquit sur les lèvres de Réléna.

¤

- Je dois vous laisser, mon masseur est arrivé.

- Parce que toute l'entreprise va cesser son travail la demi-journée ? Mais on est tous en rtt, c'est ça ?

- Monsieur Kushrénada a demandé que tous vos collaborateurs bénéficient d'un massage Shiatsu d'une demi-heure. Rassurez-vous, l'entreprise fonctionnera sans vous ce laps de temps.

- …

- Oh et monsieur Winner ?

¤

Tarkan qui était retourné à ses dossiers, ramassant au préalable les fax qui n'avaient jamais cessé d'arriver – et oui, la Terre n'arrêtait pas de tourner pendant une conversation - releva la tête.

Putain de merde.

¤

- Quoi ?

- Tarkan Raberba Winner me saoule, cette fin d'année a été particulièrement pénible et lui aussi.

- Pardon ?

¤

Elle sourit encore.

¤

- Quatre, « Cat' » le dragueur invétéré qui m'appelle « Lenny » et qui est accessoirement mon beau-frère me manque, je ne vois plus aucun intérimaire mignon avec le sourire ou tenter de porter plainte, ça manque d'action tout ça. « Vous » avez besoin de vacances.

- Réléna…

- Vous avez besoin de sexe. Et comme vous n'avez ni l'un, ni l'autre sinon ça serait vu, vous avez un massage. Profitez-en.

¤

Et sur un clin d'œil elle s'éclipsa sur un Tarkan absolument désespéré.

Il allait devoir faire en un quart d'heure l'équivalent de deux heures de travail, juste pour avoir un petit week-end sympa et pour sortir un peu ce soir.

¤

Le téléphone bipa et il décrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

Réléna lui annonçait que son rendez-vous était arrivé.

¤

- Merci Rel… Lenny.

¤

Rendez-vous à l'heure soit dit en passant.

Deux coups frappés à la porte suivis d'un « entrez ».

Une porte qui s'ouvre doucement.

¤

- Monsieur Winner ?

¤

Une voix grave, onctueuse, appétissante.

Les yeux de Tarkan quittèrent son palm pour se poser sur son vis-à-vis.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent d'abord sur un ensemble pantalon-haut sans manche noir et blanc, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une tenue traditionnelle de kung-fu.

Puis sur des bras plus bronzés et puissants que les siens, le droit avait sur le biceps le tatouage d'une salamandre, sur environ 8 centimètres.

Puis ses yeux arrivèrent sur une fossette au menton, avant de remonter vers une bouche fine mais gourmande, un nez fin et des yeux très verts, peut-être les plus verts qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

En général les yeux étaient bleu-vert, gris-vert, noisette-vert.

Mais là ils étaient vraiment verts. Enfn _il_ était vraiment vert, l'œil gauche était recouvert d'une mèche de cheveux auburn qui mettait en valeur son visage fin mais indéniablement masculin.

L'oreille droite avait un petit diamant, mis en valeur par une coupe de cheveux courte si on exceptait la mèche stylisée un peu plus longue.

Une seule pensée à ce moment précis.

¤

- Putain, j'ai l'homme idéal de Duo en face de moi… faîtes qu'il soit gay que je puisse lui filer le numéro, comme ça il voudra retourner en boîte avec moi sans que je le traîne !

¤

Une seconde pensée.

Merde ! Je ne l'ai même pas invité à entrer.

Il sourit encore.

¤

- Oui ? Vous êtes de l'agence Ergotonic ?

- Oui.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons rendez-vous.

- C'est exact.

- Entrez, je vous prie.

¤

Le type d'Ergotonic referma la porte derrière lui et Tarkan ne put s'empêcher de mâter son arrière-train.

Des fesses rondes, musclées, absolument démentielles.

Il avait à l'épaule un sac de sport où il devait avoir ses ustensiles. Il semblait bien lourd, ce sac.

Il espérait très fort que sa toute nouvelle moquette grise ne serait pas tâchée.

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

¤

Il le regarda comme s'il était un peu demeuré.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne sortait pas une table en kit de son sac à dos pour la monter devant lui.

- Je monte la table sur laquelle vous allez être massé.

- Je n'allais pas avoir droit à un Shiatsu ?

- Non, vous avez droit au massage spécial. On ne m'a pas réservé une demi-journée pour un massage de quinze minutes.

¤

Un léger rictus.

¤

- Ah…

- Et rassurez-vous, aucune huile ne tombera sur la moquette.

- Pardon ?

- Toutes les personnes que j'ai massé dans leurs bureaux m'ont fait la remarque ou alors regardaient le sol comme vous.

- Oh…

¤

Ah merde, il s'était cru discret.

¤

- Vous avez déjà fait des massages ?

- Oui, très souvent, mais jamais au bureau.

- Le fonctionnement est sensiblement le même. Vous devez vous déshabiller.

¤

Hein ?

Il en avait de bonnes ?

¤

- Je dois me mettre entièrement nu dans mon bureau ?

- Vous pouvez garder votre slip mais il risque d'être tâché…

- …

- ... d'huile essentielle…

- ...

¤

Le masseur finit d'installer la table – heureusement que le bureau de Tarkan était immense –

Et commença à sortir quelques un de ses ustensiles – fioles transparentes aux liquides lavande, or, verts… des huiles essentielles assurément.

Voyant que le futur massé ne se déshabillait pas, il lança.

¤

- Quoi, vous êtes timide ?

- Non, je ne voudrais juste pas que mes collaborateurs me trouvent à poil dans mon bureau ça ne fait pas sérieux.

- Alors il vaudrait mieux verrouiller la porte.

- Oui.

¤

Le bruit du loquet le fit sursauter.

¤

- Maintenant, déshabillez-vous. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'un coup de main.

¤

Un clin d'œil qui fit le jeune économiste éclater de rire, ça faisait du bien, ça détendait l'atmosphère à défaut de son corps.

¤

- Non ça ira, Dom Juan, je vais me débrouiller. Je vais finir par croire que vous tenez à me voir nu.

¤

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le « Dom Juan » était amical, taquin, destiné à faire rougir gentiment un hétéro, faire sourire un homo.

Commercial. Le juste milieu pour être sympathique et montrer que l'on était maître en la demeure quand même.

C'était son bureau.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il serait nu qu'il ne serait pas à son avantage. Au contraire.

Dom Juan haussa les épaules avant de rétorquer.

¤

- J'aime voir sur quoi je pose mes mains.

¤

Et de se rapprocher.

Et de glisser pour se positionner juste derrière Tarkan.

Tarkan qui redevint Cat au toucher sur son épaule recouverte.

Tarkan qui redevint Cat en suivant des yeux cette main sur son corps, alors que ses propres doigts détachaient le col de sa chemise.

C'était surréaliste mais il connaissait ces doigts ?

Il connaissait ce toucher.

Un murmure.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

¤

Une réponse.

¤

- Je frôle vos trapèzes et votre nuque car j'y détecte une tension.

- Ne devriez-vous pas attendre que je sois nu pour me toucher ?

¤

Oui c'était une question !

Non ce n'était pas une provocation même s'il avait fait bien pire dans son bureau !

Non sa voix ne s'était pas faîte plus rauque !

Mais ces doigts… ils donnaient la chair de poule…

¤

- C'est vous qui tardez à vous déshabiller… en attendant je vous ferais un mini Shiatsu.

¤

Cat cessa tout mouvement.

C'était professionnel, sensuel mais professionnel.

C'était bon sans pour autant le faire gémir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie… là à cinq centimètres de sa clavicule.

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

¤

- Mais continuez je vous prie, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. ¤ Tout bas ¤ Déshabillez-vous.

- Ne devrais-je pas m'asseoir pour cela ? Pour ce massage ?

¤

Cat, le félin, continua alors à déboutonner sa chemise, attisé malgré lui.

Ce masseur était-il en train de le draguer ou était-ce un simple élan sensuel ?

¤

- Si vous vous asseyez maintenant… vous aurez envie de vous allonger…

¤

Il avait déjà envie…

Pourtant ce type n'était pas son type.

Il n'était pas repoussant, mais il n'était pas son type.

Ils étaient au bureau…

Et ce serait excitant… ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait…

Et…

¤

- … et vu que vous serez dans l'incapacité de le faire…

- …

- c'est moi qui devrais vous ôter vos derniers vêtements.

¤

Le masseur lui massait à présent pleinement les trapèzes, risquant par la-même de froisser sa chemise et il n'en avait aucune de rechange.

Et puis…

Treize Kushrénada n'avait pas envoyé ce type pour coucher avec lui, même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire non à l'heure actuelle.

Treize Kushrénada était quelqu'un de sérieux et il ne fallait pas jouer au con avec lui.

Cat tourna la tête sur le côté droit avant de dire.

¤

- Dans ce cas…

- Hm ?

- Mieux vaut que je le fasse moi-même.

¤

Cat le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille avant de faire quelques pas et ôter ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Puis il finit de se déshabiller, sentant le souffle du masseur s'entrecouper à mesure que se révélait ses cuisses athlétiques, ses fesses musclées et sur la partie droite de son dos, allongée sur le flanc, la longue panthère noire tatouée au creux de ses reins.

Quand il se retourna, le masseur avait déjà allumé des petites bougies neutres qu'il avait disposées ça et là et il avait baissé les stores.

Il était en train de préparer son matériel, concentré, indifférent à son client.

Chaud-froid ?

Une crème brûlée ?

Chaud dessus, froid dessous…

Chaud devant…

¤

- Vous montez ?

- J'arrive.

* * *

**Moteur n' Co, 13h30 **

¤

Au même moment, à la boutique Moteur n' Co, Duo et monsieur Yuy déjeunaient tranquillement à l'entrée du magasin, le petit coin quincaillerie sur le côté – simple grosse planche de bois fixée nettoyée préalablement – transformé en table pour deux d'appoint.

L'Américain avait donné sa chaise de cantine à son invité et avait pris celle du coin quincaillerie, bancale.

¤

- Monsieur est servi ! Alors nous avons des petits bouchons de courgettes à la fêta – si vous n'aimez pas le fromton vous pouvez me les filer.

- J'aime la féta.

- Pas de bol pour moi. Du saumon grillé, sauce à l'estragon, si vous voulez pas de sauce, vous pouvez la filer, je sauce avec le petit pain super bon.

- J'aime la sauce à l'estragon.

¤

Ils devisaient gaiment, tout en déjeunant, Duo se servant de son humour pour ne pas se laisser intimider.

Parce que même si Heero Yuy était comme tout le monde, était un poil plus âgé que lui, il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant chez lui.

Il ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Il ne savait pas si c'était son attitude corporelle.

Ce type respirait la louchitude pourtant il était on ne peut plus banal.

¤

- You're no fun. Ensuite viennent les tagliatelles de légumes croquants, dans ma grande bonté je vais vous filer les miennes.

- Non, sans façons.

- Et moi qui voulais être généreux. Le duo de riz basmati et sauvage est fait pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je m'appelle Duo ! C'est écrit sur mon badge !

¤

Ou sa manière de le regarder.

Intense.

Avec un tout petit sourire dans son air si sérieux et la fossette à la joue gauche qui se creusait.

Intense alors qu'il lui volait une bouchée de riz et qu'il la mangeait en le regardant dans les yeux, tout du moins en essayant, la chaleur faisant de la buée sur ses verres.

¤

- J'ai faim, je ne vous laisserai pas ma part.

¤

Intense alors qu'il les ôtait ses carreaux que PVC il le battait pas.

Il avait des yeux… oui deux.

Oui bleus… il n'était pas très « bleu » mais là ils étaient profonds, presque noirs.

¤

- Sauvage.

- Quand je veux ¤ petit sourire ¤.

¤

C'était lui où il commençait à faire chaud dans sa tenue de mécano toute propre et toute bleue ? Il la salirait assez ce week-end.

Il fallait que Duo évite le vin aussi sur le lieu de travail.

L'Américain baissa légèrement la fermeture éclair, oubliant qu'avec cette chaleur il n'avait pas mis de t-shirt en dessous.

¤

- C'est pas mal Flo Prestige, vous trouvez pas ? Un peu cher pour ce que c'est mais plus sympa que Class'Croute.

- ça me plait bien.

- Tant mieux.

¤

Intense quand il servait le vin un Sancerre Pascal Jolivet blanc – 2006, un vin pas extraordinaire mais pas mal quoi parler à son idole ça se fête et le champagne c'est trop cher -.

¤

- Encore un peu de vin ?

- Hm-hm, vous en avez au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi, du vin ?

- Non, du saumon.

¤

Intense alors que du pouce il chassait la sauce de sa lèvre inférieure au moment où il la léchait pour faire disparaître l'estragon.

Intense alors qu'il cherchait des yeux la serviette pour s'essuyer.

¤

- Désolé.

- Pas grave.

- C'est votre doigt qui va schnouffer le poiscaille.

- Suffit que je le trempe ailleurs.

¤

Il ne le draguait pas, il était juste tactile au moment où on s'y attendait le moins… non ?

Il ne fallait pas voir la drague partout, non.

On n'était pas dans un film même si ça en avait tout l'air.

¤

- On a du camembert en fromton et en dessert une tarte au citron meringuée.

¤

On n'était pas dans un lieu propice.

On n'était pas en boîte de nuit.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'y était pas allé ? Non, la dernière fois avait été catastrophique, cte putain de murge… et puis…

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas passé du bon temps avec un mec qui n'était pas son pote ?

Ok c'était son idole, clairement pas son style de mec. Mais quand même…

¤

- Je n'aime pas la tarte au citron.

- Dommaaaaaage.

¤

Intense alors qu'il frôlait par inadvertance la main de l'Américain.

Qu'il lui frôlait la main pour un morceau de pain, une serviette, le sel.

¤

- C'était une blague.

- Vous êtes un rapace monsieur Yuy. C'est à se demander pourquoi vous en êtes venus à écrire au lieu de bosser dans je sais pas moi, la finance ?

- J'aime l'informatique. J'aime écrire. Je n'ai pas aimé être le dictionnaire attitré de mes copains de classe. Alors j'ai écrit pour qu'on me foute la paix. Ça a marché.

¤

Intense alors qu'il le faisait rire aux éclats avec des petites remarques qui faisaient mouche.

Alors qu'il plantait ses dents blanches dans la tarte sucrée et que Duo s'humectait les lèvres avec l'envie de manger son dessert, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cette impression de le connaître venait peut-être des livres où il ne parlait pas de lui ?

¤

- Aie.

- Duo ?

- C'est rien, je me suis fait arracher mes dents de sagesse il y a deux semaines… j'aurais dû le faire bien avant mais j'avais esquivé et j'aurais pas dû.

- Croquez moins fort ou prenez moins gros.

¤

Intense….

¤

- J'essaierai. Je sais que je suis trop gourmand mais j'ai une grande bouche.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut, la gourmandise.

- Demandez à mes fesses ce qu'elles en pensent, monsieur Yuy. Vive le vélo.

¤

Intense… de plus en plus intense…

comme le café.

Comme le chocolat noir.

Comme ses yeux quand il fait tinter le piercing sur sa langue contre ses dents par habitude.

¤

- Heero. Le vélo fait du bien, effectivement… il y a d'autres sports bons pour les fessiers. Et les cuisses. Et le reste.

- Quoi, Heero, vous êtes aussi prof de fitness ? Ma parole vous êtes Batman ! Ecrivain le jour, informaticien la nuit et prof de fitness à ses heures perdues !

- Alors vous êtes Robin ? Hôte de caisse le jour, mécanicien le week-end… et tous les soirs vous dormez avec moi.

¤

Cet homme était comme un moteur exceptionnel.

Il ne révélait pas sa pleine puissance au premier contact.

Et seuls des professionnels pouvaient en tirer le maximum de sa capacité.

En entrant Heero Yuy était monsieur Héro, un client à lunettes.

Puis il était devenu monsieur Heero, un type plutôt cool.

Puis il était devenu Heero Yuy, son idole.

Et là…

¤

- Nan moi je serais plutôt Alfred, à réparer la Batmobile.

- Pourquoi les voitures, Duo ?

¤

Là il avait ôté sa veste et posé sur le dos de la chaise fracasse-cul.

Là il avait des purs bras et des plaquettes de chocolat sous son t-shirt col V blanc.

Là il sentait son CKone qui surpassait l'odeur du poisson fort heureusement.

Là il était classe… et sexy et il avait de l'humour.

Et il était typiquement le style de Quatre.

Il devrait lui présenter, d'ailleurs.

¤

- Parce que je n'étais pas très bon en cours et très bon en mécanique héhé.

- Pas par passion donc.

- Oh, si… trop bonne cette tarte, parce que le cambouis c'est mon truc. J'adore faire ronronner ou rugir les moteurs.

- …

- J'aime faire vibrer les choses, démonter, remonter les pièces. J'aime quand ça chauffe entre mes cuisses quand je conduis une moto mais j'ai pas assez de sous pour m'en acheter une en attendant que je la monte.

¤

Intense…

Alors qu'il se calait mieux dans son siège, comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

¤

- Et j'aime être la raison de cette chaleur dans le moteur, je suis fier de mon job. Vous finissez pas votre tarte ?

¤

Intense alors qu'il gobait la dernière bouchée qui était immense.

Quelle bouche…

Juteuse…

Humide…

Tendre et ferme.

Elle devait être sucrée par le dessert.

¤

- Mais si.

¤

Intense alors qu'il faisait tinter son verre en plastique avec le sien, alors que ses yeux le fixaient un peu plus fort, comme s'il venait d'avoir une image mentale.

Oh, à peine quelques secondes.

Mais ce regard…

Cette intensité…

Cette manière de le regarder et sa manière à lui de sentir ce regard, son regard…

Duo secoua la tête.

Il venait de boire son verre d'une seule traite.

Pas bon, il n'avait pas bu beaucoup mais ça commençait à lui tourner la tête.

A moins que... ?

¤

- Alors vous aimez les faire vrombir ?

- Hein ?

- Les moteurs, Duo.

¤

Pourquoi ce mot sonnait comme vibromasseur, vrombir ?

Pourquoi la voix, le regard de ce mec le faisaient autant gamberger ?

Il lui arrivait quoi, là ?

C'était quoi ce délire de pucelle pisseuse ?

Il se transformait en Dot et Hilde ?

_La nuit est si belle... et tu vas fermer ta gueule... _

¤

- Oui. J'ai ça dans le sang.

- Je vois ça.

¤

Ok il avait faim.

Ok ça faisait un bout de temps.

Ok… il fallait retourner bosser il était déjà 14h00.

Ok il était seul dans le magasin mais le téléphone n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

D'ailleurs il sonnait.

Ça allait lui permettre de reprendre un peu contenance, de s'éloigner un peu en se tenant au comptoir.

¤

- Allo ?

- Allo Duo ? C'est Iria !

- Bon…

¤

A quel moment il s'était rapproché ?

A quel moment il était passé derrière lui pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Et surtout pourquoi.

Pourquoi il reconnaissait cette chaleur ?

¤

- Bonjour…

¤

Intense…

Quand il lui disait des choses à l'oreille.

¤

- Ce n'est pas poli de quitter la table comme ça.

- Duo ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir encore mal aux dents. Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi…

- Nan c'est bon.

- Hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm, hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm.

¤

Intense quand il fredonnait des choses tout bas, qui l'obligeaient à se rapprocher, à presque se coller à son ventre… d'ailleurs il avait les mains sur le sien.

¤

- Duo ?

- J'ai du travail, Iria…

- Tu ne me demandes même pas des nouvelles de ta nièce ?

- Hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm, hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm.

¤

Intense… quand il se mettait à bouger derrière lui à chalouper doucement et son corps suivait…

Comme s'il le connaissait…

Comme s'il connaissait son rythme.

¤

- Comment… comment va ma nièce ?

- Elle va bien et dort avec le doudou blanc que son oncle lui a offert. D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que t'es invité ce soir et puis blablablablabla Hilde, Dorothy… blablabla Hélène Ségara blablablablabla.

- Hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm, hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm.

¤

Intense… quand son souffle fredonnant se baladait sur son cou…

Et que leurs corps s'épousaient au mieux contre le comptoir.

Pourquoi il se laissait faire ?

Parce qu'il avait envie….

Pourquoi il ne se dégageait pas ?

Parce qu'il avait envie…

Que faisait Hélène Ségara ?

Elle était ptet partie en boîte de nuit sa conscience ?

¤

- Stop… on se connaît à peine…

- On s'en fout…

¤

Et ce fut là le clic.

Le ton.

Le « on s'en fout » contre sa peau.

Le fameux « on s'en fout ».

Le puzzle qui le ramène à une soirée arrosée, embuée.

A une vodka verde, à un Fu Wei sado-maso excité et complètement taré à un concours de devine ce que je bois en me roulant une pelle.

Horreur-Malheur.

A faire un collé vraiment serré-serré avec un inconnu sur du Francky Vincent.

- Hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm, hm, hm-hm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm Vas-y Francky, c'est bon, vas-y, Francky, c'est bon, bon, bon.

¤

Un inconnu qu'il avait oublié six mois, dont il avait complètement zapé le visage qu'il avait à peine vu, mais il avait rêvé de son corps parfois, de ses mains…

Oh merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Il était dans les bras de... comment il l'avait appelé déjà ?

TGV ?

BTP ?

PTT ?

TNT.

Oh Putain, cte pure lose... ah l'alcool...

Le mec qu'il avait méchamment jeté après l'avoir allumé comme jamais.

Le mec qui s'était fait passer pour Heero Yuy… ah merde et qui était Heero Yuy.

Il ne se rappelait pas de tout, mais d'un certain nombre de choses.

¤

- Je te rappelle, Iria.

- Mais Duo…

¤

Il allait la laisser dans son délire hétérosexuel.

Il allait se dégager quand Heero le retint doucement, continuant à chalouper contre son corps.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu me remets, Duo ? Ça fait _enfin_ tilt ?

¤

C'était ptet un voleur ?

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Y a pas d'argent ici.

- Non mais y a de l'or en barre.

¤

Putain ce qu'il bandait dur...

Barre y avait.

Barre à tribord.

Barre-toi !

¤

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Je t'ai jamais cherché c'est ptet pour ça. Tu te crois inoubliable ? Non, juste un hasard. ¤ lèche l'oreille ¤

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était toi ?

¤

Ouais d'abord ?

¤

- Parce qu'au début j'ai pas cru que c'était toi, tu n'es pas le même en boîte et à l'extérieur. Pas coiffé pareil - t'as une natte -, pas habillé pareil, pas le vocabulaire pâteux de la murge. Pas d'Hélène Ségara. Pas de pote murgé.

¤

Parce qu'il avait parlé de ça ?

AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS.

¤

- Et quand tu m'as reconnu pourquoi tu l'as pas ouverte ?

- J'ai eu envie de me foutre un peu de ta gueule, tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'es pas inoubliable mais j'ai la rancune tenace.

¤

Intense… quand il lui parlait tout bas, bougeant de plus en plus fort, les mouvements de plus en plus amples…

Et Duo se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait jeté Heero Yuy, le prenant pour un mec de boîte... enfin c'était un mec de boîte mais c'était Heero Yuy...

Tain, cte lose ! Il avait pensé que la comparaison avec Francis Lalanne avait été le pire... ou alors nan, c'était le taré qui voulait le déguiser en soubrette.

Oh my GOD(emichet).

QUATRE ! C'était de sa faute, il alait l'éliminer !

¤

- C'est bon, a y est tu t'es bien vengé ?

- Si tu avais vu ta gueule…

¤

Adieu idole.

Bonjour la crampe.

¤

- Si t'avais vu la tienne quand je t'ai jeté… t'étais vert, hein ? J'étais ptet schlasse mais je m'en rappelle.

- Et tu te rappelles d'autre chose, aussi ?

- ...

¤

Intense… quand il ne lâchait rien même s'il se faisait rabrouer.

Intense et volontaire.

Intense comme un carré de chocolat noir dans le café.

Le genre qui réveillait.

Le genre qui empêchait de dormir.

Le genre qu'on avait sur la langue.

Nan il se rappelait pas... trop ?

Oh.

Bordel.

¤

- Tu m'as volé ma nuit, Maxwell.

- Que dalle, tu pouvais retourner rouler des pelles à Abraracourcix light.

- Tut-tut, laisse Barton en dehors de ça, c'est entre toi...

- ...

- et moi.

¤

Maman...

il était... hot... quand il montait en puissance...

¤

- A m'avoir rendu dingue pour obtenir mon nom pour me donner le tien pour exciter mes rêves.

- Vive la branlette, bien fait pour ta gueule t'étais trop sûr de toi.

- Mais je veux ma nuit, Duo.

- J'étais pas dans mon état normaaaaaaal-han...

- On s'en fout.

¤

Intense quand il l'embrassait dans le cou, TNT…

Merde, TNT… comment avait-il pu l'oublier sans l'oublier ?

Putain Hélène !

Manifeste-toi !

¤

_- Non, Duo, tu n'as pas besoin de moi… tu l'as rencontré en dehors de la boîte et tu n'es pas murgé… _

_- Mais mes principes ! Mes principes ! _

_- Ils font chier tes principes, là, fais-toi du bien, t'es conscient… _

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu tires ton coup en douce ! _

_- Nan je suis en tournée, j'ai pas le temps de me faire chier avec toi. _

_- Mais… _

_- En deux mots : démerdes-toi… toi… toi… toi…_

_- Pétasse ! _

¤

- Ouais… mais nan, ça va toujours pas être possible, vieux.

- Ah non, pas cette fois, je me laisserai pas lourder.

¤

Intense… quand il le retournait pour abaisser doucement la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son ventre, suçotant le lobe de son oreille gauche.

¤

- Tu comprends pas quand on te dit non ?

- Non. Je veux sentir ton piercing sur mon corps.

¤

Intense… quand il lui écartait doucement les cuisses de la jambe.

¤

- Je veux que tes cheveux coulent entre mes doigts, comme ton corps.

¤

Intense… quand ses mains touchaient sa peau nue et légèrement moite. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

¤

- Je veux ton odeur.

¤

Intense… quand ses dents caressaient sa pomme d'Adam, lui arrachant un râle…

¤

- Je veux mon sexe en toi, tout de suite.

¤

Intense… quand il lui laissait un suçon, sa marque sur sa peau comme son nom sur ses lèvres.

¤

- Je veux ce que tu m'as promis cette nuit-là, avant de partir en live, mais avant tout…

¤

Intense, intense, intense…

¤

- Je te veux nu… et je veux que tu te rappelles, Duo. Et crois-moi, tu vas t'en rappeler.

¤

Intense, intense, intense, intense.

Allumez la mèche, TNT allait exploser.

La bouche de Duo venait d'être envahie par une langue gourmande, titillant son piercing-boule.

Les sens de Duo venaient d'être court-circuités.

La raison de Duo eut le réflexe d'activer la commande automatique pour verrouiller le magasin avant que le store ne s'abaisse.

Le magasin allait rester fermé même si son corps serait ouvert et bien ouvert, offert.

Il pensait avoir mangé une tarte.

Il était le dessert.

¤

- Fruit de la passion… j'aime… quand tu touches… .

* * *

B**ureau de Tarkan « Quatre » Winner, 15 heures. **

¤

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Tarkan Winner, installé sur la table de travail recouverte d'un voile hygiénique.

¤

- Quelles sont vos préférences...

- Mes préférences ?

- Pour la musique d'ambiance ? New Age ? Indienne ? Orientale ?

- Pas de musique, je commençais à avoir la barre au crâne.

- OK. Et pour les huiles essentielles ? J'ai du jasmin, de la lavande, du vétiver ou de l'ylang-ylang…

- Ylang-ylang.

- Pour réduire les palpitations et baisser votre tension artérielle ?

- Non. Pour aller avec mon gel douche parce que trop d'odeurs différentes, ça pue.

¤

Un éclat de rire discret alors qu'il commençait à enduire son corps d'huile odorante, à masser sa peau.

Ses mains étaient fortes, contournaient son tatouage en en traçant le tour…

Ses mains pétrissaient ses cuisses et ses fesses fermes avec professionnalisme et c'était ce même professionnalisme qui rendait le toucher sensuel…

Il ne le draguait pas et ça ne le rendait que plus….

¤

- Vous avez une préférence pour le massage ? Californien ? Thaïlandais ?

- Hm ?

¤

Il avait demandé quoi ?

Ah oui… il allait falloir qu'il suive sinon ça allait être tendu.

Ah non, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fracasse plus le dos.

¤

- Non, allez-y, je vous confie mon corps. Faîtes-en bon usage. Mais pas trop violent, le kiné ne veut pas.

- Sport intense ?

¤

Tendancieux ou professionnel ?

Personnel ou confidentiel ?

Confidence pour confidence…

¤

- Squash.

- Ok. Faîtes-moi confiance.

¤

Oh bon sang.

Il venait de s'asseoir sur ses fesses.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Genre ou pas il était trop hm…

¤

- Ooooooooh… hmm…

- Je connais un massage idéal pour ce que vous avez.

- Et c'est ?

- Un massage bambou. Vous connaissez ?

¤

Quatre eut un petit sursaut.

Un massage au bambou ?

Il avait lu un article dernièrement… ça devait être ça…

¤

- Oui ça me dit quelque chose…

- Attendez, vous n'allez pas tarder à les sentir, vous verrez ils sont agréables. Et fermes.

- Hm…

¤

Cette voix chaude…

Quand il massait il avait un très léger accent hispanique ?

C'était chaud comme un chocolat et aussi frais qu'une margarita.

Un chaud-froid sur son corps enduit.

Il se sentait monter, il était trop bon.

Il voulait mordre un citron et lécher le sel.

¤

- Par des mouvements amples et généreux de la surface du corps

- Hm….

- le gros bambou glisse ¤ le fait glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale ¤ , roule ¤ sur les reins ¤, étire et exerce pressions ¤ appuie sur les omoplates ¤ et frictions ¤ pétri la chair doucement puis de plus en plus fort ¤ pour libérer les énergies circulantes.

- Hmm…

- Vous sentez votre énergie circuler ?

- Je sens le gros… bambou…

¤

Quatre, impudique – il ne l'avait jamais été, pudique - frottait doucement son entrejambe contre le tissu.

Les mains du masseur et son gros bambou allaient et venaient sur le corps de Quatre, pétrissant sa chair nue

La panthère sur son corps était prête à s'en échapper, rien que pour ronronner avec lui, onduler contre le corps sur lui, avoir le souffle court.

Déjà ressenti ?

¤

- Et vous allez en sentir un autre, ça c'est le bambou moyen. Il effectue glissés et frictions, palpés roulés et mouvements de drainage esthétique.

- Vous trouvez que je suis gras c'est ça ?

- Non mais ça retend. Et ça détend.

- Hm…

¤

Il allait devenir dingue…

Ces mains, ces bambous allaient le rendre dingue…

Cette voix allait le rendre dingue…

Cette voix… Ce déjà-vu alors que son monde n'était que sensations.

Ce déjà-ressenti alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il était bouillant de fièvre, ce mec l'avait chauffé avec ses yeux verts et ses mains de branleurs professionnel.

Il était en train de lui mettre le feu quelque chose de bien.

Détendu ?

Ah ouais ?

¤

- Le bambou moyen…

- Il est moyen ce bambou-là ?

¤

Il se sentait une âme de biscuit croquant au chocolat.

Il le sentait très fort au creux de ses reins, pourtant…

Il avait envie de son bambou…

D'un bambou bien dur.

¤

- Oui il y a plus gros. Le bambou moyen pénètre plus profondément dans les tissus pour dénouer les tensions localisées et stimule le corps. Vous le sentez mon bambou ?

- Je suis tout stimulé, moi…

¤

Oh bordel...

D'où venait cette impression de déjà-vu ?

De déjà dit ?

¤

Et les mains qui s'activaient encore…

Et cette voix près de son oreille et son… plus gros bambou coincé dans son pantalon… qui se frottait contre ses fesses, entre ses fesses nues.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu sous un masseur imperturbable.

Un sourire.

Là c'était sûr.

¤

- Vous me draguez…

- Je vous masse.

- Ce n'est pas un massage, ça.

- C'est un massage bambou.

- …

¤

Frotte, frotte, frotte contre la table, le sexe de plus en plus gorgé, l'ombre d'un cri dans la gorge mais salle non insonorisée.

Silence, silence.

Le masseur faisait du cheval sur un sacré canasson qui bandait comme un cheval.

Masseur qui lui expliquait par le menu exactement ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

¤

- Après la pénétration du grand bambou, viennent les deux petits bambous en même temps. Vous êtes prêt à être pénétré ?

- Je vais jouir…

- Vous les sentez, là, saisir délicatement votre peau, comme ça… ¤ prend la peau des reins entre les bambous et applique une pression ¤

- Hm…

- Ils opérent par…

- pétrissages….

¤

Ecarquillement des yeux.

Déjà-vu.

Déjà ressenti.

Déjà vécu.

Sueurs froides.

Images assourdies.

Noires.

Lumineuses.

Spots.

Arrêt sur image.

Raidissement.

Dégagement.

Corps maintenu fermement.

Gémissement. Trop fort ? Trop bon.

¤

- Doucement. N'oublie pas le squash.

- Qui êtes vous ?

¤

Un mec de boîte, sûrement.

Mais qui ?

Lequel ?

Il en connaissait tellement ?

Un psychopathe ?

¤

- Qui moi ? Un masseur, voyons…

- Un masseur…

¤

Il n'avait pas le temps de se tendre qu'il le détendait… en se frottant contre lui, en malaxant sa peau, ses épaules, ses hanches, son grand dorsal, ses fesses, surtout ses fesses…

Il les massait avec les siennes, avec son...

Caramba…

¤

- Qui…

- Devine.

¤

Hm… il... bordel c'était bon, il avait connu beaucoup de mythos… ah, parmi il y en avait bien un qui avait vaguement parlé de massage bambou mais c'était flou et loin…

S'il s'en rappelait vaguement Il devait avoir un corps à se pâmer, des mains miams et une bouche amiamiam.

Il avait bu à mort mais n'avait pas une haleine de chacal.

Il lui avait sauté dessus…

Il l'avait dévoré et Quatre se souvenait vaguement regarder quelqu'un danser….

La silhouette… c'était lui…

Mais il s'appelait comment ?

¤

- Tobias ?

- Non….

¤

Sensuel…

¤

- To… Thomas ?

- Presque… Corazón.

¤

Les bambous allaient et venaient sur son corps et Cat se sentait des envies de hurler.

Ses fesses nues frémissaient, son corps luisait d'huile, son front était moite de sueur.

C'était trop.

Trop.

¤

- Trowa ?

…

¤

Alors ce type vaguement Argentin avec ce prénom débile ne mythonnait pas ?

C'était El gringo ?

Oy c'était pas un mytho.

Et il passait pour un narvalo.

C'était vraiment un blaireau.

¤ Sur un rythme d'une vielle pub pour un café, le prems qui trouve a un cookie de chez Laura Todd de ma part :p ¤

¤

- Non, Corazón.

¤

Il avait parlé tout haut.

¤

- Et t'es venu te venger parce que je t'ai lourdé en boîte ?

- Je suis venu pour délivrer une prestation pour ton entreprise. On n'est pas dans un film. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était toi. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

¤

C'était vrai… et hm…

¤

- Pourquoi me venger ? Après tout tu ne m'as rien fait.

- Hm…

- Tu m'as juste bien chauffé et il ne s'est rien passé ?

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais menti… j'étais murgé…

- Oui…

¤

Un baiser dans le cou, un suçon.

Des mouvements de va-et-vient des bambous.

Du moyen.

Et du plus gros.

C'était bon, très bon.

Trop bon…. Il allait…

¤

- Tu ne m'as strictement rien fait…

- Hm…

- Alors je ne te ferais strictement rien.

- Hm… hm ?

¤

Silence.

Froid, corps levé.

Bougies éteintes.

Stores rouverts.

Le vent dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Cte pure lose.

¤

- La séance est terminée.

- Quoi ?

- J'espère que la séance vous aura plu et que vous ferez à nouveau appel à nos services.

- Pardon ?

¤

Vert.

Vert.

Vert.

Il s'était levé complètement nu.

¤

- Ergonomic était venu vous délivrer un massage, dont acte. Nous ne pouvons nous compromettre avec notre clientèle.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule… reviens finir ce que tu as commencé.

- Non, c'est contraire à l'étique.

- Tu sortiras pas d'ici, Trowa.

- Oh mais si je vais sortir, Cat'.

¤

Il avait fini de ranger ses affaires, mais il avait laissé la table.

Quatre était devant la porte, un sourire pour simple vêtement.

¤

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps. Et je vais en apprécier chaque minute.

- Attends, voir. Je vais te chikidim, chikidim.

- Hmm…

- Je vais te…

¤

L'Argentin s'approchait un sourire félin aux lèvres.

Il plaqua le corps de Quatre un peu plus contre la porte et lui administra un baiser savoureux, cherchant sa langue, ondulant contre son corps, sentant son sexe se gorger contre lui.

Il lui coupa le souffle… avant de déverrouiller la porte, de soulever Quatre et de le poser un peu plus loin.

Ces bras…

¤

- Et je vais te faire une crampe.

- …

- Si tu veux me revoir, rendez-vous samedi où tu sais.

- ….

- Où je veux… quand je veux. Je ne me pas laisserais balader deux fois.

- Et si je viens pas ?

- Tu viendras, tu es trop... curieux ? Et tu sais ce qu'on dit. Curiosity kill the Cat.

¤

Ce regard...

il était insensible au vert, il préférait le bleu.

Non il n'avait pas une mini batte de base-ball entre les jambes.

Une mini mini.

Roh, ça va, les mecs avaient le droit d'abuser, nan ?

¤

- ...

- A samedi Corazón. Et nous… finirons ? Ce que nous avons commencé 6 mois auparavant. Je te laisse la table, fais-en bon usage.

¤

Un dernier baiser que Quatre voulut esquiver mais ça c'était l'esprit, son corps le voulait ce baiser alors il l'avait aspirer.

Un dernier sourire et il était parti, sifflotant un air qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Papi Chulo.

Venga mi…

¤

Le CONNARD !

Il était parti en lui laissant la GAULE ?

Il était parti… en lui laissant un envie dingue de le revoir…

Il avait du caractère. Il était sexe. Il avait un charme dingue… il avait un gros bambou.

Et il allait se faire avoir.

Sourire.

Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

**Plus tard dans la journée. **

¤

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- T'as l'air d'avoir baisé, c'est normal ?

- Ouais, je comprends rien à ce qui m'est passé dessus mais faut qu'on parle, y a du neuf.

- Et tes principes ?

- On s'en fout, je suis trop mort pour en avoir. On sort pas ce soir tu m'embrouilleras pas.

- Ouais on sort pas, faut que je carbure pour sortir ce week-end.

- Ah tu sors ?

- Ouais. Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai revu.

- Tu devineras pas non plus.

- …

- …

- On sort samedi alors ?

- Et comment ! Ah merde je bosse.

- On s'en FOUT !

¤

Et ce sera une nuit qu'ils n'oublieront jamais… contrairement à une autre…

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

¤

_Get ready…_

_Tonight._

_Gonna make this a night to remember..._

¤

**Mini OWARI **

* * *

Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, extrêmement classe et sérieux, se présenta à la boutique pour récupérer une commande. 

Tout du moins il essaya.

Il avait rendez-vous à 14h15.

Il ne put que voir le rideau métallique s'abaisser devant lui, impuissant.

Une énième crampe.

Un brun aux yeux bleus très grand et très musclé, t-shirt noir avec le logo d'une boîte de nuit connue, pantalon noir et baskets noires posa la main sur son épaule en murmurant.

¤

- Tu récupéreras tes bougies plus tard.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire en attendant que ça ouvre… j'ai fait mes transferts pour la journée, je dois plus retourner à la banque…

- Je me déguiserai en minet rien que pour toi, Wu Fei et tu pourras me fouetter gentiment.

- Hm ¤ sourire énigmatique ¤ Dis miaou, chéri.

- Raaww.

¤

Dorothy et Hilde resteront à jamais des inconditionnelles de Hélène Ségara.

Duo et Quatre seront éternellement condamnés à souffrir aux fêtes familiales.

Il leur restait la murge :p,enfin les boîtes !

¤

¤

**OWARI pour de vrai !!! **

* * *

Héhé ! Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Je m'en fous :p 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à une certaine personne pour qui cette histoire était à la base ¤ gros câlins ¤

Na !

Mithy ¤ finisseuse de fic ¤

PS : j'abuse, ça fait un bail qu'elle est fini, fallait juste que je bouge mes fesses pour corriger :p

**PPS : pas de suite, c'est fini XD ! Libre à vous d'imaginer le reste dans vos caboches :p **


End file.
